Tsukiuta
by Moogle Hunter
Summary: Just a cute and fluffy story about how Maou-sama indulges his princess (a.k.a the reader). Shimotsuki Shun x Reader (OC) Disclaimer I don't own anything except my oc and my own plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"As expected, there's a lot of good stuff in Tokyo." I said happily while munching karaage. Finishing the last karaage, I throw the box to the nearest bin. Standing up from the bench I was sitting, I grab my suitcase that was rested beside me, and drag it along.

"Now then, it's time to hotel hunting." I hummed, I didn't walk too far, before my hand was suddenly grabbed. "Don't go." A voice said.

"Eh?"I stopped and turned around, only to see a good looking male is looking at me. So I give the most normal answer I could. "Who?" I tilted my head.

The said male eyes widened, before he quickly released my hand. "I'm…sorry… I mistook you from someone else." He apologized.

"It's fine. It's fine. Iyaaah… but who would've thought a good looking male suddenly grabbed my hand and said don't go. I was surprised." I wave my hands with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just…" The man sighed.

"It's alright. But. Seeing you like this, do you have a fight with your girlfriend?" I asked. "I don't mean to pry though." I said again.

"No…that's not it… She was my best friend."

"I see… So, don't you need to chase her?"

"I did. But, I couldn't find her. She must be very angry… Of course, if I was her, I would feel the same." He said sitting down on the bench, elbow on his knees while his hands covered his eyes. "I don't have the right to chase after her anymore." He sighed .

"But, that's only what you thought/" I smiled lightly.

"Huh?" The man looked up.

"That's what your conclusion after you thought. But, what do you really want? What is your heart telling you to do?" I continued.

"That's…"

"It's a good quality to be able cool-headed when you think. It'll solve a lot of problem too. But, sometimes you need to act on your feeling too, especially in a case when feeling is involved." I continued.

"I…"

"What is it you really want to do, you already know the answer, don't you?" I grinned.

"I… I want…" the man finally spoke out his answer.

"Mm. That's good. The person you are looking for is in a park. I don't remember the name but, it has the biggest fountain." I smiled.

"How can-"

"Don't mind small detail. Now, run along, before she escaped again." I smiled.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I can guarantee you she is there." I said.

"Thank you." The man ran into a direction which I think the right direction, since I'm not sure myself.

"Hmhmhm." I pull out u phone, scrolling the contact list, before I pressed the call button. "Hello? Leyka, where are you right now?... Oh, at a café? Then can you go the nearby park, the one with the biggest fountain there…. Mm, I told my friend to deliver a package to you there. Can you wait there?... Mmh? What he looks like? Hahaha, you'll know when you see him…. Well then, bye." I ended the call, still smiling lightly while humming a song.

After waiting for awhile, I call her one more time. By this time, I think she already received the package, so scrolling the contact list once again, this time I video call her.

"Hello, [Name]-san." Leyka's face popped out.

"Konbanwa Leyka. How was it? Did you get the package?"I asked.

"Eh? The package…" Leyka's speech was cut when another man entered the frame.

"You are…"

"Um. You received the package." I nodded.

"Package? You don't mean… Hajime-san!" She gasped.

"Oh, so your name is Hajime-san. Nice to meet you, I am [Last Name] [Name]." I waved.

"Mutsuki Hajime. Nice to meet you." He replied.

"Good. Looks like the two of you have reconciled. That's good to hear." I nodded sagely.

"[Name]-san, you knew Hajime-san?" Leyka asked bewildered.

"We just got acquainted with each other just now." I answered.

"Just now!? [Name]-san, you are in Tokyo?" Leyka yelled.

"Um." I nodded easily.

"Why you didn't tell me!? I could have gone and welcomed you." She frowned.

"It's fine. No problem at all." I dismissed. "Eto, Hajime-san was it? Or should I call you Mutsuki-san?"

"Hajime is okay." The man replied.

"Then, Hajime-san it is then. Since this is the first time, I'll forgive you. But, next time if you make Leyka cry… a very bad thing will befall on you… like curse." I narrowed my eyes.

"[Na]-[Name]-san." Leyka is now panicking looking between Hajime-san and I.

"I won't make her cry again. I promise." Hajime-san vowed seriously.

"Then it's all good." I nodded my head. "I am going to continue my hotel hunting then." I waved to them.

"Eh? [Name]-san, you didn't reserve a hotel room?" Leyka asked.

"I forgot. I actually want to live with you, but you move out from your old apartment, so…. Hehehe." I smiled sheepishly.

"Then, you can live with me in my new dorm." Leyka blurted out.

"Leyka, you live with idols, right? Last time you told me so." I laughed.

"Ah! That's…" She finally realized she blurted without thinking.

"Even if you are okay with it. I doubt the agency will allow it." I smiled.

"I'll talk to our manager, besides it's already dark. It's dangerous for a girl to wander around." Hajime-san said.

"Yes, yes. That's true. Especially for you [Name]-san." Leyka nodded her head vigorously.

"…Umm… Are you sure? Idols really treasure their privacy, right? I am going to stay for a week, you know." I told them.

"No problem." Hajime-san smiled.

"Then, I'll have to trouble you." I smiled.

"[Name]-san, where are you now?" Leyka asked.

"I am in a park where I met Hajime-san." I answered.

"I understand. We'll be there in a moment. [Name]-san, don't wander around!" Leyka reminded.

"Okay~" I laughed.~'~

"[Name]-saaannn." Leyka called as she ran straight to me, pulling me to hug.

"There, there." I patted her head. "So, how was it?" I asked the taller male.

"Yes, as long as you don't leak it in public." Hajime-san said.

"Then, it's not a problem. I'll also be in trouble if it was leaked out. So, I'll keep quiet." I smiled, putting a finger on my lips. ~"~

"This is Tsukino dorm. Hajime-san and the other members of Six Gravity live in the second floor." Leyka explained.

"Six Gravity…? Ah! You sent me their debut song." I remembered.

"Yes. There's also another group called Procellarum that live on the third floor. I also sent you their debut CD. Hajime-san is the leader of Six Gravity. Each group consists of 6 members. So, the total of the men we'll live together with is 12." Leyka said.

"I see."

"By the way, pets are allowed, I think you'll find them loitering around in the dorm later." Leyka added.

They guide me to second floor, and then to a room. "We are back." Hajime-san said.

"Hajime/Hajime-san." They called out.

"I am back." Leyka said.

"Leyka-san." They exclaimed.

"Looks like they have reconciled. That's good." I heard a someone sighed in relief.

"Yeah. With a little help." Hajime-san answered.

"Help?"

"Everyone, let me introduce my cousin to you." Leyka said catching their attention.

"Eh? Cousin?"

Hajime-san steps aside, letting me come face to face with the people in the room. "Konbanwa. I am [Last Name] [Name]. you can drop the formality since all of you are either older or the same age as me. Please take care of me." I bowed.

"[Name]-san will live here for a week. So, please take care of her." Leyka informed them.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves first." Hajime-san told them.

"Hai!Hai! I am Shiwasu Kakeru."

"Kisaragi Koi. You can call me Koi-kun."

"Yayoi Haru. Nice to meet you."

"Uzuki Arata. Nice to meet you."

"Satsuki Aoi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nagatsuki Yoru. Pleased to meet you."

"Kannazuki Iku. Nice to meet you."

"Minazuki Rui. Nice to meet you."

"I am Hazuki You. Nice to meet ya."

"Fuzuki Kai. Nice to meet you,"

"I am Shimotsuki Shun. Nice to meet you, Hime-chan." The so called Shimotsuki Shun-san said as he took and kissed the back of my hand, making me blink.

"Nice to meet you, Shimotsuki-san, Yayoi-san, Hazuki-san, Fuzuki-san, Minazuki-san, Kannazuki-san, Nagatsuki-san, Kisaragi-san, Shiwasu-san, Satsuki-san, Uzuki-san." I said while looking at them each name is mentioned, making sure I didn't get them wrong.

"[Name]-san. Good girl! You already memorized their names." Leyka patted my head.

"More like, it'll be weird if she can't remember our name." Hazuki-san snorted. "Ah, by the way, just call me You. I'm not good with the formality too." Haz-no You-san added.

"Ah, this is [Name]-san first time meeting you or rather look at your faces. She isn't interested in idols. But, she listened to your song though." Leyka dropped the bombshell. ~Silence~

"Rather than not interested. It's more like family circumstance…?" I scratched my cheek.

"Eh? Is your family that strict? Ah, just call me Iku." Iku-san asked.

"Our family is full of beautiful people that even make some idols will look like ordinary person… and [Name]-san was brainwashed since she was small, they keep saying there's no need to pay attention." Leyka averted her eyes. " I sent her your debut songs, looks like she's more interested in the song rather than the people themselves." Leyka laughed nervously.

"I…I… see…" They gaped.

"I am sorry for my family rudeness." I bowed. Somehow I feel like I offended them greatly.

"I-It's fine." They laughed.

"Then, I'll take [Name]-san to her room first." Leyka said.

"Ah, I'll just share with you. I can't trouble you more than this." I told her.

"Then my room it is then." She nodded. After putting my suitcase in her room, Leyka takes me back to the common room, while explains about the dorm, and about the idol group she assisted.

"Hajime-san, just now you said someone helped you to reconcile with Leyka-san. Who is it?" Shiwasu-san asked.

"I want to know too." Kisaragi-san added.

"Me too." MInazuki-san said softly.

"I also need to thank her, since she made my Hajime smiles again." Shimotsuki-san smiled.

I look at Leyka and blink. "Ahahaha, Shun-san is a devoted fan of Hajime-san." Leyka whispered to me.

"Even though he is an idol himself.?" I tilted my head.

"Yes. He's quite strange, isn't he?" Leyka laughed.

"You are so mean, princess (Ojou-san)." Shimotsuki-san said as he put a dramatic face.

"Ah, Sorry." Leyka apologized instantly, causing the group to laugh.

"Ma, the one who helped me is [Name]." Hajime-san said causing them to cease laughing.

"Hajime-san, did you know her before?" You-san asked.

"Nope, we just got acquainted not long ago." I answered.

"So, How do you help him?" Minazuki-san asked.

"Hajime-san mistook me for Leyka. As expected I was surprised when someone suddenly grabbed my hand and said don't go." I told them.

"Hajime-san is…" They gasped.

"My bad." Hajime-san apologized again.

"It's alright. It was a nice memory in its own way." I chuckled lightly. "Then I just chatted a bit with him. The rest is up to himself." I told them.

"I see" They nodded.

"But [Name]." Hajime-san called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm curious about something…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Leyka didn't know you were in Tokyo. How can you pinpoint her exact location?" Hajime-san pointed out.

"Eh?" The rest of the group turned to me, only Shimotsuki-san is smiling, seemingly enjoying this.

"…Magic…" I winked.

"EH!?"

"Is what I'd like to say, but I just actually called her and waited in that location." I smiled.

"Ah, I was in a nearby café that time." Leyka added.

"…Did you know she was in that café?" Fuzuki-san asked.

"I wonder." I smiled.

"….Don't tell me this is the magic thing that Shun-san always talked about." Shiwasu-san sweatdropped.

"Anyway, let's put that aside and have our dinner." Yayoi-san clapped his hand. The dinner consist of 20 questions to me and vice versa, and pet introduction. To sum it up, I am 17 years old, high school graduates that just wandering around and about the adventure I had before Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up quite early in the morning, which is uncommon, I usually wake up around 6 a.m. and it's just around 5 a.m. "Hnnghh…" Leyka groaned a bit and opened her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I apologized.

"It's fine. It's about time I wake up anyway." Leyka yawned.

"I see. Did Procellarum and Six Gravity will have their breakfast together?" I asked.

"They sometimes have their dinner together if they have day off. What about it?" Leyka answered.

"I am planning to cook breakfast for them as thanks, you know. Since they allowed complete stranger live here with a risk their address being leaked outside." I explained.

"I understand, I'll tell them to go to Gravi room later." Leyka giggled. "I am supposed to wake them anyway." She continued.

"Then, I'll leave it to you." ~"~

"Hmhmhmhm." I hummed a tune as I started cooking. The kitchen staff gladly lend their kitchen to me for a while. I can't cook complicated meal, so it's just plain Omurice and salad and coffee for them. I opt for juice since I can't handle coffee. I almost finish it when Haru-san came down.

"Good morning, [Name]."

"Good morning, Haru-san." I called them by their given name since they said it was okay.

"[Name], you can cook?" Haru-san asked.

"Only simple meal, I can't cook something more complicated than this." I scratched my cheek.

"I see. But you actually don't have to though." Haru-san laughed.

"It's fine at least as a payment for letting me stay here, even though I am total stranger." I smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Iku/Iku-san." We greeted. I place the last plate of omurice. Now I only need to make the dressing for the salad.

"Good morning." One by one the residents come down.

"Whoaaa!"

"You guys were exaggerating." I sweatdropped as I put the salad bowls in the middle of the table. "It's done." I said taking off my apron.

"It looks delicious." Rui-san commented.

"Eat up then." I smiled.

"It's delicious." Kakeru-san exclaimed.

"It's true." Koi-san added.

"It taste better than any omurice I've ever eaten." Aoi-san nodded.

"Aren't you guys exaggerating it too big. It's just plain omurice." I sweatdropped.

"But it really does taste better than the others." Yoru-san said.

"Did you put some secret ingredient?" You-san smirked.

"Secret ingredient?" I blinked. "Hmm…. Love?" I answered.

"Eh…?"

"One of my family member told me, if cook something with love, it'll taste delicious. So I was hoping everyone will be happy after eating this." I smiled. ~Silence~ "….Did I say something weird?" I asked. Somehow all of them become silent with pink tinted faces.

"N-No. we feel really happy after eating this." Kai-san cleared his throat.

"Is that so? That's good to hear. Ah, maybe it's because I added a little magic." I added, causing them to froze. "Just kidding." I laughed,

"Please, I beg you, we don't need another Shun."Kai-san pleaded.

"Shimotsuki-san?" I blinked.

"By the way [Name], this plate is for…." Arata-san's eyes trained on a plate that has Hajime-san drawing. Chibi version of him to be exact.

"Ah, that's for Shimotsuki-san. I heard from Leyka he is a big fan of Hajime-san." I explained making them sweatdropped, the Procellarum's leader is an unique one for the lack of better word.

"Here. Let me see. Mmmhh. It's a good drawing of Hajime."

"Geh, Shun, when did you come?" Kai-san was freaked out.

"Hm? I was sleeping comfortably, but an omurice with Hajime drawing is calling me, that's why I come back from dream land." Shimotsuki-san explained.

"….That doesn't answer the question at all…" You-san sweatdropped.

"….Maa, that's Shun-san for you." Yoru-san laughed nervously.

"Good morning, Shimotsuki-san." I greeted.

"Good morning, Hime-chan. Just call me Shun." He smiled.

"I understand. Shun-san it is then." I smiled.

"…. [Name]….can actually talk to Shun-san normally without being freaked out…." Aoi-san said in awe.

"Even Leyka-san was in trouble when she came here for the first time." Arata added.

"Finally, there's someone who can match Shun." Kai-san cried.

"Mmh. Mmh." The rest nodded.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I blinked.

"You guys sure are lively in the morning." A sleepy Hajime-san and Leyka came in to the room.

"Good morning." We greeted them.

"Good morning." Hajime-san yawned.

"Good morning." Leyka smiled to us. ~"~

"[Name], where are you going later?" Kakeru-san asked.

"Let's see… Today… First, I'll go to Tokyo Tower to sightseeing, and then…. just wandering around for culinary tour…Mmh. That's all." I nodded satisfied.

"Don't tell me you really come to Tokyo just to do that?" Leyka sweatdropped.

"Um. I'm going all around to eat. Ah, I also want o buy those rabbit plushies again." I told her.

"Rabbit… plushies?"

"What was the name again? Ah! Tsukiusa." I hit my fist on my palm.

"So it was Tsukiusa. Tsukiusa is our mascot." Haru-san smiled.

"Is that so? Since it was cute. I bought it." I answered.

"Nee nee. What color did you buy?" Koi-san asked.

"Color? Since it came with 12 colors, I bought them all." I smiled.

"You have bought them all and still want to buy another set?" Kai-san sweatdropped.

"Amazing." Rui-san clapped his hands.

"Well, yesterday I bought the acrylic key chain version. My goal is to collect all version of them. Of course in 12 colors." I nodded.

"Are you planning to open Tsukiusa Museum?" You-san sweatdropped. ~"~

After the lively breakfast, they are off to work. While I am also off to my culinary tour. Looking down from a high place sure is interesting. That's what I feel when I visited the tower. Finished with my first objective, it's time for food hunting. But, somehow while wandering, I end up in Animate. Well, since I am already here let's just buy tsukiusa dolls. This time plushie key chain version.

After I had wandering around for a while, I heard this Tsukiutaya shop's name by eavesdrop- I mean, overheard. So my next destination is Yokohama. ~"~

"Here you are. 5 boxes of Tsukiutaya special. Thank you very much. Please come again." The shopkeeper smiled. Sitting down on a nearest bench, it's time to enjoy the delicacy.

"Mmmh~. It's delicious." I sighed in utter bliss. Eating good food make me happy. Food is happiness. ~"~

"I am back" In the hallway, Kuroda, Shiroda and Nakai-san are there. Those three come running when they saw me, nuzzling their head to my leg. I bend down and pat their head, scooping up Shiroda. "You are playing here today?" I stroke her. The loop eared rabbit leans its head to my finger.

I go to the common room to see if anyone is home. "I am back." I see Kakeru-san and Koi-san are sitting there writing down something on the coffee table.

"Ah. Welcome back." They greeted back. I put down the manju on the table. " Souvenirs. From Tsukiutaya." I grinned.

"Eh? Tsukiutaya. That Tsukiutaya!?" Kakeru-san gasped.

"Yes. Have you ever eaten it?" I blinked.

"Yes. It was delicious." Koi-san answered.

"Is that so? It's good then. These are for Gravi. These are for Procella." I divided two boxes each.

"[Name], what about this?" Koi-san asked.

"Ah, that. That's for Leyka. I can't finish all by myself." I laughed.

"Then, I'll make coffee." Koi-san said getting up. I flinch a little. "What's wrong? You don't like coffee?" Kakeru-san asked.

"I'm not good with coffee." I scratched my cheek.

"Then tea it is ten. I'll go and make it." Koi-san smiled.

"By the way, what are you writing?" I asked Kakeru-san.

"This? We are writing a song lyrics for our next song." Kakeru-san said.

"Hmm…. I see." I nodded.

"But as expected, writing song lyrics isn't our forte. Our songs were all written by our Preseident." Kakeru-san lamented.

"Can I see for a bit?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Hmhmhm. Kakeru-san, can you lend me your pencil?" I asked again.

"Here you go." Kakeru-san handed me his.

"If I change this word with this and this, add this phrase. There. What do you think?" I gave back his paper.

"Whooaa! This is great." Kakeru-san exclaimed.

"Kakeru, why are shouting so loud?" Koi-san entered with a tray of tea.

"[Name] helped me revise my lyrics, it become better than I wrote." Kakeru-san said excitedly.

"Eh? Revise? I just change the wording a little. Only 2 or 3 words." I sweatdropped.

"Eh!? Not fair. Help me too." Koi-san pouted.

"Eto… I'm complete amateur, you know. And I'm just high school graduate…." I tried to calm him down.

"It's fine. It's fine. Here. Look at mine too." Koi-san sat beside me and pushed his paper to me.

"…Okay." I looked at the paper in front of me. "Hmhmhm… Then, I'll change this and this. Ah, this one too…. Here."

"Whoaaaa! This is amazing [Name]." Koi-san exclaimed.

"Right. Right." Kakeru-san joined too.

"I am back."

"Welcome back Haru-san."

"Ah, Kak…. What are you two doing to [Name]?" Haru-san sweatdropped seeing Koi-san and Kakeru-san practically hungging me from each side.

"[Name] was helping us writing our song lyrics." They exclaimed.

"Heee…. That's incredible." Haru-san praised.

"…They were exaggerating…" I sweatdropped.

"[Name]. What are those?" Haru-san asked, looking at the plastic bags.

"Ah, This is Tsukiutaya manju. Please eat with everyone later. Ah, I should go and give this to Procella's members. I'm going for a bit." I stood up, taking one of the plastic bag with me and made my way to the third floor. ~"~

I directly make a beeline to the common room, since this is a dorm the layout of the dorm should be the same. "Kon'nichiwa." I peeked into the common room. There's only Shun-san alone sitting on the sofa drinking his tea elegantly.

"Ya, Hime-chan. I've been waiting for you." Shun-san smiled.

"Kon'nichiwa Shun-san. I bought souvenirs from Yokohama." I put them on the coffee table.

"Hime-chan, do you want to drink tea?" Shun-san asked still smiling. Well, I've never seen Shun-san without his enigmatic smile.

"Then, I'll have a cup." I smiled.

"Hime-chan, sit here." Shun-san patted the space beside him.

"Then, pardon my intrusion." I said as I flopped on the sofa.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Did you make this tea, Shun-san?"

"No. Kai made it." Shun-san chuckled.

"Ah… It's delicious." I drank the tea.

"That's good to hear. So, how was Yokohama?"

"It was fun. There's a lot of food with unique flavor." I answered.

"What about the Tsukiusa?"

"Today I got the plushie key chainversion. Tomorrow I'll get the plushie normal size." I nodded.

"I see. Then, I'll give you this." Shun-san smiled as he kissed my forehead. "A protective charm." Shun-san chuckled.

I touched my forehead. "Thank you." I blinked.

"Shun. It's dinner time." Kai-san appeared in the doorway.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kai-san." I greeted.

"Ah [Name], you've come back from your culinary?" Kai-san asked.

"Yes. For today that is. Those are Tsukiutaya manjus. They're delicious. Please eat them later with everyone." I told him.

" I see. Thank you. By the way, Shun. You didn't do anything weird to [Name], right?" Kai-san shot a look to him.

"You're so mean, Kai. We were just having a tea party." Shun-san complained. "Right?" He turned to me and winked.

"Yes." I laughed.

"As long as he didn't do anything then it's good." Kai-san sighed. "Let's eat the dinner." Kai-san told us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We are off."

"Um. Take care." I waved to the six Gravity. Leyka has a lot of more work today than usual, she even has gone to the office earlier than usual.

"Hime-chan, you are going to your culinary tour today too, right?"

"Um." I nodded my head still feeling a bit sleepy.

"Then, I'll give you this." Shun-san placed a small black Tsukiusa on my palm.

"Tsukiusa… Did they have this color?" I blinked.

"This is special Tsukiusa doll. Shun-san's handmade." He chuckled.

"Eh? Handmade? Awesome." I looked at the small doll.

"Next time, I'll teach you." He stroke my hair.

"Thank you Shun-san."

"Mmmh. Keep it with you okay. I put a little magic inside so you won't get lost."

"Oi! Shun, Don't plant weird ideas in her head and don't teach her dangerous thing." Kai-san frowned.

"Kai, Shun. The taxi is coming." You-san called.

"Then, we are off to work. Be careful on your culinary tour Hime-chan."

"Um. Take care." I waved to them. Then I go back to the dorm to sleep a little longer, before I set out to my culinary tour at 10 a.m.

Today destination is Ikebukuro. Walking along on the busy street of Ikebukuro with a digital map in hand. I'm still deciding which restaurant to visit first. Looking at the black Tsukiusa which is hanging on my bag, I recalled what Shun-san had said. _"keep it with you, okay. I put a little magic inside so you won't get lost."_

' _Are…? How can Shun-san knew I get lost easily. I'm sure I didn't tell them that quirk of mine… Oh well.'_ I shrug it off, deciding that's not really important. What's more important is which restaurant to enter. After mulling for a while I decided to enter okonomiyaki restaurant across the street.

*Final Fantasy Fanfare* "Ah, my phone." I pulled out my phone and saw the caller ID. "Ah, come to think of it, I haven't called him yesterday." I pressed the call button.

"You haven't called in two days. Where are you now?" The voice from the other said sternly.

'He's definitely scowling.' "I am staying with Leyka in Tokyo. Now I am in Ikebukuro." I replied.

"Oh, you are staying with Leyka. It's been a while since we heard from her. How was she?"

"She's doing fine. She even has a boyfriend now."

"Oh? She has?"

"Yes. Since she is busy. I don't think she has told her parents. Well, she started to date him recently."

"I see. Then this will be a good news for them."

"Ah, aniki. Leyka works as assistant manager for idol groups and she's living with them. So, since I too am staying with her that means I also live there with them. With 12 men altogether."

"…"

"…Are you angry?"

"Haah… No, as long as they don't do anything it's fine. I trust your judgement."

"Mmmh. Everyone is a good people."

"I understand. I hope Leyka will come back and introduce her boyfriend soon. Since Yuffie is going to get noisy once she heard about this."

"…This is going to be a bit difficult… I'll try talking to her."

"Okay. And remember don't wander around without map."

"Roger." ~"~

The sky turn to orange. It's dusk. I visit animate as my last stop before going back to the dorm. "Excuse me."

"Yes. What can I help you?"

"I want to buy Tsukiusa plushie. Is there any left?"

"What color do you want to buy?"

"All of them. 12 colors."

"Let me check for a moment… Yes, there's still one set left."

"Ah, that's good." I sighed in relief, that means I don't need to wander to another shop anymore.

"Here you are. Thank you very much." The shopkeeper handed me 3 shopping bags. No then, let's head back to the dorm.~"~

"I am back."

"Welcome back."

"Leyka, Hajime-san you are early today. I thought you said you have a lot of work today." I pointed out.

"Yes. Tsukishiro-senpai that was supposed to take day off today canceled it, so I finished early today. Hajime-san also didn't have that much work today." Leyka explained.

"I see. By the way, Leyka."

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell your parents about Hajime-san?" I asked.

"Eh? A-about Hajime-san?" Leyka eyes swam.

"Um. You and Hajime-san are dating, aren't you?" I pointed out.

"! H-How can-"

"EEEEHHHH!?" An even louder yell comes from behind me.

"Ah, everyone. Welcome back." I greeted.

"Ah, We are- not that. Is that true Hajime/Hajime-san!?" they turned their eyes to him.

"Yeah. That's true." A shocking revelation from Hajime-san to them at least.

"EH!? Since when?" Another question from the shocked group. But Shun-san didn't show any other emotion except smiling like he already knew. Well, that's probably true.

"My guess is after they reconciled that day when I came here.." I answered.

"Really? Why didn't you two tell us. We could have celebrated it." They whined save for Kai-san and Shun-san.

"Eh?Ah.. I was planning to, but the timing wasn't right…. Rather than that [Name]-san. How did you find out? I don't remember telling you this." The frantic and blushing Leyka asked.

"It's magic." I smiled, they froze again. "…called woman's intuition." I added.

"Please don't scare us like that. One Shun-san/Shun is enough." They moaned.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"[Name]-san…." Leyka called.

"Yes?"

"This maybe a little bit to late. But, that time did Hajime-san tell you he was searching for me?" Leyka asked slowly.

"No, I didn't tell her anything. Truthfully I thought you told her." Hajime-san said.

"….I didn't." Leyka turned to me. The rest of the group also slowly turn their head to me. Only Shun-san smile keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"I wonder how do I know." I giggled. They quickly take few steps back, save for Rui-san that looks like he's in awe.

' _Actually it is not hard to guess at all. I knew she is dating Hajime-san from her behavior. And as for how I knew Hajime-san was searching for her, it's because Hajime-san mistook me for Leyka. Aniki once told me Leyka and I look extremely similar from our backside, despite the height difference. So when Hajime-san said he mistook me for someone else, the only person I can think of is her alone and I bet on it. I trust my gut feeling more than anything else…. Given Hajime-san personality he shouldn't make a mistake, but that time he's desperate, hence the mistake…_

I glance at the panicked Leyka and Hajime _'But that also means his feeling to her is this deep… though, I won't tell them this, because it looks more interesting this way.'_

"It's a secret." I sang, they shrink back further.

"Oya, Hime-chan is unexpectedly mischievous." Shun-san chuckled.

I look at Shun-san who stands beside me, he seems like, no I bet he already knew. "Keep it a secret from everyone, okay." I put a finger on my lips.

The group look at me and Shun-san smiling to each other."….Don't tell me she's going to be the Demon King's disciple." Kai-san groaned.

"Maa…. Let's put that aside. [Name] what are those?" Aoi-san asked changing the topic.

"Those are Tsukiusas." I answered as I took them out and lined them together.

"…You really bought 12 colors." You-san sweatdropped.

"Amazing. Amazing." Rui-san clapped his hands.

"Just how much you like Tsukiusa." Arata-san commented.

"So, [Name], which color you like the most?" Koi-san asked.

"I like the gray color." I smiled. ~Silence~ They stare at me and then change to Shun-san.

"That's Shun-san color.." Iku-san broke the silence.

"Is that so?" I blinked, picking up the gray Tsukiusa, looking at it and then at the still smiling Shun-san. "It really suit you. Not black or white or any clear color. Stay in the gray zone. Nothing is clear, mysterious. It really fits Shun-san personality." I chuckled.

"Thank you for your compliment, Hime-chan." Shun-san chuckled.

"You are very welcome." I smiled back at him.

"….[Name] is….a…natural…isn't she?" Kakeru-san sweatdropped.

"Mmh. Mmh." The rest nodded.

"Natural…?" I tilted my head.

"Then, It's time to celebrate, right Yoru" Aoi-san nudged the other male.

"That's right." Yoru-san smiled.

"Eh, it's fine. You two just come back from recording. I'm sure you are tired." Leyka quickly said.

"It's fine, since this is celebration for King and his Queen." You-san smirked.

"Ah…Uh…" Leyka lost after that sentence had came out now become a blushing mess.

"Then, I'll help too. I may not be able to cook complicated meal, but if it's only chopping and peeling I can do it well." I suggested.

"Then please [Name]." Yoru-san agreed.

"Okay, I'll put the dolls to Leyka's room first." I quickly put the dolls and come back to the kitchen.

"[Name], chop this to strip, please." Aoi-san quickly instructed.

"Okay." When they said it's a celebration, they really made a feast. It's amazing they can cook like this.

"Itadakimasu." We clapped our hands together.

"It's delicious." We sighed in delight.

"Aoi and Yoru's skill has improved again." Arata-san commented.

"It's because [Name] helped us/" Yoru-san smiled.

"I only chopped and peeled. I didn't do anything. The credit is in Yoru-san and Aoi-san hands." I denied.

"No no. [Name] put in her secret ingredient after all." Aoi-san smiled.

"Secret ingredient?" Hajime-san blinked.

"Ah, you mean _'that'_. Haru-san chuckled.

"Yes. It's _'that'_." Kai-san also smiled.

"That? What's that?" Hajime-san asked.

"It's love." All of them answered in unison.

"Ha?" They snickered at Hajime-san confused face.

"Here Hajime. I put in my love for you in this tempura I picked for you." Shun-san put a tempura to Hajime-san's plate.

"Shun…" Hajime-san sighed.

"If you cook with love, the dish will come out delicious, is what Yuri-san said, right." Leyka giggled.

"Um. Speaking of aniki. I told him you are dating Hajime-san and he said you should introduce him to your parents soon." I told her.

"Yuri-san did?" Leyka squeaked.

"Um. Someone will be very noisy after she heard about this news. I think it's a miracle your phone hasn't been ringing all the time or she suddenly popped out for sudden surprise… On second thought maybe aniki already take a countermeasure." I pointed out.

"Who?" Iku-san asked.

"Our residence's troublemaker." I answered.

"T-That's certainly true." Leyka was sweating.

"Don't worry, I told them I've given Hajime-san my approval. Nothing will happen." I assured her.

"If [Name]-san says so….." Leyka sighed still worried. 

"Don't worry. I'll definitely get their approval." Hajime-san assured her once more.

"Yes!" Leyka smiled. Looks like her worries has completely disappeared. I smile lightly glancing at them while sipping my miso soup."

"…Is your family really strict in this aspect?" Haru-san asked.

"Not at all. But Leyka is an exception. She really has a bad luck with opposite gender. I think all the men chased after her either a stalker or a creep. It's still a miracle she didn't develop androphobia by now." I explained.

"St-Stalker?" Koi-san paled.

"Creep…" Kai-san sweatdropped.

"But that might because those men didn't go too far before they were dispos- I mean arrested by police officer." I corrected.

"….Just now you said disposed, right…" Kakeru-san sweatdropped.

"What is androphobia?" Rui-san asked.

"Fear of men." I told him. "In any case, I'm sure Hajime-san can take care of her." I smiled.

"By the way, Leyka-san." Koi-san called.

"Yes?"

"Leyka-san is older than [Name], so why do you add –san on her name?" Koi-san asked.

"Ah, that's…." She laughed.

"Um. Even though I told her to call me just plain [Name]. But this is still better than when she used suffix –sama." I sweatdopped.

"-sama!?" Koi-san exclaimed.

"…I'm starting to wonder what kind of family you two grew up." You-san sweatdropped.

"…..I'm sure all of you know [Last Name] financial group, right?" Leyka said slowly.

"That one in Kyushu….Don't tell me you two are…." Kai-san trailed off.

"Yes. We are from that [Last Name] financial group. Since we were children I was taught to use suffix –sama to call other people so it become habit. [Name]-san told me to drop the suffix –sama, but it feel something is missing so in the end I use suffix –san." Leyka explained.

"You should drop the suffix –san too, besides I only call you by name, you know." I sighed.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Leyka shook her head.

"I see. Then, why did you take the job as our assistant manager. Ah, of course we are happy you took it, but… " Kakeru-san trailed off.

"That's true, considering the background…" Aoi-san sweatdropped.

"… Since I keep getting special treatment when they found out I am from [Last Name] family, there's a lot of jealous female co-worker. In the end it's either I resigned or getting fired, until Tsukishiro-senpai offered me this job. No one here give me special treatment when I am working. So, it feels nice." Leyka smiled.

"Why don't you work in [Last Name] company?" Arata-san asked.

"Since the current family head said it's okay to do whatever we want, so we kind of do just that. We didn't have any desire to fight for the being family head, since it was a waste of time. So the next head will be decided by the current head." Leyka hehe'ed.

"So carefree…" They sweatdopped.

"But thanks to that, I got to meet all of you." She said happily.

"….Let's put that aside. I'm more curious about how Leyka fall in love with Hajime-san." I mused.

"[Name]-san." Leyka blushed.

"Hm~. If it's about Hajime's charm point then I'll tell you." Shun-san smiled.

"Stop it, Shun." Hajime scolded.~"~

"Aaahh… I'm so full." Kakeru-san sighed.

We are now just lazing in the common room. "Ah!" I remembered Yuffie gave me something.

"What's wrong?" Yoru-san asked.

"Wait a moment." I quicky go back to our shared room, taking out a book, an album actually, then I go back to the common room.

"That is?" Rui-san blinked.

"Leyka's embarrassing moment." I read the title.

"Eh!? [Name]-san, why do you have something like that?" Leyka squeaked, blushing madly.

"Yuffie gave it to me. She said since I am going to Tokyo, so that I have something to look at." I answered.

"Yuffie-san." Leyka moaned.

"Let's see it. Let's see it." Koi-sa urged.

"Koi…" Kakeru-san sighed.

True to the title, it's full of Leyka's picture, though it's not as embarrassing as the title suggested. The album is about Leyka in her junior high. There are also some of the family members there. But all of the picture has one common thing. That is Leyka never looked at the camera, purely candid photos.

"….Yuffie is going to be a fine stalker." I deadpanned. Though they seem to enjoy it, even Hajime-san has his ghost smile on through the whole album. After finishing the whole album, we decided to sleep.

"Ah, Hajime-san." I called, right before he entered his room.

"What's wrong?"

"Here." I gave him a photo. "This is exclusive for Hajime-san. Keep it a secret from Leyka. There's only one copy in this world." I put a finger on my lips.

Hajime-san flips the photo and surprise is etched to his face for a second. "Thanks. I'll treasure this." Hajime-san smiled as he patted my head.

"I'll wait for the real thing to happen." I grinned. "Then good night, Hajime-san."

"Yeah, good night."

Walking back to Leyka's room, I see Shun-san is leaning on the wall beside the door. "Shun-san, what are you doing here?" I blinked.

"I just come to say thank you." Shun-san smiled.

"Thank you?" I tilted my head.

"Mmh. Since you helped Hajime reconciled with princess, he has been in a good mood. Of course that means I too." He chuckled.

"Then you should thank Leyka. All I did was just giving his advice, the rest is up to them. So I don't think you need to thank me." I shook my head.

"That's true." Shun-san chuckled.

"Shun-san, keep that photo a secret, okay." I put a finger on my lips. "Since I have a feeling that you already knew what is that." I laughed.

"That picture is Leyka in.." He suddenly leaned close to my ear. "….dress, right?"

"Right." I smiled.

"Okay." He chuckled. ~"~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today is the fourth day in the dorm, 2 more days and I'll have to go home. _'Time sure flies fast.'_ I am taking a break from my culinary tour, so I am just lazing around in the common room, gazing the ceiling. "Maybe I should go to Tsukiusa hunting." I mumbled.

"[Name]!"

"Eh?" The next thing I know, I am surrounded…? More like mobbed. "W-What's wrong?" I still felt dizzy being mobbed. When I focused my sight again. The culprits are staring at me.

"Help us!" They exclaimed shoving papers to my face.

"Hai…?"

"Kakeru and Koi told us you helped them revise their song lyrics." Iku-san said excitedly.

"Eh? Revise? I only change 2 or 3 words… maybe added some phrase it's hardly called revising." I sweatdopped at their excited tension.

"It's alright. It's alright. Help us too." Aoi-san smiled. In the end we sit around the coffee table, with me being surrounded by Aoi-san, Iku-san, Rui-san and Arata-san.

I begin to read their lyrics one by one. Actually their own version isn't bad, only the wording seems to common. So I just need to change a tiny bit of it.

"Hoo… It turns out better than mine." Arata-san commented.

"Um. [Name] is amazing." Rui-san stroke my head.

"Thank you [Name]." Iku-san also joined in stroking my head.

"I've been telling you, I didn't do anything amazing." I sweatdropped.

"That's not true. The flow becomes easier to remember. You don't have to be so modest." Aoi-san smiled. "The next time I have day off, I'll cook your favorite." Aoi-san added.

"Really?" My eyes sparkled. Aoi-san cooking is top notch.

"…Aside from Tsukiusa, you like food, huh? Next time I'll just bait you with food." Arata-san nodded, satisfied he found an easy solution.

"[Name], do you like pudding?" Rui-san asked.

"Um. I like it." I nodded.

"Then you are the same as me." Rui-san smiled a little.

"Then next time, I'll make pudding for you." Aoi-san smiled.

"[Name]!" You-san and Yoru-san appeared in the doorway.

"You-san/You, Yoru-san/Yoru, welcome back!" We greeted.

"Yeah, we are back." You-san replied. "Then we'll be borrowing [Name]" You-san said as he hooked his arm with mine and Yoru-san in another side.

"?" I can barely register what's happening before I was dragged away to Procella's room.

"….Eto… I don't know what did Kakeru-san and Koi-san tell you, but I can guarantee they were definitely exaggerating." I smiled helplessly.

"They might be, but you proved your capability. Those guys just now also asked you for help, didn't they?" You-san said.

"That's… certainly true. However…."

"Could it be… you are troubled?" Yoru-san asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not troubled, rather I am happy I can help you, but I am just an amateur, so I am not really sure I'll help much. All I did is only changing their words a little." I scratched my cheek.

"That's not true. Kakeru and Koi aren't the type to lie. Besides, just like You said, those four also asked your help. That's why have a confidence in yourself." Yoru-san smiled.

"Besides, it's not fair if it's only them that got help." You-san added.

"That's the problem?" I sweatdropped. Well, since I can't run away from this, might as well do it.~"~

Today is the fifth day in Tokyo. Well, I suppose it's time to continue my culinary tour, at least that's what I thought until I was called by Leyka.

"Hello?"

"Hello [Name]-san, where are you right now?"

"I am in Shinjuku. What's worng?"

"Ah, can you come to Tsukino Production Office?"

"I can go there, but… did you forget something?"

"Ah, it's not like that, anyway just come here, okay!"

"Okay. I understand."

So, I cut short my culinary tour. 'Maybe it's time I get kicked out…?' That's the first thought I think the moment I enter the building.

"Ah! [Name]-san. It's here!" Leyka waved to me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you fidgeting so much?" I sweatdropped.

"No, well…. Anyway come with me."Leyka dragged me around, there are a lot of turns, so I kind of forget which way I came from. Leyka and I enter a room which labeled Meeting Room A.

"Hajime-san, Shun-san and also…" My eyes trained to another two men wearing suits.

"Ah, Kon'nichiwa [Last Name] [Name]-kun, right?" The spectacled brown suited man smiled nicely.

"Yes. Kon'nichiwa." I bowed.

"Please sit down first." He kindly gestured.

"Hime-chan, sit here.." Shun-san patted the space between him and Hajime-san..

"Yes." I sat down as I was instructed. "Ano…"

"Ah, we haven't introduce ourselves. I am Tsukishiro Kanade, Six Gravity's manager. And then, this is…" He gestured to his collague.

"I am Procellarum's manager. Kurotsuki Dai. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"I am [Last Name] [Name]. Nice to meet you." I blinked,s till confused about the whole situation.

"We are sorry for bothering you, but there's someone who would like to meet you." Tsukishiro-san explained.

"It's not a problem. But, who would want to meet me?" I asked.

"Ah, that's…" As if that's the cue another person entered the room. "President. She is here." Tsukishiro-san stood up and greeted him.

'President… Looks like I really get into trouble this time.' My face already change to this (-_-).

"[Last Name] [Name]-kun." The president called after he had settled down.

"Yes." 'I going to get scolded for freeloading.'

"I would like to hire you as composer for Six Gravity and Procellarum." The president dropped a bombshell without beating around the bush.

"….Excuse me?" It took me a while to process what the president had said. I heard Shun-san chuckled beside me.

"Usually, President will be the one that writes the song for them. But as expected, being president and song writer at the same time is quite taxing, so we would like to hire you." Tsukishiro-san explained.

"Eto… Are you sure you are hiring an amateur like me to compose? I don't have any real experience in composing. I did compose as a hobby, but I don't know whether it's up to your standard or not." I told them bluntly. "… And I can't any musical instrument besides piano." I added.

"You helped the other members revising their lyric, did you not?" The president laughed.

"…Revising? I wouldn't call it like that. I just changed few words, nothing special." I scratched my cheek.

"You might be only changed a few words, but it make the lyrics flow easily. And I don't think your composing will not up to standard." The president smiled. "Leyka-kun." He called.

"Yes sir!" Leyka saluted. Then she takes out her phone, and put it on the table. The phone lets out a very familiar song. *Your Song (Log Horizon)*

"This… How….?" I looked at Leyka wide eyed.

"We recorded it of course. Yuffie-san's idea. I think it's only you that don't know about your songs being recorded. Some of the family members also set them as ringtone." Leyka smiled. "Ah, by the way, I have every single song you performed in special occasion." She grinned widely.

"…Tsk. Traitors… Didn't they promise me they wouldn't record it." I pouted.

"How about it, [Last Name]-kun?" The president asked again.

"….I understand. I'll accept the offer. Everyone has been kind to me, so if I can help them of course I am happy." I nodded.

"Excellent. Now for your first task. Six Gravity and Procellarum are having joint concert in the end of the year. I want you to compose songs for each of the members. This is mid May, the deadline will be around early October." He said.

"Each of members? That means 12 song!" Kurotsuki-san gasped.

"President. I think it's too much, she-"

"Understood. 12 songs, right." I cut Tsukishiro-san's speech.

"[Last Name]-kun." Tsukishiro-san gasped.

"If the president says so, that means he has confidence that I can do it. In that case, I'll do it." I grinned.

"Hahaha. As expected from [Last Name] bloodline." The president laughed.

"…Ah! But, is it okay with them?" I looked at Shun-san and Hajime-san.

"There's no problem with me. In fact, I find this interesting." Shun-san smiled.

"Right. I also have no problem. You really have a talent for composing." Hajime-san closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"Besides Hime-chan can help me to compose a song filled with my love to Hajime." Shun-san said strangely excited at the prospect.

"No thanks." Hajime-san rejected.

"Well then, that's all I want to say. I am waiting for your songs." The president stood up and extended his hand.

"Yes." I also stood up and shook his hand. With that the president go back to his work.

"By the way, I have a favor to ask." I told the managers.

"Favor?"

"Um. Could you please book a hotel near the office?" I asked.

"Eh? [Name]-san, you are moving out?" Leyka gasped.

"Are they too rowdy?" Tsukishiro-san laughed.

"No. it's the opposeite." I shook my head. "I like living with them." I smiled.

"Then?"

"But I promised to stay only for a week. Besides, I can't keep sharing room with Leyka. So…."

"Ah, if it's about that, then you don't need to worry. We'll prepare a new room for you. It'll be in the third floor though, is that okay?" Tsukishiro-san asked.

"I don't mind, but…" I looked at Shun-san again.

"Of course you are welcomed Hime-chan." Shun-san stroke my head.

"Then, thank you very much." I bowed to them.

"No, it should be us. Thanks to you and Leyka-kun, these guys can learn how to interact normally with girls." Kurotsuki-san laughed.

"Then, one more favor."

"Another one?"

"Keep this a secret from everyone." I grinned.

"Consider it done." They laughed.

Leyka helps me to sign the necessary documents. "[Name]-san, you haven't told Yuri-san about this, have you?"

"Mmn. I am about to do it now." I pulled my phone out. "Ah, hello aniki, actually…" I explained my situation to him. "Um, thanks aniki." I ended the call.

"How was it?" Leyka asked.

"Aniki gave me an ok, though he said I must call every now and then." I answered.

"Then, I'll give you a tour around the building and I'll get a map for you later." Leyka laughed.~"~

"We are back." I patted Kuroda and Shiroda. "Thank you for welcoming us." I laughed. Then as usual, we go to common room.

"Everyone. I have news for you all." Leyka said catching their attention instantly.

"News? What kind?" Haru-san pushed up his glasses.

"Actually, [Name]-san is going home tomorrow." Leyka dropped the bombshell.

~Silence~

"EEEHHHHH!?" Then come the mob.

"Why?"

"You are going home!?"

"It hasn't been a week."

"Stay longer!"

"Stay here!"

"Don't go!"

"'m sorry, it's emergency, so I am going back earlier than planned." I told them. The atmosphere become gloomy after the announcement. "I am sorry." I bowed 'For deceiving you.'

"Promise." Rui-san broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll come again." Rui-san continued.

"That's right. Promise. You will definitely definitely come again." Kakeru-san stressed the word.

"But this is so sudden, we didn't even buy anything for you." Kai-san frowned.

"There's no need for that. To me, being able to spend time here is already the best gift." I smiled.

"Yosh, let's make a farewell party." Koi-san exclaimed excitedly.

"Then, we'll go to convenience store to buy snacks. What does everyone want?" I asked.

"That's good idea. I'll go with [Name]-san." Leyka agreed. After writing down what everyone want. We set out to the store. "I can't wait for their reaction." Leyka laughed.

"Make sure you have camera in your hand tomorrow and snap a lot of pictures." I nodded.

"[Name], Leyka-san." We heard voice calling out. It turns out to be Aoi-san and Yoru-san.

"Aoi-kun, Yoru-kun. What's wrong?" Leyka asked.

"We are here to help. You'll need to buy a lot right. We thought it's better for us to come along too." Aoi-san answered.

"Ah, that's true." Leyka made a 'I-just-remember-face'. Then from the two of us become the four of us, we buy what we need for my 'supposed' farewell party.

The gloomy atmosphere before the party has completely disappeared. Everyone is really enjoying the party. We are just watching TV, playing games and the like. The party ends up with me making pinky promise to everyone that I'll come again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leyka and I wake up early today, after making sure Kai-san and Iku-san are on their morning jog. We move my not so much luggage to the third floor. The room is not really different from Leyka's. a bookshelf, a desk, a coffee table and sofa, a bed, a TV cabinet and a nightstand. Well, the bookshelf will soon be filled with mangas and Tsukiusa dolls.

I also make a mental note to aniki to deliver my PC, laptop and of course game console and ah, BD player. Leyka helps me unpack my suitcase and being her, she fusses about not enough clothes. Ah, that's probably true. Finishing the unpacking Leyka and I decided to sleep some more.

*Knock knock* The sound of knocking door arose me from my peaceful slumber. "Yes." I answered the door, still a bit groggy from my sleep.

"Ya, Hime-chan. Good morning."

"Good morning Shun-san." I yawned.

"Let's go surprise them, Hime-chan."

"Yes." Following Shun-san to Gravi's room, I stay hidden behind his back.

"Hai~ everyone. We have a new resident here. So I am going to introduce her, okay?" Shun-san told them, instantly stopping their chatters and activities.

"New resident? Is it new idol?" Aoi-san asked.

"Let her introduce herself." Shun-san chuckled as he stepped aside.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am [Last Name] [Name]. The president officially hired me yesterday. Starting today, I'll be your composer. Please take care of me." I smiled.

"Eh...? " It looks like they are still in the middle of processing, they are staring me with wide eyes and mouth agape, even the usual calm Haru-san. Hajime-san is the only one sitting on the sofa drinking coffee and Leyka is busy taking pictures.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!?" An eye piercing sound was heard.

'Ah, they finally finished processing. I'm glad this dorm is soundproofed.'

"[Na]-[Name]!"

"Ah, I got a lot of good pictures today." Leyka nodded satisfied. But then to me, once again let's mob [Name] operation is commenced.

"How come!"

"You didn't go home!?"

"Yesterday!?"

"Composer!?"

"Yatta."

Amongst all the surprised exclaims, I think I heard one that sound normal. Well, I guess I can guess who is it.

"Everyone, settle down. We'll explain." Hajime-san said. As expected from The King, with just a sentence all of them calm down, waiting for explain. Ah, but Leyka told me Hajime-san has this killer move called 'Iron Claw'.

"Hajime, you knew!?" Haru-san exclaimed, staring at Hajime-san.

"Yeah, we talked about this yesterday." Hajime-san answered easily.

"T-then the meeting was…" Kakeru-san looked at me.

"Yes. It's about me being composer. I'm sorry, I kept quiet. I just want to surprise everyone." I bowed.

"Hime-chan is unexpectedly quite mischievous, you see." Shun-san smiled.~"~

"…That's what happened." Leyka finished her explaination.

Then 'let's-mob-[Name]' round two is commenced.

"Composer?"

"Really?"

"We have our own composer."

"We are counting you to write amazing songs."

"I want to listen to your songs."

"E-everyone, calm down." I tried to speak, but looks like no one heard it at all. A hand suddenly warped itself around my waist from behind and next thing I know, I was lifted. "Shun-san…" I lifted my head.

"Hai~ everyone, calm down. If you keep going like this, Hime-chan is going to get flattened." The group finally calm down a little. After making sure I won't get mobbed again, Shun-san puts me back on the ground.

"Thank you, Shun-san." I smiled.

"It's White Demon King's duty to save Hime-chan from pinch." He winked.

'Isn't that is the prince's duty.' They sweatdopped.

After lunch, both Six Gravity and Procellarum have gone to their work. I have a work myself, no I should say I am in a real danger now. Leyka said she will start working in late afternoon, so she drags me along on her shopping spree. Though she said I need to buy some clothes, I never agree to become her dress-up doll.

"I am tired…." I flopped down on my bed.

"Sorry, sorry. Since I've been living with only guys, I got carried away." Leyka apologized, even though she looked totally not regretting what she has done.

"…You become scarier. When you shop for yourself you aren't this picky." I frowned.

"Ah, that's because I like dressing people up not myself. I am fine with what I wear as long as it's comfortable.

"You… really should do something about that habit of yours." I sweatdropped.

"Ahahahah. It's fine. You looked cute in those outfit. They fitted you nicely." Leyka laughed.

"I am going to sleep for a bit." I said tiredly.

"Okay, I'll leave the key card here. I'm going to the office now." Leyka said.

"Okay…" I replied sleepily, half of my soul has already gone to dream land. That night for the first time I come here, I eat dinner alone. Actually I'm used to this eating alone back in home. But after spending time here. 'As expected… it's a bit lonely.'~"~

Today agenda is writing song lyrics. It should be….

"Ya, Hime-chan. Let's go to a date."

"Da…te…?" I blinked.

"Yes. A date." Shun-san smiled.

"….I understand, please wait a moment." I closed the door and changed to more suitable outfit for the occasion. And of course not forgetting my small bag too. "Sorry for the wait." I opened the door again. I blink twice, "Shun-san, your clothes…Did it change?"

" Just a little incantation. Don't bother with small details. Mmh~ Hime-chan is cute today too." Shun-san nodded.

"Thank you. Shun-san too, you look handsome as usual." I smiled.

"Of course. Since I have a date with Hime-chan after all." Shun-san chuckled.~"~

"I thought everyone will be working today." I told him.

"I have a day off today.." Shun-san replied easily.

"Is that so? Shouldn't you rest in your day off. Being an idol is quite hard work, right?" I furrowed my brows.

"It's not a problem. Let's enjoy our date." Shun-san smiled. "Saa, where do you want to go, Hime-chan?"

"Then…." ~Tsukiusa Paradise~ "Hehe, I want to come here at least once." I smiled giddily. Though I must say on the way to this Theme Park is also quite an adventure itself. All of the machine seems to hate Shun-san, either getting caught by the train's door or the card machine won't open the door for Shun-san.

"By the way, Shun-san…"

"Yes?"

"Nobody seems to notice you even without disguise."

"Ah, that. It's just a little incantation."

"Shun-san is amazing."

"Right." ~"~

"Shun-san, spin faster!." I laughed gleefully.

"As you wish, Hime-chan." The cup spins faster, though it's not us that actually make it spin faster. I did contribute but I doubt it will spin like this. Since there's always interesting thing happen when with Shun-san, I don't really ask when anything mysterious happen.

"Shun-san, next that/" I pointed to the Haunted House.

"Oya, Hime-chan. You are not afraid?"

"No. Rather than being the 'being-scared' party. I'm more like being 'to-scare' party. Leyka can't handle stuff like this. I think it's because I wore Hannya mask and Noh Mask every year on Halloween to scare her." I giggled at the memory.

"Then, shall we go in?"~"~

"Are… Where is this?" I look around in the darkness. "If I remembered correctly, I took this turn and then straight path and then left turn." I mused as I walked around. "How come I'm back to original position again?" I sweatdropped. "And I forgot to take Shun-san's Tsukiusa doll. Hmm…. This is quite troublesome. Should I wait or wander around?" I furrowed my brows.

Just as I'm going to wander around, something brushes against my leg. "This…"

"Found you, Hime-chan."

"Ah, Shun-san." Then, something black quickly slips to Shun-san's back. "Shun-san… That's Diablo, right?" I blinked pointed to where it was hiding.

"Oya."

"It has the same presence as Diablo." I smiled. The black thing shyly peeks from Shun-san's shoulder. "So, today it possesses a whistle." I laughed.

"It's okay. You can come out." Shun-san coaxed. The shy Diablo comes out quietly and then wraps around my neck.

"Thank you, Diablo, you found me first, right." I smiled at the whistle.

"Diablo seems to like you." Shun-san chuckled. "Well then, we should get going soon. Hime-chan. Here, give me your hand."

"Okay." Truthfully, I thought he is going to give me the black Tsukiusa doll I left in the dorm. But, he just grabs my hand and pulling me along. Diablo quickly hides itself the moment we step out from the Haunted House.

"Where do you want to go next, Hime-chan?"

"Ice cream." My eyes sparkled as I pointed to the stall.

"Then, let's go Hime-chan." I heard him chuckling beside me.~"~

"Hmhmhm." I hummed licking my precious delicious chocolate ice cream.

"When I see you eat it like that, it seems more delicious." Shun-san commented.

"Ice cream is always delicious." I answered. I look at Shun-san and then my ice cream. "Want to try?" I handed him my ice cream. "Ah, maybe I should give it to Hajime-san first and then to Shun-san." I mused.

"Ahahaha, you are really cute, Hime-chan." Shun-san laughed.

'Cute…? I…am….?' I blinked.

"Then, let me try." Shun-san took my ice cream and taste it.

"…" I stared at him.

"What's the matter, Hime-chan?" Shun-san smiled.

"…This is the first time….I've seen someone eat ice cream like that." I commented.

"Like that?"

"…Um… What was the word again? Cool…no, that's not it….Sexy….that's not right too… Ah, it's sensual." I hit my fist on my palm. "Shun-san?" I saw him trembling. 'Did I make him angry?'. But Shun-san as always beyond my expectation. He laughs. I swear, I even see tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Looks like Kakeru-kun is right. Hime-chan is really a natural." Shun-san is still trembling from laughter.

"Natural…?"

"Hime-chan doesn't need to know, just stay as you are." Shun-san patted my head. Then, he gives back my ice cream. "Let's finish this, before it melts." He gave me back my ice cream. ~"~

" Shun-san, let's ride roller coaster!" "Shun-san, merry-go-g\round." "Shun-san, it's shooting booth, let's have a competition." I drag the said male to the booth. The competition ends with Shun-san's overwhelming victory. He didn't hold back at all. Because of that I am sulking.

"Although Hime-chan's pouting face is cute. I like it more when you are smiling." Shun-san chuckled.

"…I am not pouting." I sulked.

"I gave my best, because this is a date with Hime-chan. What kind of demon king I would be I be if I can't please Hime-chan." Shun-san smiled. A life size gray Tsukiusa doll suddenly appears in front of my face. "Hai~ this is for Hime-chan. The white demon king tried hard to get this." Shun-san moved its hand to pat my head. I giggled lightly. "Mmnh~ now Hime-chan is smiling."

I hug the gray Tsukiusa doll as we stroll the park. "Hime-chan, let's ride that." Shun-san pulled me along to line up for Ferris Wheel. As expected the view from the highest point of the ride is beautiful, even more so because of the sunset. Though I personally prefer sunrise. I take a glance to Shun-san who is still smiling.

"…I've thought of this before…But, as I thought, Shun-san's eyes are really pretty." I nodded.

"Thank you, Hime-chan."

"You are very welcome."~"~

It's already dark by the time we arrived at the dorm. "It was fun. Thank you Shun-san." I thanked him, still hugging the doll.

"You are very welcome, Hime-chan." Shun-san chuckled. The elevator dinged, signaling we are already in the third floor.

"Are… Everyone hasn't come back yet? It's two days in a row." I looked at the dark hallway. "Shun-sa… He disappeared…" I looked at where he was only to find empty space. "…Oh well." I made my way to the common room, turning the light on.

"SURPRISE!" A loud paa from the party popper and the flying confetti surprised me.

"Eh?" I blinked, still not fully understanding the situation I am in. "Welcome to Tsukino dorm." They chorused.

"Come again…?"

"It's your welcome party, Hime-chan." Shun-san chuckled.

"Ah, Shun-san. you are here." I sweatdropped. "…Welcome party…?" I blinked.

"Yes. Since we didn't throw one when you came, and today we got a day off and all." Haru-san smiled.

"And…" Aoi-san continued.

"CONGRATULATION!" They chorused again.

"Since [Name] was hired as our composer…" Arata-san added.

"Once again. Please take care of us." They chorused. I feel warm inside my chest. Even though we haven't known each other that long. It's only a week, yet they are…

"[Name], let's see what we've gotten for you." Koi-san and Kakeru-san dragged me, showing me what they have gotten for me. There's a 'Welcome & Congratulation [Name]' hanging on the wall. There's a lot of food on the table. "Yoru-san, Aoi-san, are you two alright? Making these much really took toll on you two, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. We are fine." They nodded.

"[Name], here!." Koi-san directed my gaze to another part of the room, where there are 12 life size Tsukiusa dolls in variety colors lining up. "This is our gifts for you." Kakeru-san laughed.

"Everyone was doing their best when they prepared these, you know." Leyka smiled.

"Leyka, don't tell me the works you talked about is lie?" I looked at her.

"That's not a lie. Well, they tried their best yesterday and even finished some of their work ahead, just so today they will have they off." Leyka laughed.

"Thank you, Leyka." I hugged her.

"You are very welcome." Leyka patted my head. Then I turn to everyone, and proceed to hug each of them.

"Leyka, can I hug Hajime-san?" I turned to her.

"E-eh? Why are you asking me?" Leyka squeaked.

"Leyka is unexpectedly quite possessive after all, even though you don't look like the type." I grinned.

"…Well, if it's [Name]-san, I'll forgive you. Just once though." She grumbled with red face.

"See." I laughed. I hug Hajime-san for a brief moment as he pats my head. Then I go to Shun-san's.

"Shun-san." I opened my arms wide. "I'll transfer Hajime-san's hug to you." I laughed.

"Hime-chan, you really know me the best." Shun-san laughed as he hugged me. "Ah… I finally got Hajime's hug." Shun-san is really touched.

"Oi, you two are really…." Hajime-san sighed. ~"~

"[Name]-san, that Tsukiusa doll, did you get it from the theme park?" Leyka asked, indicating the gray doll that still being hugged.

"Yes. Shun-san won it from the shooting booth." I answered.

"I see. You mean that you challenged Shun-san to compete with you and then you lost, seeing it's Shun-san that's means you lost miserably. And then Shun-san gave it to you." Leyka translated.

I freeze, feeling the heat creeps to my face, I quickly bury my face to the doll. "Eh? Is it really like that?" Kakeru-san gasped. "Leyka, you stupid idiot." I pouted, the heat is still there.

"There, there." Rui-san stroke my head.

"Mmnh~ Hime-chan's pouting face is really cute. She unexpectedly hate to lose." Shun-san smiled while sipping his tea.

"But this is the first time we see [Name] is embarrassed." You-san smirked.

"Mmh mmh." They nodded. "Well, she can say any line without being flustered, even that kind of line." Arata-san said.

"…And she can hug idols without being shy at all." Kai-san sweatdropped.

"Huhuhu, since it comes to this, I'll tell you more about that cousin of mine." Leyka cackled. "Taa-daa!" Leyka took out a book, no that's an album.

"Leyka, where did you get that?" I frowned.

"Ah , this? This is delivery from Yuffie-san. By the way, you things have arrived. I called Yuri-san to deliver it. You'll need those right?" Leyka smiled.

' _Maybe I should just exterminate Yuffie for once and all, but that album… on second thought, I'll let her live a little longer.'_

"Leyka-san, what's that?" Aoi-san asked.

"This is [Name]-san album." Leyka laughed manically.

"…She is still holding grudge about last time." Yoru-san sweatdropped.

"Leyka, you shouldn't be the one to open that first." I told her.

"Huhuhu [Name]-san. You are not getting away. This is revenge no, I mean it's time to let them know you better." Leyka said proudly.

"…She clearly said revenge." Iku-san sweatdropped.

"Mmh." Rui-san nodded along.

"No matter what, you really shouldn't open it." I warned her again.

"I won't fall for that trick." She shook her head. The rest then begin to crowd around her. Leyka chooses to sit down, so even Hajime-san and Shun-san who are sitting on the sofa can see it too.

"Then, don't blame me later." I shrugged as I plugged my ears

"Never!" She grinned and opened the album, and let out a bloodcurling scream. The rest of them are speechless, while the leaders are still as usual, no reaction.

"That's why I told you, you shouldn't be the first to open it." I sighed. On the very first page is the picture where I wear white kimono and Han'nya mask, it's for Halloween party.

"[N]-[Na]-[Na]-[Nam]-[Name]-san… W-w-why… i-is." Leyka is shaking terribly, she even hugs Hajime-san feet without noticing.

"That's originally for Yuffie. My guess is Yuffie also fell to the trap and then sent this to you, so you can also suffer the same." I said. "…That's why I told you don't be the first to open it." I sighed.

"You reap what you sow." Hajime-san sighed.

"But, it's good you got the Han'nya mask one. " I smiled.

"It's not good at all." Leyka cried.

"Another one is Noh mask." I continued. ~Silence~. "M-maaa, Leyka –san is really weak handling stuff like this." Iku-san sweatdropped.

"There there. Don't cry anymore." I patted her head. "You can look at the album now, there's nothing like that anymore." I told her.

"R-Really?"

"Um. I think." I continued. Leyka cautiously turn the page now. Her spirit come back bit by bit as she explains to them about the picture. "…You sure still remember those." I sweatdropped.

"Well, I have photographic memory after all." She giggled.

"Ah! This is a stage play." Kakeru-san pointed to the picture.

"Ah, Sleeping beauty, was it." I blinked. "Yes, the one that you played the lead role." Leyka nodded.

"[Name] is!?" Koi-san gasped.

"Um. Actually the lead role was not me, but the girl who supposed to play as the princess got a cold on the day of the play. So, Yuffie asked me as substitute. Since the lines weren't that many, I agree." I told them, I still remember about this.

"What year was that?" Aoi-san asked.

"[Name]-san in first year of high school." Leyka answered.

"Sleeping beauty will be kissed by the prince, right? Then…" Arata-san looked at me.

"[Name]'s first kiss! Who was the prince!?" They exclaimed.

"No. We didn't kiss. There's still the continuation of the story. Since it will be pretend kiss, so we didn't actually kiss. But, in the end of the play, after the prince has entered the princess' chamber. My aniki entered the stage."

"…Seems like…" Yoru-san sweatdropped.

"Yeah, a chaos." You-san nodded.

"No at all. Yuri-san entered the stage as a wizard that has come to dispel the curse. In the end the wizard fought the prince which ended with Yuri-san overwhelming victory. And the wizard dispelled the curse with a wave of his staff." Leyka ended the story.

"The audiences were happy at the twisted ending, so it's fine." I nodded. ~"~

"By the way, we all know Leyka-san can't handle horror stuff, so how about [Name]?" Arata-san asked.

"We want to know too."

"[Name]-san is not good with hospital." Leyka flat out blurted that.

"Ah… It's normal." They looked at me.

"It stinks." I stated out the reason.

"Stink?" Rui-san blinked.

"Is it because medicine smell?" Kai-san smiled.

"There's that too." I answered. _'It stinks of death.'_

"Ah. [Name]-san also gets lost easily." Leyka grinned.

"How unexpected. If we are to see from appearance, it should be Leyka-san." Haru-san laughed.

"Haru-san. You are so mean." Leyka sweatdropped.

"Everyone, we should sleep now. It's late." Hajime-san said.

"Eeehh… But Haajime-san it's still 11 p.m." Koi-san protested.

"Oi Koi, what did you say?" Hajime-san glared at him.

"N-Nothing, we'll sleep now." He saluted.

We decide to end the party right then. After cleaning the room, we go back to our respective room. The Procellarum's members helped me moving my new Tsukiusa dolls. I have all of the collection now, I nod satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning." I greeted everyone as I entered the common room.

"Good morning." They greeted back.

"Kai-san, what's the breakfast for today?" I asked the taller male.

"Hamburger steak, sandwich, cheese fondue." Kai-san replied. "Do you want me to take it for you?" Kai-san asked.

"Mm. Thank you. I want Hamburger steak and cheese fondue." I yawned.

"Are you still sleepy?" He chuckled.

"A little." I rubbed my eyes.

"I'll get orange juice for drink, okay?" He laughed. After a shower, I eat breakfast with them.

"Kai-san, Shun-san still asleep." Yoru-san said.

"Haa… I understand. All of you eat your breakfast. I'll wake him up." Kai-san sighed. ~"~

"Take care." I waved to them. And then in the end I cope myself in my room again. Setting up my PC on the desk, TV, the BD player and also my game console. I left my laptop to be charged while I have my lunch. And then continue my work again. 'I need to buy stationery too.'

*PING* "Hm? A message, it's from Leyka." I opened the chat app. "Limited edition…" I read the message and open the image that she sent for me. A green Tsukiusa doll wearing glasses and Animate apron is displayed, there's also a beauty mark under his eye. "Haru…-san?" I blinked.

I look around my room, "Yosh, everything has been set up. Let's go to Animate. It's Tsukiusa limited edition, and I also need stationary." I nodded my head. Grabbing my bag, I go to outside. After the last incident where I forgot the black Tsukiusa, I never take it off from my bag again. I call a taxi and go to Animate shop.

There are a lot of people in the entrance. "Copy, copy, copy, copy and try to copy us." Two Tsukiusas black and white are dancing.

"Kyaaaa! So cute!"

"There are Gravi's members in the shop."

"Haru-san is a manager today."

"I know! I know! Hajime-sama is handing out a flyer."

"But, where is Koi-kun and Kakerun?"

"Kyaaa! I saw Aoi and Arata on the second floor.

"Maybe they are taking a break?"

I heard a lot of chatter about Gravi and look at the two Tsukiusa. 'There's no way, they are taking a break, while the others are working. There are only two possibilities, either they are working in the storage room or…' I grinned when I saw the still dancing Tsukiusas.

"Nee, Can I dance too?" I asked the two Tsukiusas. The two of them look at each other before they nod their head. "Thank you." I thanked them. "Excuse me, can you please record it for me?" I asked one of the girls there.

"Y-Yes."

"Thank you." I gave her my phone. Since the dance itself it's not as hard as I imagine, I can copy it fairly well. A lot of people recorded it too.

"Can you please take a photo for me?" I asked the same girl again.

"Of course." She smiled. Then I line up with the Tsukiusas, with me in the middle. I bend my knees a bit and put my hand on the knee, while the other hand is making peace pose. The two Tsukiusas are pumping their hands or fists? Up symmetrically one left and one right.

"Hai… Say cheese." The girl said as we heard the shutter's sound. "Here." She gave me back my phone. "Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem." She waved back.

"Tsukiusa-sans too, do your best." I smiled at them. Those two nod their head vigorously. When I enter the shop, there's this long line in a counter. I see Hajime-san is handing out flyer. "As expected…." I laughed lightly. Before I line up too, I go to buy the limited edition Tuskiusa first.

"[Name]."

"Haru-san, kon'nichiwa. I come to buy this." I showed him the doll.

"You really become attached with Tsukiusa." Haru-san laughed.

"Yes. It's cute." I smiled.

"I see, that's good then." Haru-san chuckled.

"Haru-san. do your best."

"Thank you."

After buying the doll, now I'm lining up on Hajime-san's counter. "Kon'nichiwa Hajime-san." I greeted.

"It's you, [Name]." Hajime-san smiled a little.

"Yes, I've come to buy this." I showed him the doll.

"Here." Hajime-san handed me a flyer.

"Thank you, Hajime-san. When I got back I'm going to brag to Shun-san." I laughed.

"You really are attached to Shun, aren't you?" Hajime-san sighed.

"… I don't really know myself, but when I am with Shun-san I feel calm and safe." I told him.

"I see." Hajime-san patted my head.

"Then, do your best." I smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Hajime-san, can I take your picture?" I asked.

"I don't mind, but…"

"I'm going to give it to Leyka, maybe Shun-san too." I giggled. In the end I took a few pictures and made my way to second floor. They said Aoi-san and Arata-san are here. 'Ah, There they are.'

"Aoi-san, Arata-san." I called.

"[Name]."

"Are, don't tell me you are lost?"

"Arata." Aoi-san scolded.

"Um. Don't worry I'm not lost. I came here to buy Tukisusa limited edition." I told them.

"Ah, Haru-san's Tsukiusa."

"Should I show you where's the cashier?" Arata-san asked.

"Arata, don't tease her." Aoi-san reprimanded.

"Hehehe, don't worry. I've bought it. Now I am just wandering around to buy stationery." I laughed.

"I see. I'll show the place." Aoi-san offered.

"Aoi, you are the same too." Arata-san said bluntly. I laugh at their antics. "Well then, please." I smiled.

"Can you go home alone or should we send you home?" Aoi-san asked worriedly.

"I will be fine. You have a performance, don't you?" I sweatdropped. I am happy they are worried about me, but isn't this a bit too much.

"That's true…"

"Don't worry. I brought Shun-san's charm with me. By the way, Where is Leyka?" I asked.

"Ah. She is with Preocella's members, since today they have a lot of jobs individually." Arata-san answered.

"I see. I understand. Then I'll go home now." I told them.

"I understand. Be careful, okay. If something happen, call us." Aoi-san said.

"Roger… Ah, but I don't have your numbers. I only have Leyka's."

"Yosh, take out your phone." Arata-san said. We exchange numbers and email address, chat ID, they even give me the rest of the group too, including Procella's.

"Thank you. Good luck on your performance." I waved to them. ~"~

"Mmnh. Looks like everything is already in place. I can start my song writing tomorrow." I nodded, satisfied. "I should take a bath soon." I looked at the clock showing 6.30 p.m.

"Ah, it was a nice bath." I sighed in bliss as I stepped in the common room. "Welcome back everyone. How was your work?" I asked them.

"Oh [Name], We are back." Kai-san greeted back.

"We are back." The others greeted back too.

"The bath is empty right now." I told them.

"Who want to take a bath first?" Kai-san asked them.

"Me." Rui-san raised his hand.

"Okay, then Rui first." Kai-san said as Rui-san stood up.

"By the way, does everyone know where is Shun-san?" I asked them.

"Is it's Shun-san he-"

"Ya, Hime-chan. You were asking for me?"

"Welcome back Shun/Shun-san." I looked up to him.

"Ah. Shun-san you come at the perfect time." I dragged him to my room. "Please wait a moment." I entered my room and retrieve my phone from my desk.

"Here." I showed him Hajime-san's picture which I took this afternoon.

"T-This is…" Shun-san's eyes sparkled.

"Hajime-san worked in Animate today and I got a flyer from Hajime-san." I grinned. "It's not about Hajime-san though… Anyway, I'll transfer the pictures to you." I laughed as I took my phone back and sent it to him.

"Thank you Hime-chan." Shun-san is touched…? Or just too happy, I guess both. "Aaahh… Hajime's picture… I must enlarge and print it out and then frame it."

"No problem." I laughed.

"Hime-chan." Shun-san called.

"Yes?"

Shun-san suddenly loops his hands around my neck. *Tick* I feel something is fastened around my neck. Since I can't see it, I touch the said thing to feel it. The soft material is comfortably resting around my neck.

"…Choker?" I blinked.

"Mmnh~ It suits you Hime-chan. With this you have the same as mine." Shun-san chuckled.

"Shun-san's is musical instrument, right? That means this too?" I asked pointing to my choker.

"Hime-chan's is custom made. It's not a musical instrument, just a choker with same design as mine. But I put a little magic." Shun-san smiled.

"What kind of magic? But is it fine for me to receive this, custom made is quite expensive. " I looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's fine. It's a custom made personally for Hime-chan after all. I put a magic so there won't be any bug around you." Shun-san chuckled.

"Bug repellant…? Well, it's almost summer. Thank you Shun-san." I chuckled.

"You are very welcome." ~"~

"…Uh…" (Kakeru)

"Is…that…" (Koi)

"A..ah.." (Yoru is looking between [Name] and Shun)

"That guy…" (You)

"This is…" (Haru pushed up his glasses)

"Wahhh…" (Aoi)

"Amazing…" (Arata)

"He finally done it" (Kai)

"Ooo…" (Rui in awe)

"Could it be… (Iku is sneaking glance to Shun)

"Shun." (Hajime)

"Ararara…" (Leyka)

"Mmh. It's delicious." I happily ate my dinner. "Everyone, why aren't you eating the dinner?" I blinked looking at everyone's faces.

"[Name], that thing around your neck…." You-san trailed off.

"This? Shun-san gave it to me. He said it's bug repellant." I told them.

"Bug repellant…?" They stared at Shun-san who is still smiling. At that time unbeknown to me, all of them share the same thought. _'The demon king has claimed her.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Late June-

"President, how was the song I sent to you? Was that acceptable?... Ok, so there's no problem, right? … Yes, I'll start the forth song soon … Thank you very much." I ended the call. "Hnngh…." I stretched my body.

I glance at the clock. "1.30 p.m. It's already noon." *growl* "No wonder I am hungry." I laughed. With that said, I head out from my room and have a lunch in the common room.

I have finished my lunch, so I should start writing the next song. I look at the window. "The weather is sunny too, and this place is cooler than my room. I'll just work here." I nodded my head and proceeded to bring my stationeries here. ~"~

"Hmhmhm." I started writing the words that come to mind when I imagine the theme. *drap drap* the sound of running footsteps make me pause. " Uh? Oh, Kuroda, Shiroda, Kon'nichiwa." I smiled. Those two rabbits, one big one small hop to me. Shiroda easily hops to my shoulder, while Kuroda lays his body across my lap, waiting to be pet.

"Hm…? Kuroda, where's your collar?" Kuroda stood up and shook his head. "Shiroda, do you know?" I looked at the loop-eared rabbit. Shiroda stretches her body upright, but still shakes her head. "Shall we search for it?" I asked the two rabbits. They nod their head vigorously in Kuroda's case.

"Then let's ask for the master key from Oji-san downstairs."

After explaining the situation, the kind Oji-san gladly lends us the key card.

"First, it's Hajime-san's room." I opened the door. Kuroda runs straight to the bed. "Kuroda, we are searching for your missing collar, not to sleep." I sweatdropped. Kuroda looked at me with watery eyes. "We'll take a nap after we found it, okay?" I giggled.

We carefully search around. "Hm? What's that?" I saw something shinny under the bed. I extend my hand, trying to take the shiny thing. "Ungh… A little bit more…" a blur of white suddenly runs past me. "Shiroda…?" Shiroda easily took back the shiny thing.

"Thank you Shiroda. This is…?" I looked at the shiny thing on my palm. "Earring? Ah, Hajime-san's earring…" After searching for a while, we found nothing except from the earring. "Looks like there's nothing anymore. Let's go to the next room." I told them.

The next is Haru-san's room. "Pardon my intrusion." I said quietly, even though I knew there's no one inside now. "…Kuroda, why aren't you coming in?" I looked back at him. Kuroda stands in the doorway, shaking his head vehemently. "…Is it because it smells Haru-san?" I sweatdropped.

*chirp chirp*

"Kon'nichiwa Hokekkyo-kun." I greeted as the small bird landed on my finger. "Chirp chirp." The small bird tilted its head.

"Hokekyo-kun, do you know where is Kuroda's collar? Or did you see anything like that?" I asked the nightingale.

"Chirp chirp." Hokekyo-kun shook its small head.

"Can you help me search for it?" I asked again. Hokekyo-kun flaps its wings and flies around the room. Shiroda and I are also searching around the room. We didn't find anything that looks like Kuroda's collar, but we found "…dried and dusty contact lens…" I look at the circular object on my palm. "Then, next room it is then." I smiled.

We go to Arata-san's room. This time Kuroda joins us in searching, Hokekyo-kun too. Well, it seems interested in helping, the more the merrier. Once again, we found nothing about the collar's whereabouts, instead we found an already expire coupon for free strawberry milk.

"…Somehow, I feel like we are having a treasure hunting adventure." I giggled.

"Next, Aoi-san's room."

"Let's search around. Be careful, don't knock anything, okay." I smiled to them.

This time too, nothing about Kuroda's collar. We found a recipe. "How come he can make such a complicated meal." I sweatdropped.

Next is Leyka's room. "It still look the same… Well, I guess it won't look different only after a while." I laughed. Leyka is a neat person. All of her books in the shelf are arranged according to alphabet. Though she's not a neat freak, she just like a little neater than others. Rather than Kuroda's collar, I found a phone strap. This must be from Yuffie. Only Yuffie has this kind of unique taste.

Next is Koi-san's room. "Whoa, not so different from mine." I blinked. Of course, instead of Tsukiusa, Koi-san's room is full of robot figurine. Each of them is displayed carefully.

"Bark!"

"Ah, Koroke. Kon'nichiwa." I patted the dog.

"Woof!"Koroke wagged his tail. "Can you help me finding Kuroda's collar?" I aksed. "Woof!" He barked cheerfully.

Few minutes later. "…Hairpin…?"

"Yosh, next room."

"Nakai-san, kon'nichiwa." Nakai-san tilted his head. "Actually…" After explaining the situation, Nakai-san gladly helps us. It seems like we are really doing treasure hunting rather than searching for Kuroda's collar and the sum of the pets also increases each time. Unfortunately, in Kakeru-san's room, all we found is a bell. "Exactly like Nakai-san's bell." I commented.

"Hmm….? Let's go to the third floor." I suggested. The pets army follow me obediently to the third floor. In Kai-san's room, we found his secret stash of sweets. "….pffft….hahahha." we laughed. I know Kai-san likes sweets, but never thought he has his own secret stash.

Next is You-san's room. There's a piece of paper trapped between the wall and the bookshelf. After a while, we get it out. "…Curry's recipe… As expected from You-san." I laughed. We also find Magellan in the bathroom, to be precise in the empty tub. Magellan easily agrees joining our treasure hunting crew.

Next is Yoru-san's room. I actually didn't expect anything from his room. But after searching for a while carefully. We find a sheet of recipe. "Recipe… The cook resident sure is diligent." We giggled.

In Rui-san's. "Meow." "Ah, Yamato." I greeted the cat on the bed. "Meow." Yamato 'meow'ed.

"We are searching for Kuroda's collar, do you know anything?" I asked.

"Meow." Yamato shook his head. "Hmm… Wanna search with us?" I grinned. Yamato gracefully jumps down from the bed. "Yosh, let's go." I smiled.

"…band-aid…?" I blinked.

"This is Iku-san's room." I opened the door. I see Ichigo is lying down on the bed.

"Ah, Kon'nichiwa Ichigo." I said to the panda. Ichigo lazily sits up looking at us.

"Ichigo, do you know where is Kuroda's collar?" I asked. Ichigo shakes its head slowly. After searching the whole room. We only found a wristband. Exiting Iku-san's room, with Ichigo tagging along now, I see Diablo is running around in the hall. "Kon'nichiwa, Diablo." I crouched down as Diablo stopped right in front of me.

"Do you know where is Kuroda's collar?" I asked. Diablo shakes the box left and right, indicating it doesn't know. "I see." I sighed softly. "The last room is Shun-san's room. I doubt I'll find anything there though, but… Oh well." I grinned making our way to his room.

When I opened the door, all the animals with the exception of Shiroda and Diablo all froze on the spot. "What's wrong? You guys don't want to enter?" I asked. All of them shake their head no. "Is that so? Then, I'll enter with Shiroda and Diablo, be good." I told them.

Shun-san's room is bigger than expected. Well, since this is Shun-san we are talking about, nothing is weird. There's a corner where he displayed all Hajime-san's goods, even the picture I took last time in Animate.

"Shun-san's room is comfortable, even the temperature is nice." I sighed blissfully. Shiroda, Diablo and I search around the room and end up with nothing, no actually we found something…. A button.

Since we didn't find anything else, we exited his room. "…It was not everywhere…" I scrunched my brows.

"Kuroda, where did you go again?" I asked the rabbit. Kuroda looks left and right before he suddenly stands upright.

"You remember?"

Kuroda hops to the stairs, so we follow him to the rooftop. "Everyone, let's search around." I instructed them.

"Woof! Woof!" Koroke barked, catching our attention. I look at where Koroke barked. There in the gap between the underside of water tank and the floor something blue is swaying.

"Good job! Koroke." I patted his head. Climbing the ladder carefully and snatched back the collar.

"Don't lost it again, okay." I flicked his nose after finished putting up his collar.

"Then, Everyone, let's take a bath together." I laughed. So we end up taking a bath in my room, after the treasure hunting. And then I dry them one by one in the common room, considering it's too cramped in my room. I look at the 'treasure' we collected and then the pets and I look at each other. "We really should give these back to them." We laughed. "Well… They won't come home yet, so…" I lay down on the sofa, taking a quick nap.~"~

*3rd POV*

"I am back~." Shun smiled. "Oya?" Usually Shiroda will welcome him back without fail, but he didn't see her today, let alone the other animals that are usually loitering around the hall. But still, Shun makes his way to the common room. He smiles at the sight in the common room where [Name] is sleeping in the sofa surrounded by the pets. he finally found out why Shiroda hasn't welcome him back.

Then the things on the table caught his eyes. "I see." He chuckled as he sat down on another seat just calmly watching them and reading a book he took out.

"I am back." Kai's voice was heard in the doorway. "Shun, Kurotsuki-san-" Kai stopped in the mid speech when he saw the sight in the common room.

"Welcome back, Kai. Hime –chan is sleeping. They went to quiet an adventure today." Shun chuckled.

"Adventure?" Then Kai too noticed the 'treasure' [Name] accumulated on the table. "These are…"

"Looks like Hime-chan found my missing button." Shun-san chuckled. "By the way, Kai. Can you make tea for me?" Shun smiled.

By the time Kai come back with tea. Another member already looking at the 'treasure'.

"Welcome back, You." Kai said.

"Ah, Kai. I am back." You said back still looking at the recipe.

"What's wrong?" Kai put down the tea.

"Ah, no. it's just this recipe is supposed to be missing months ago. But today it pops out again." You said.

"That's because Hime-chan went treasure hunting." Shun answered sipping the tea.

"Treasure hunting? In the dorm?" You sweatdropped.

One by one the members come back from their works, and each of them is surprised seeing the 'treasure' on the table. Some even go down to call Six Gravity members and to take their phone.

Leyka squeals at the sight of napping [Name] and quickly takes a few picture, preparing to send it to their family.

"This is my earring." Hajime looked at his supposed to be missing earring.

"My phone strap." Leyka grabbed her unique phone strap. It was a gift from Yuffie. She thought she lost it and didn't dare to report it to Yuffie.

The others too began to take their supposed to be missing thing and snap a picture or two at the napping [Name].

*1st POV*

"Unggh.." I groaned a little as noise began to enter my ears. I wake up groggily, yawning and trying to focus my eyes.

"Koi, it's your fault. [Name] woke up because you are so noisy."

"Eh!? My fault!? Kakeru too, your phone is too noisy when taking picture."

I sit up, rubbing my eyes to clear the sleepiness.

"Good morning, Hime-chan." Shun-san smiled.

"…Good morning…" I yawned.

"It's already evening." Kai-san sweatdopped.

"You two, look! Now you woke her up." Haru-san scolded.

"Did I sleep too long?" I asked blinking.

"Hehe, Hime-chan's sleeping face is cute too." Shun-san chuckled, when I finally awake.

I finally notice everyone is gathering here. "Welcome back, everyone." I said. The animals around me begin to wake up one by one. When they spotted their owner. They happily either hop, run, walk, or waddle to them, with the exception of Kuroda which is actually the President's pet but is more attached to Hajime-san and Shiroda that found my shoulder is comfortable.

"Did you have a good nap?" Hajime-san asked.

"Yes." I answered smiling. "By the way, everyone I found- Are…?" I looked at the now empty table.

"[Name]" They called.

I look up at them, each of the members showing the 'treasure' I found. "Thank you!" They chorused.

"You are very welcome." I laughed as they laughed along with me. "Ah, I found Kai-san's secret stash." I smiled.

"Eh? Seriously!? I thought I hide it quite well." Kai-san scratched his cheek. And then another round of laughter.~"~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today, I continue to compose the song I failed to do yesterday. The lyrics is almost done. Just a few more sentences. Kuroda, Shiroda and Diablo are faithfully playing by my side. Seeing me put down my pen, the three pets, two rabbits and one box jump to my lap.

"Ahahaha, you three are so cute." I laughed. *growl* There's a silence, before I broke to laughter. "Hehe, let's go have a lunch." I scratched my cheek. "Everyone, it's lunch time." I called, in instant all the pets in the dorm come to me, almost knocking me down. "Hai Hai. Calm down." ~"~

I put down their food and I too start eating. "Itadakimasu." I clapped my hand. Today lucnch is omurice. "…Ah, it was delicious." I sighed. Now it's time to compose the melody for the song.

Few hours later, I am still sitting in front of the piano, randomly pressing the keys. "Ugh… Somehow the melodies sound wrong? Or should I change the lyrics?" I groaned. It's been a while since I am stumped like this.

"Maybe I should take a break first." I stretched my hand. While thinking about the song, I rest my hand on the key. By the time I come back from my mind I already halfway playing a song I composed long time ago. (Atelier Iris 3 – Things Thought Alone)

After I finished the song, I continue another song (Detective Conan – Togetsukyou Kimi Omou). I begin to sing along. By the time I finished singing the song, I finally realized a group of people that are standing in the doorway and are staring at me.

"Everyone, how long have you been there?" I asked those group of people.

"[Name]…" Koi-san called.

"Yes?"

"That's amazing!" Koi-san exclaimed. And then he and Kakeru-san rush toward me.

"Hai, you two calm down." Haru-san grabbed their collars preventing them from rushing and knocking me down in the end.

"[Name], play one more song." Koi-san pleaded.

"Yes! Yes! One more song." Kakeru-san joined.

"I don't really mind, but-"

"But?"

*Growl* "…I am hungry." I averted my eyes. Haru-san and the others laugh at my comment.

"Then, let's have dinner." Kai-san suggested.

"Yosh, you'll have to play again after dinner." Koi-san said.

Thus after dinner, the Six Gravity and Procellarum once again gathers in the music room.

"[Name], play a song." Koi-san urged.

"Okay." I laughed. My fingers then dance across the keys playing a song (Final Fantasy IX – Aloha de Chocobo).

"Encore!" Kakeru-san added.

Then another one because of encore (Final Fantasy IX – Rose of the May).

"[Name], shouldn't you sing too." You-san smirked.

"Eh? That… I'd rather not. I'm not really good at singing." I waved my hands.

"That's not true. You have a good voice. All of us heard it just now." Iku-san protested.

"It's just average." I sweatdropped.

"That's not true." They began to protest against me.

"Hai Hai. I'll play another song." I quickly changed the subject.

"[Name]-san. can I request a song?" Leyka asked.

"Request? Okay, say it." I nodded.

"Then, Mizu no Akashi. You have to sing along too." She grinned.

"Eehhh…" I looked at them. The junior pair from Six Gravity is pressuring me with their puppy dog eyes. While the other junior pair is cheering me telling me I can do it. I look at Shun-san, hoping to be saved.

"Sorry, Hime-chan. I want to hear you sing too." He smiled.

I change my target to Hajime-san. "Good luck." He smiled a little. I sweatdopped at the encouragement.

I look at Haru-san and Kai-san. The two of them just smile and gesture to me to play.

I change to the middle pairs. You-san is just smirking, Aoi-san and Yoru-san are still waiting for me to play. While Arata-san also says, "Give up and play it."

"…I understand… Everyone is so mean…" I pouted, but in the end I still played the song and sang it (Gundam Seed – Mizu no Akashi).

"Yosh! No more singing." I said after I finished the song.

"Eeeehhhh…" They protested.

"Why don't you become an idol?" Kai-san asked.

"I don't really like to be the centre of attention." I shook my head.

"Is that so? That's a pity." Aoi-san frowned a little.

"It's fine. Besides I like composing more than singing actually." I laughed.

"[Name]." Rui-san called.

"Yes?"

"Another song, please."

"Okay, but no singing." I giggled. "Ah, I have a sudden inspiration when I saw Hajime-san and Leyka. I'll play the melody, okay." They quieted down when I play the melody (Full Moon wo Sagashite – New Future).

"Whoaa, it's amazing. Even though it's just melody for now. I wonder how this will turn out if you write the lyrics." Koi-san said.

"Then, this is reserved for their wedding." I laughed.

"Good idea." Haru-san remarked.

"[N]-[Name]-san. How about Shun-san?" Leyka tried to change the topic, her face is so red now, even apple and tomato will feel ashamed.

"About that, actually there is one though." I giggled. Once again I play the melody for them (The Royal Tutor Haine – Prince Night~ Dokko Ni Itta No Sa My Princess).

"Thank you, Hime-chan." Shun-san chuckled.

"You are welcome." I said.

"Then how about…" In the end I play a song for each of the members.~"~

* * *

-Early July-

"This is the fifth song you've completed. You work fast." Tsukishiro-san complimented.

"That's because I didn't do any other work aside from composing." I grinned. "Then, I am going now. I'll come back to submit my next song." I stood up.

"Okay. Do you want me to send you back to the dorm?" He asked kindly.

"It's fine." I shook my head. "Today is kind of special. I am going to explore around the town." I smiled.

"Is that so? Then, be careful. Don't get lost." He laughed.

"Yes~" I exited the office building and began my aimless wandering… no, that's not true. It's culinary tour round 2.

You see, today is my birthday so, of course I am going to treat myself. My phone keeps vibrating from the morning. I am sure half of them are from Yuffie annoying me, then the rest are congratulation wish from my family, with promises that my gifts already on the way.

"Yosh! let's go to food hunting. After that I'll take my orders from cake shop later." I pumped my fist up. ~"~

I enter the dorm with two big boxes on each hand. "Ah, Jou-chan." An elderly man called as I stepped into the dorm.

"Ah, Ojii-san. Kon'nichiwa. Is something matter?" I asked.

"Your packages have arrived." Ojii-san smiled.

"Packages?" I blinked. I look at the mentioned packages and sweatdrop. "…Yuffie sure went all out as usual." I sighed.

"They sure a lot of packages. Is today your birthday?" He laughed.

"Actually yes. Ah! Ojii-san, here!" I give him the cake I ordered.

"Oh, I see. Happy birthday, Jou-chan." He congratulated me "…And this is?" Ojii-san blinked.

"It's a cake. Please eat it with everyone." I answered.

"Oh my, thank you Jou-chan. I am sure everyone will be happy." He said.

"Yes. I hope so too." I replied.

"Then, let's get these gifts moved to upstairs."

Ojii-san helps me move all the packages to the third floor. After putting the cake in the refrigerator. I take a quick shower and cope myself in the common room. My task is to separate the gifts, which one is the real one and which is zonk, courtesy from Yuffie. Half of the gifts have to be fake. It's Yuffie tradition every year. Since I do this every year, somehow I know which is which. I'll send back the zonk one back to Yuffie later.

"I am- Whoaaa! What are these?"

"Welcome back, Kai-san." I smiled.

"I am back. These are…"

"My birthday gift, apparently." I giggled.

"Hee… Birthday gift… Eh!? Today is your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Thesn, Happy Birthday. You should tell us sooner." Kai-san patted my head.

"Hehehe. Thank you very much."

"So, why are you sorting the gift, not opening it?" Kai-san asked.

"Half of these are zonk. They are sent by out residence troublemaker. This is her tradition every year apparently." I explained, putting away yet another gift.

"Hee… She has a lot of free time." Kia-san sweatdropped.

"That's true. A little too much." I laughed. "Kai-san, can you help me open the gifts on this side?" I asked pointing to my left. "They are safe." I said.

"Leave it to me."

"We are- Whoa, what are these?" You-san asked.

"What's wrong You? Eh, this is…?" Yoru-san also speechless.

"[Name]-san." I heard Leyka called.

"Yes?"

"Here. Your birthday gift." Leyka gave me a small gift no bigger than my palm.

"Ah, Thank you Leyka." I put it to my left.

"Don't tell me, this side is…" Leyka looked at my right.

"Yes. It's from Yuffie." I nodded.

"I see. I'll help too." Leyka took a seat beside me and helped me sorting the gift.

"...Wait! Why do the three of you calmly sitting sorting gift!" You-san frowned.

"[Name]'s birthday…" Yoru-san mumbled.

"Ah, I actually forgot myself. But my phone kept vibrating receiving messages from my family." I laughed.

"[NAME]!" This time accompanied by loud footsteps.

"Welcome back everyone." I greeted.

"Ah, we are- wait! That's not it. I heard today is your birthday!?" Koi-san blurted out.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Kakeru-san joined.

"…Because… I forgot…?" I blinked.

"You forgot your own birthday? …Somehow, it's amazing." Iku-san sweatdropped.

"[Name], Happy Birthday." Rui-san congratulated.

"Thank you, Rui-san." I thanked him.

"Let's celebrate it then." Arata-san said.

"We'll cook." Aoi-san and Yoru-san said.

"Eh? It's fine. I've bought the cake. Let's eat it together later." I told them.

"But…"

"Well, we feel bad we didn't buy anything for you." Haru-san smiled.

"I already receive the best gift. So I don't mind at all." I grinned.

"From who? What kind of gift? Don't tell me it's Shun-san." Koi-san laughed.

"No. it's from everyone." I corrected.

"But, we didn't buy anything for you." Haru-san frowned.

"Being able to live with everyone is already the best gift I ever received. So I am the one need to thank everyone. Everyone, thank you for allowing me to live with you all." I bowed.

"[Name]" Koi-san and Kakeru-san sniffled. "Waahhh! You are my good little sister." They hugged me from each side.

"I want to join too." Rui-san joined the group hug.

"Then, I will join too." Shun-san said as he too joined the group hug.

"Ah. Shun-san, can I request something from you?" I asked the taller male.

"Mnh~ anything you want." Shun-san smiled.

"Name… Shun-san, can you call me by my name?" I asked.

Shun-san looks surprised for a moment before he smiles again. Somehow it looks gentler than before. "Then, Happy Birthday [Name]." Shun-san smiled.

I don't know why, but I feel extremely happy right now. That's why I give him the best and the biggest smile I can muster. " Yes, thank you very much."

"In the end, Shun's gift is the best." Hajime-san smiled.

"Hehehe. I got a good shot." Leyka grinned.


	9. Special Chapter

Special Chapter~

Since this idea suddenly popped out when I was listening to the song

* * *

I don't know why I am suddenly appear here, all I know is that I need to go back to where I belong. But then there's this problem. I don't know how, in the first place I don't even remember how I end up in this place. In another world. When I woke up, I've already become some noble lady in this foreign land.

Then there's this random noble girl that actually can win an Oscar award if she's born in my world. This random girl keeps tagging along wherever I go and stirs up some overdramatic drama, which she always drags me into it, even though I don't understand what she said, nor do I want to understand. I don't even know her name actually. She's not important, that's why I ignore her in the end. Because I have more pressing and important matter to think, for example how can I go back to my own world.

But because of my indifferent personality toward her and the others, she gained a lot of sympathy from passerby while I gained a lot of enemies that I don't know the names or the faces. After weeks of effort of searching, I realized I am alone in this world. There's no one from my world that end up here. That's why I doubled my effort to search a way to go home.

Not only that, the worst problem is this kingdom's prince has this weird delusion. A delusion where I am the evil possessive woman who love him too much and tries to break apart the love affair between him and that overdramatic noble girl. I don't even know his name actually, let alone look at him. Since I already have someone I like, someone I treasure so much.

I sigh softly looking at the clear night sky which is full of glittering stars. I might enjoy this scenery if this is in my world or that person is her with me. But the situation right now differs greatly from those. I am stranded alone here, with no way of going back home.

"I wish he find me soon." I sighed. 'Or I wish I can go home now.' I miss him so much, his voice, his smile, his scent, everything about him.

"I finally found you, evil woman. How dare you bully my beloved. If you don't apologize now, I'll make sure you'll end up in dungeon."

"Ouji-sama, please don't be mad. It's all my fault. If I don't love you, then all of this would not happen." A high pitched voice cried.

Her voice is too high, even my ears are itchy listening to it. I sigh loudly, and here I thought this will be the quietest place in the whole academy where I can think alone. The beautiful scenery here is broken the moment those two start loitering here.

"If you have finished speaking your piece, you can leave." I said not even looking back at them nor minding how disrespectful my tone towards the prince, granted he doesn't deserve even a tiny bit respect from me.

"You-"

"If you aren't leaving, then I will." I cut his speech, walking back to my room ignoring those two. ~"~

The next day, I come to the same spot again. I don't care how, right now I want to hear his voice so badly. So I take a deep breath and…

 _Taisetsuna kimi no tame ni_

 _Kokoro wo komete okuru mono_

 _Bukiyou na omoi wo kimi ni todokete kure_

 _Negai kome eranda_

 _Kotoba ni shitte kimi ni suki to wa ienai_

 _Katachi ni shitte shimattara ushinau no ga kowai kara_

 _Dakara ima wa kore ga_

 _Boku no seiipai no ai da to omoi komete_

 _Kimi ni ikusen no hana wo sono teippai okutte_

 _Boku dake no tokubetsu na hana wo sakasetai_

 _Taisetsu de mamoritakute setsunai hodo itooshikute_

 _Omoi yo kaze ni nori, hana wo yurase_

"Hmph. Now you are trying to seduce me through singing. You wish." The prince snorted.

"Ouji-sama, you can't say it like that. This just prove how much she love you, your highness. You should say it gently, even though you are rejecting her."

"Oh, Why must you be so kind, my beloved."

"Ouji-sama."

How come these two keep causing trouble for me, which part of my expression or body language that showed or said I love _'this'_ kind of delusional _thing_. When did I say this song is for him.

Those two continue their lovey-dovey moment which I don't care at all. Right now all I wanted to hear is his voice. I keep waiting, waiting for someone to continue the song, waiting for him to continue the song. But after a while there's no indication nor a presence of another people in this place.

Tears gather in my eyes. I want to cry right now and here, if not because of those two _things_ that are loitering around. Despair comes to me like a wave, making me lower my head, unable to stand this feeling anymore.

 _Taisetsuna kimi no tame ni_

 _Kokoro wo komete okuritai_

I whip my head so fast to the direction where the voice comes from. I am surprised my neck is still okay, considering how fast I turn. But I hear it that voice…

 _Sekai wo kimi to boku no tame ni aru_

 _Sonna fuu ni omoeru you na mono_

My eyes widened. There stood in front of me is someone I've been waiting this whole time. I take a step forward, another step and another before I broke into run.

 _Kotoba ni shitte kimi ni suki to iwanai_

 _Katachi ni dekiru hodo kantan no omoi janai kara_

I hug him tightly as I break down. The tears, the frustration, the despair, all of the turbulent emotions are flowing out as my tears flow down from my eyes.

 _Dakara ima wa kore ga boku no seippai no ai da to_

 _Omoi wo komete_

My grip tighten around his back, afraid he'll fade away if I release him, afraid that this is no more than illusion. "Sh-Shun-san…." I sobbed gripping tightly. "Shun-san…" I gripped tighter if that even possible.

 _Kimi ni ikusen no hoshi wo sono me ni ippai okutte_

 _Boku dake no toukubetsuna hoshi wo terashitai_

 _Kanashimi mo kursuhimi mo yorokobi mo subete kimi to_

 _Wakeatte ikite ikou inori komete_

He sang softly to my ears. "Shun-san… I was always alone… there's no one here… I was so lonely…" I cried out releasing the pent up loneliness.

"It's alright now[Name]. I am here now. I'm sorry I can't come to you sooner." He stroke my hair.

"I-It's fine. As long as… as long as you are here now." I hiccupped.

"Don't cry anymore. I like smiling Hime-chan much more." He wiped my tears using his thumb, smiling gently.

"Un." I answered, smiling a little still hiccupping a little.

"By the way, Hime-chan." Shun-san called, still stroking my hair quietly.

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"Who are they?" Shun-san looked at the side.

"Ah." I finally remembered, there are still two delusional people here. "Just some random noble girl that stirs up some drama wherever she goes, especially around me. Then the other one is a delusional prince which I don't even know the name. he keeps having delusion that I love him and try to interfere with his love affair." I frowned looking at them.

"Heee… Is that so?" Shun-san smiled. But it feels different from the smile he showed to me just now.

"They are so weird. I never speak with him, let alone look at him. I only like Shun-san after all." I mumbled. "Ah…" I looked up and finally realized my mistake saying it out loud, Shun-san is looking to me with his usual smile, making the heat creeps to my face. I quickly bury my face to his chest, preventing him looking at me. His chest rumbles as he chuckle resulting my face turn even redder.

"That means they were bullying you, right Hime-chan." Shun-san said as he continued to stroke my hair.

"I guess so…" I answered. Right now I feel so comfortable I might fall asleep any time now.

"Hmm~… they dared to bully you." Shun-san laughed a little. Suddenly the clear night sky is covered by dark clouds in instant. Lightning is rumbling loudly. It looks ready to strike at any moment.

"Kyaaaa!" The girl cried snuggling to the prince. The prince loops a protective arm around her shoulder as he pulled her tighter.

"W-Who are you!?" The prince tried to be brave but fail as we heard him stutter.

"Me? I am just a normal Maou-sama." Shun-san smiled. The lightning strikes down near the clearing, further frightening the girl.

"O-Ouji-sama." She cried meekly.

"W-W-What do y-you mean b-by Ma-Maou-sama. T-That's just so-some legend. I-I tell you, I-I am t-the p-prince. I-I can eas-easily lock yo-you two in d-dun-dungeon." He stuttered badly.

"I don't care whatever you said. Legend or not. Prince or not, either way you made my bride cried." Shun-san narrowed his eyes.

' _Bride…?'_ Shun-san suddenly warps his hand around my head, covering my ears and successfully tucking me away in his embrace.

"Humans, suffer the consequences!" He growled. After that all I heard is distant noise of rumbling lightning, followed by shrieks and screams, then faded to nothing.

When I finally look at those two 'things', they already fainted. Several burnt black mark around them. "Shun-san." I tugged his cloth.

"Hm?"

"Let's go home." I smiled.

"That's true. Everyone is worried about you." He smiled his usual smile.

"Ah, before that." I said suddenly stopping him.

"What's wrong Hime-chan?" Shun-san asked.

"Can you change my dress. It's quite uncomfortable." I tugged at my dress. Those puffy type dress like the one they wore in the mid century in Europe.

"Hehe. Hime-chan is fine this way. No matter what you wear, you are still cute. Beside I might want a picture of this one." He chuckled.

"Shun-san." I pouted.

"But next time, you are going to wear white dress for me. My cute bride." He whispered softly to my ear.

*chuu~*

Before I could react, I feel sensation on my neck. "Shun-san." I yelped covering my neck blushing from his action. But this Maou-sama before me is just laughing gleefully looking at my red face. ~"~

* * *

The song on the fic is called 'Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo'. Just in case some of the readers don't know.

Happy reading. I'll be happy if you review this.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We are going to an island? Me too?" I blinked.

"Yes. Six Gravity and Procellarum are going to have join filming. That's why we are going to an island." Leyka explained.

"I can understand if you are going since you are assistant manager, but me too?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You work too much. Even the President told me you should take a break. Well, since they are going to an island, I ask permission from President to take you along, and he agreed." Leyka grinned.

"…I see…"

"That's why, I'll help you pack today. We are going to stay there 3 days 2 nights. We'll depart tomorrow. Of course we need to pack some swimsuit too, just in case." Leyka smiled.

 _'She's scary as usual.'_ I sweatdopped. "But, I don't have any swimsuit." I said.

"We'll buy it after we have finished packing." She replied easily.

So after packing the luggage, I am dragged to another shopping spree. Our goal—no, her goal today is buying swimsuit. "[Name]-san, what colour do you like?" Leyka asked as she browsed through the rack.

"Anything is fine as long as it's comfortable." I answered.

"Then, this one." Leyka grinned as she showed me a gray two pieces shorts bikini. It's just a plain gray in colour with a black and white Tsukiusas picture.

"I'll try this then." Taking the bikini, I go to the changing room. "How is it?" I asked her after I had finished changing.

"[Name]-san, you are so cute." Leyka squealed.

"Is that so? Thank you. It's comfortable too." I smiled.

"Then, it's decided." She smiled gleefully.

"So, which is yours?" I asked.

"Hmmm… I can't decide between this and this." She furrowed her brows.

"Why don't you go with purple? Hajime-san's image colour is purple." I grinned.

"E-eh?! But-"

"Yosh! The purple one then." I quickly snatched the purple swimsuit and went to the register. After buying them, I quickly drag her back to the dorm, before she had another idea to make me her dress up doll again.

The next day, we wake up quite early. We are going to the island using bus. I am still sleepy because I stay up late last night to finish the song lyrics. After we settled down in the bus, I fall asleep right away.

"Hngh…"

"Ah, Hime-chan is waking up."

I open my eyes slowly, my sight is still blurry. I rub my eyes to clear the sleepiness away.

"Good morning, Hime-chan." Shun-san's smiling face greeted me.

"Shun…-san? Why are you here? I was sure I sat beside Leyka." I yawned a little.

"That's because , I don't want to miss Hime-chan's cute sleeping face." Shun-san smiled.

"? Not Hajime-san? But me?" I put a confused face.

"Hajime has woken up." Shun-san cheerfully replied.

"Thanks to you." Hajime-san said.

I feel something drops to my lap. When I look at it. A familiar white coat is on my lap. "Thank you, Shun-san."

"Hehe. You are very welcome." He patted my head.

"…So, why is Leyka grinning like a madman?" I asked looking at the said female with her smartphone on her hand.

"Hehehe. [Name]-san, your sleeping face is still cute as ever." She grinned.

"…Leyka, are you going to be a stalker?" I sweatdopped.

"That's Yuffie-san's hobby. I was just taking your picture for album." Leyka denied.

"Album..? What kind of album?" I blinked.

"[Name]'s sleeping memoirs." Leyka answered.

"….What's that?" I blinked.

"It's about [Name]-san's sleeping face from baby to now. It was started by Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama. Now Yuffie is the one in charge." Leyka explained.

"[Last Name] household sure has unique taste…." Iku-san sweatdropped.

"I want to see." Rui-san said.

"See what?" Koi-san blinked.

"[Name]'s sleeping memoir." Rui-san answered.

"I want to see it too." Kakeru-san nodded.

"Then, I'll send it right away, after I printed out the one Leyka has just sent to me." A familiar voice came out from Leyka's phone.

"Yuffie." I blinked.

"It's a great idea Yuffie-san. Then I can finally take my reveng- I mean everyone can learn more about [Name]-san." Leyka nodded.

"She definitely said revenge just now, right?" You-san sweatdropped.

"Hahaha…." Yoru-san laughed nervously.

"Don't tell me she's still holding grudge." Arata-san said.

"There's no way…. Right?" Aoi-san smiled wryly.

"Is Leyka-san this kind of character?" Haru-san sweatdropped.

"Looks like we can't carelessly anger her." Kai-san laughed.

"Apparently Leyka-san is the type that holding grudge for a long time." Tsukishiro-san supplied.

"Yeah. There's one time I ate her pudding, she held grudge until I bought another one to appease her." Kurostsuki-san laughed.

"Tsk tsk. Leyka you shouldn't do that. That's no good." Yuffie frowned.

"You are the one to talk." Leyka and I said in unison.

"Who was it the one that dragged us to stalk Yuri-san's Omiai?" Leyka said.

"Who was it again that dragged us to stalk Squall and Rinoa's date? Thanks to that I got to taste Squall's iron fist of love. It hurt so much. Even remembering it now I still can feel my head is throbbing." I sighed.

"Ahahaha… Anyway, I will go to Tokyo to deliver the album." Yuffie changed the topic.

"You are not going anywhere." Another familiar voice said.

"Aniki."

"Yuri-san."

"Geh, Yuri. Why can't I go?" Yuffie whined.

"You are definitely going to cause trouble there." Aniki said sternly.

"Ehhh?! Not fair." Yuffie protested.

"Anyway. Leyka, I hope you can take day off sometimes to come home. Obaa-san and Ojii-san are worried about you." Aniki said.

"I understand Yuri-san." Leyka nodded.

"And [Name]. Don't wander around without map." Aniki said.

"Hai~." Then he hung up.

"[Name]'s brother somehow remind me of someone…" Koi-san stated looking at Hajime-san.

"Uh uh…" The rest nodded their head in understanding.

"Eh? Is that so?" I blinked.

Then for the rest of the trip, we are playing card games to relive our boredom.

"Everyone, we almost arrive." Tsukishiro-san said catching our attention.

"After crossing that bridge, we'll be arriving at the villa for our filming." Kurotsuki-san added.~"~

"Everyone! Attention!" Tsukishiro-san clapped his hand. "After putting your backpacks in your room. Please gather here again." Tsukishiro-san said.

"Hai~" We chorused.

After putting our luggage to our room. I go back to the beach helping with miscellaneous work. Well, since I get to come here free, I should do some works as compensation. I get to rest when they start filming, so now I am chilling under a parasol working for another song.

"How was Hime-chan's work? Is it going smoothly?" Shun-san sat down beside me.

"Yes. I am on my 7th song now." I replied.

"Hime-chan is really a hard worker. I like a hardworking people." Shun-san chuckled.

"I like Shun-san too." I smiled. "I also like Kai-san, Hajime-san, Leyka, haru-san, Yoru-san, You-san, Kakeru-san, Koi-san, Rui-san, Iku-san, Aoi-san and Arata-san too." I counted my fingers. "Ah, of course Kurotsuki-san, Tsukishiro-san and The President too. Everyone is a nice people."

"HIme-chan is really a good girl." Shun-san chuckled as he stroke my head.

"Hehehe." ~"~

The beach volleyball is still ongoing, they make a bet, the losing team will make today dinner and Six Gravity is on the losing side. "Yay!" Kai-san and You-san high-fived.

"We've gone and fired them up" Aoi-san frowned.

"We've still got some fight in us. We'll finish this." Arata-san encouraged.

"Yeah! Let's do our best!" Kakeru-san was still in high spirit. But Procellarum team still earn the point in the next play.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"The losers are on meal duty today." Kai-san grinned.

"A man never goes back on his word." Arata-san said seriously.

"We haven't lost yet!" Aoi-san denied.

"Sorry, but we'll be winning this one, Aoi-chan." You-san said proudly.

"Time out." Hajime-san called out. "Member change." Hajime-san said. Looks like Hajime-san's competitive spirit is on the roll.

"Then I too should go and warm up." Shun-san said as he stood up.

"Good luck, Shun-san." I gave him a thumb up.

"Thank you." He chuckled.

Hajime-san swaps with Kakeru-san and they are ready to play. "So, the Black King has arrived." Kai-san said.

"A win against Hajime-san means a total Procella victory! Iku, Give it all you got!" You-san encouraged.

"Of course!" Iku-san replied. Though Hajime-san quickly earn a point in this play.

"W-Wow…" Iku-san was in awe.

 _'As expected from Hajime-san.'_ I smiled, writing another phrase on my notebook.

"Hey, the other side is giving it their all, too!" Kai-san said.

"That scored a little too high for a back attack, Hajime-san!" You-san protested.

"Time out!" Shun-san called. "Iku, switch with me." Shun-san smiled.

"Eh? Oh, okay!" Iku-san responded.

"I've got to receive Hajime's ball for this to be picture-perfect." Shun-san said.

"Just keep telling yourself that!" Hajime-san served the ball.

"[Name], Rui and I are going to buy souvenirs in the central island. Do you want to go with us?" Yoru-san asked.

"Of course." I nodded my head. Thus the three of us go to the central island using a cart, with Yoru-san driving. We are browsing around the supermarket. Rui-san and I pretty much put everything with sweets in it.

"You two, don't buy too much." Yoru-san sweatdropped.

"But they look delicious." Rui-san and I said in unison.

"Hey, hey." In the end Yoru-san limited us to buy no more than 6 sweets. "Are you two ready?" Yoru-san asked.

"Yes." We answered. Yoru-san then drive us back to the villa.

"Ah, Kai-san and the others." I pointed out.

"See you later!" Kai-san grinned as they passed us.~"~

"A job well done! Filming finished with no problems, thanks to all of you. Now tomorrow was supposed to be a back up day for filming, but you are completely off the clock until we leave the day after." Kurotsuki-san said.

"Yatta!" They cheered, happy being able to have a day off in a villa no less.

"But, please don't head into town with so many of you on the move. You are bound to stand out." Tsukishiro-san quickly added before any of them suggested going to town together.

"Hai~!" They agreed happily. Well, it's a hard earned day off, not to mention in a villa like this with a private beach.

"Kurotsuki and I are going to the hotel with the staffs. Leyka-san and [Name]-chan, please look after them." Tsukishiro-san said.

"If anything happens, just call us." Kurotsuki-san added.

"We understand." We replied.

After taking a shower, I was actually planning to continue writing a song until dinner, but a scream was suddenly heard. _'It's Haru-san's voice.'_ I blink and change my destination to the living room. There I find everyone is crowding near the entrance staring at an object on the floor with disbelief. Upon a closer inspection, I realize it's Haru-san's glasses. "…It's broken." I muttered.

"What happened?!" Koi-san asked as he and Iku-san entered the villa.

"What on earth—" When they saw the object on the floor, they gaped too.

"Haru-san's essence…." Arata-san stared at disbelief.

"This is terrible…" Aoi-san added.

"Haru-san! Oh, you are a mess." Kakeru-san said.

"No, my glasses are, not me!" Haru-san corrected.

"Truly a great loss." Kai-san said with regret.

"Our condolences, Haru-san." You-san joined too.

"Don't mind." Rui-san encouraged.

"Just look at them cold and dead." Iku-san said in distress.

"Hey! Hey!" Haru-san protested.

"…Haru-san, good luck." I gave him thumb up.

"Why are you saying good luck?" Haru-san sweatdropped.

"Hu hu hu." Our attention turned to Koi-san who has been standing near the entrance. "How amusing. Leave this puzzler of a case entirely to me!" Koi-san suddenly said excitedly, he even wore a bowtie. "On my grandmother's name. I will see the single truth for what it is. He looks like a young boy, but has a head full of little grey cells! His name Detective Koiiku!" Koi-san made a pose for each sentence he said.

"That's a real mishmash!" Haru-san commented.

"Wow, they really are broken right in two." Arata-san said. We are now kneeling down surrounding the glasses, looking at them with a pity.

"So it was someone capable snapping them like that." Aoi-san said.

"This looks like something heavy dropped on the glasses, breaking them like this." I murmured.

"Ano… Are you listening?" Koi-san sulked.

"Eh? Ah! Of course we are." Leyka laughed nervously.

"Geeeeee….." Koi-san stared at Leyka.

"Don't mind, Koi." Haru-san tapped his shoulder. Koi-san in turn makes a imaginary blowing pipe using his fist and blows it to Haru-san, which Haru-san plays along too, pretending to faint.

Finished drawing a corpse line and putting on the yellow line around the crime scene. We are having a discussion at dining table. All of us are sitting down, with Iku-san stands faithfully beside Koi-san.

"Who the last saw Haru-san?" Koi-san asked.

"Haru-san is right here, though." Haru-san tsukomi'ed.

"When did you remove your alter ego anyway?" Arata-san joined in too.

"My alter ego? It's called taking off glasses." Haru-san smiled wryly. "Let's see, I came back from the beach and took them off to shower." Haru-san answered.

"And who first discovered Haru-san's tragic situation?" Koi-san asked again.

"That was me." Haru-san answered again.

"I see, so Haru-san is the one who found Haru-san." Koi-san said as if he understood the whole situation.

"You are sticking with that set up no matter what, I see." Haru-san gave up to play straight man.

"After the discovery, who was the first in living room?"

"Hajime was the first one here." Haru-san said.

"Aa.. I was meeting with Shun in an inside room, but I came down when I heard your voice." Hajime-san affirmed.

"And what time had you come back to the Cottage, Haru-san?"

"I figured there'd be a line up for the shower, so I left the beach earlier than everyone else." Haru-san explained.

"It was when I came to check on you." Yoru-san added.

"About what time was that, Yoru-san?"

"I remember hearing the time on the radio, so…"

"We were done filming the beach volleyball game before 4." Arata-san supplied.

"So, the radio's time announcement would have been for 3 p.m." Haru-san said. "After I came back to the cottage, I took shower and rested for a while. I noticed my glasses were missing and started looking for them at about 5 p.m.. That's when the group came together just now." Haru-san narrated.

"I need everyone to tell me where they were between 3 p.m. to 5 p.m.. I am investigating your alibis." Koi-san said. "Ah, Iku, you help too." Koi-san turned to Iku-san.

"Eh? Me?"

"A great detective must have a great assistant, Watson-kun." Koi-san grinned.

"Ahahahah. Got it." Iku-san smiled helplessly.

Thus, we are called one by one to the other room for alibi investigation. "So [Name], can you tell us what were you doing between 3 p.m. to 5 p.m." Koi-san propped his chin on his hands.

"I was writing song the whole time filming near the beach volleyball field, and then Yoru-san invited me to go shopping in the central island with Rui-san. I agreed so I went along with them." I said.

"Do you remember what time is it?"

"Hmm… around a little past three, I think. Ah, the receipt has the time we checked out from the store." I took out the receipt from my wallet. It shows us the checked out time was around 3.28.

"I see. Then that means [Name]'s alibi is solid. Then please call Rui." Koi-san requested.

"Okay."

"Rui-san, it's your turn now." I called.

"Un."

I take a seat on the sofa, waiting for Koi-san and Iku-san to finish their investigation. "You-san, what is tonight dinner?" I asked.

"It's curry." You-san replied.

"So it's curry…"

"But. It sure was strange." You-san sighed.

"What was?" I blinked.

"Shun had bought the ingredient for curry, but only the carrots were missing. So I have no choice but to go for another trip with Iku and Kai." You-san said.

"Carrots were missing?" I furrowed my brows.

"You. Koi is calling for you." Rui-san called.

"Roger." You-san stood up.

 _'The broken glasses and the missing carrots. In the first place, why the carrots. Someone has a grudge to the carrots? …No, there's no one here hate carrots. So because someone likes them and stole them? That can't be true. They don't need to sneak around. Wait! Sneak around! That's it! Haru-san's glasses looked like something heavy dropped on top of them. The only heavy object that sneaked around to steal carrots because he was not supposed to be here… Don't tell me….'_

"[Name]-san, what are thinking about?" Leyka called.

"Eh? Ah, I was thinking—"

"Oii, Koi told us he knows who did it." You-san called. All of us are sitting down at the dining table again.

"I know who did it." Koi-san said.

"Eh?" All of us turned to Koi-san.

 _'… I don't see Hajime-san. Where did he go?'_ I blinked looking around.

"Everyone here has an alibi. So, the culprit is someone who's not here. That is… the two managers!" Koi-san exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Eh? Tsukishiro-senpai and Kurotsuki-senpai?! No way!" Leyka gasped.

 _'…He went off-track.'_ I sweatdropped.

"What? I don't know anything about any glasses." Tsukishiro-san said bewildered. "Alibis? We've been with the staffs this whole time with Leyka-san too." He added.

"…That was just a joke. Ha ha…"

"Ehem." Everyone cleared their throats

"N-No I mean, if everyone has an alibi. It has to be someone else!" Koi-san justified himself, but the others have been readying their imaginary blowpipes and blow them in unison.

"Ugh…" Koi-san slumped down to the table.

"There's only one truth." Shun-san said.

"Eh?"

"And sure as anything, a member who isn't here know what that is." Shun-san said.

"Nee, everyone. Where is Hajime-san?" Leyka asked. They begin to look around each other for Hajime-san.

"A member who isn't here…" Yoru-san murmured.

"Hajime?" Haru-san blinked.

Then we come to an agreement searching for Hajime-san. Shout of Hajime and Hajime-san were heard throughout the villa. We even searched outside, but we found nothing. Not even his shadow.

"He was nowhere to be seen." Aoi-san sighed.

"Nee, everyone. Have you look in Hajime-san's room?" I asked.

"….Ah…." They looked like just realized the most important thing.

Entering Hajime-san's room, we only find his bag on the bed with its zipper opened. _'Don't tell me that black object escaped.'_ I tilted my head.

While waiting for Hajime-san, we take a break in the living room. Leyka has been pacing for a while. The others have been discussing whether Hajime-san is the culprit or not.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to Hajime-san." I tried to calm her down.

"I'm just a little worried." Leyka sighed and sat down beside me.

"He's Hajime-san, you know. Besides, Shun-san is still calmly sitting here. So, that means Hajime-san isn't in danger." I smiled.

"…That's true." Leyka nodded.

"Looks like Ojou-san has calmed down." Shun-san smiled.

"Yes. Thanks to [Name]-san." Leyka laughed.

*Ring Ring*

Shun-san's phone is ringing. "Okay. Got it." After saying that Shun-san hangs up his phone. "That was Hajime. He want us to meet in the cottage's backyard. He said he'd tell us everything." Shun-san relayed his message.

In the backyard, we find Hajime-san is standing near the edge of the cliff, looking at the bridge. "Hajime-san!" Koi-san called, followed by the others.

 _'…Don't tell me everyone is really thinking that the culprit is Hajime-san, do they?'_ I blinked.

"Sorry for calling you all here." Hajime-san turned to us.

"Was it you Hajime-san? The one who broke Haru-san, I mean Haru-san's essence?" Iku-san asked.

"It wasn't me." Hajime-san said.

"So, what on earth did you want to tell us?" Koi-san asked.

Shun-san walks towards Hajime-san, "Hajime, let's end this. Haru's essence fell on the floor and broke. That's already enough. If it'll end this without anyone feeling guilty, that is."

"Leyka, didn't this feel like a scene coming out from television drama?" I looked at her.

"That's true. But who's actually broke Haru-san's glasses?" Leyka furrowed her brows.

"Are… You don't know?" I blinked.

"No at all." Leyka shook her head.

"Hajime, tell us the truth. Otherwise, I won't… no, my essence won't be able to rest in peace. Ever." Haru-san said.

 _'He said essence.'_ I blinked tilting my head.

"He finally said 'essence'." Koi-san spoke out my thought. Haru-san quickly blows his imaginary blowpipe to Koi-san.

"Enough nonsense. The truth is…" Hajime-san started. The rest are tensing up because of the suspense. "the truth is this…" Hajime-san covered half of his face.

"Ah, Kuroda!" Leyka exclaimed. Our attentions turn to the black animal hiding behind Hajime-san's legs.

"EH?!" They gaped.

"Ah, I thought so…" I smiled a little.

"He must have snuck into my bag at some point." Hajime-san sighed.

"This whole trip?!" They sweatdropped.

"How can he not feel the bag is heavy?" Leyka sighed.

"Because he's Hajime-san." I laughed.

"…"

Hajime-san then narrates how Haru-san's essence ended up like that cold and dead. "I didn't notice until it was too late, Kuroda was asleep. I cleaned up the carrots and carried Kuroda to my room in second floor." Hajime-san explained.

"I know we had bought the ingredient for curry. It was weird that carrots were the only thing we were out of. So I put two and two together. I should have told everyone my deduction earlier, but then Koi started having fun playing detective." Shun-san smiled.

"What. Me?"

"Yes, I wanted your ace detective work to solve this uneventfully." Hajime-san said.

"But then the glasses started moving around, beginning with Kakeru. I put them back to where they were so as not to confuse things." Shun-san continued.

"That set Koi's deduction into dead end instead. So, I went to my room ro have Kuroda confess but…"

"Kuroda had escaped." Shun-san chuckled.

"Who knew it would come to this while I was out looking for him?" Hajime-san sighed.

"So, to sum it up, this incident was no one's fault. It was just unfortunate accident." Shun-san finished.

"I see!" Kai-san and Arata –san were convinced.

"But it seems like Hime-chan guessed out the truth." Shun-san looked at me, that in turn turned their attention to me.

"Really?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Leyka moaned.

"I was about to, but then Koi-san said he knew who did it." I smiled wryly.

"Eh? Me again!?"

"Yare Yare." You-san sighed.

"Koi and I were tearing our hair out, all "It can't be Hajime-san!"" Iku-san said eliciting laughter from the others.

"Hey! Kuroda!" Haru-san angrily chased the black rabbit.

"And you do put your glasses in just any old place, Haru." Shun-san laughed.

"Stiil, he could have come forward a lot sooner! Honestly! Hey!" Haru-san huffed. "Wait! Kuroda!" Haru-san yelled. Kuroda being Kuroda keeps running away from Haru-san.

Just when we finally breath in relief, a thunder suddenly strikes near us. We shut our eyes instinctively due to the brightness. The nest moment we open our eyes, we see the bridge is burning in front of our eyes. The only bridge that connected us to the central island. On top of that heavy rain is pouring down.

"I smell another mystery." Shun-san said.

"No, this is purely an accident." Kai-san corrected him. We quickly go back inside the villa to avoid rain and lightning.

"Wasn't that bridge the only way to get to and from the island?" Iku-san said.

"And that burned up." Rui-san added.

"Which means—"

"We're stuck here…" kakeru-san, Koi-san and Iku-sasn finished the sentence together. The lightning strikes again and the rain intensifies.

"A-Anyway, let's call Tsukishiro-senpai and Kurotsuki-senpai first. They must be worried." Leyka suggested. ~"~

"Yes. That's right. Everyone is fine. No one from Six Gravity and Procellarum is hurt. Yes. For now, in order to get off the island…" Leyka turned to me and made a writing motion. Getting the idea what she meant, I quickly run up to my room. Though I only took a few steps before the light went out.

"Hello?" Looked like the call was disconnected too.

With an emergency oil lamp on the table, all of us have a solemn expression. "We can't leave the island, nor can we contact anyone off island. What should we do in this situation?" Hajime-san spoke up.

"We should secure our lifeline, right?" Shun-san smiled.

"Aa.." Hajime-san nodded.

"We have no electricity and our phones don't work either. Our gas is propane, so that's fine. As for water…"

Aoi-san quickly stands up from his seat and turns the tap on the sink. A sound of flowing water is heard. "No problem." He affirmed.

Arata-san sighs in relief. It seems like, we won't have to worry for now. "There's tank on the top of cottage. So, we should be fine until that's gone." Haru-san said.

"Aa, It should last at least a day." Hajime-san estimated.

"What about food?" Haru-san asked again.

"We made curry for dinner. Yosh! Why don't we eat?" You-san suggested , only to find out the whole pot of curry had gone to Kuroda's stomach.

"You again!" Haru-san chased Kuroda again.

"Oya oya."

"Eh…. I was looking forward to the Midsummer Gena Curry!" Koi-san sulked.

"And actually. I was pretty proud of today's" You-san said dryly.

"Kuroda… You have an infinite stomach." Rui-san scolded.

"Then, how about we gather all of our snacks. I think we should be okay for at least tonight." I suggested.

"That's true. But, if it comes down to it…" Haru-san glanced at the hiding Kuroda. Kuroda definitely senses a danger and quickly runs away.

"Haru. Stop that." Hajime-san scolded.

"Ehh.. I was just joking." Haru-san smiled innocently.

"Now, what should we do? Since it's just for the night. I think it would be best to sit tight here." Shun-san said.

"Oh, it looks like the rain has stopped. It's still pretty windy, though." Kai-san remarked. A loud crash is suddenly heard. We look at the ceiling. Did something fall down? We step out to outside.

"Over there!" Kakeru-san pointed to the tank, now with an additional hole. The water keeps flowing out.

"This is bad. We'll lose all the water. Let's stop it with something." Kai-san instructed.

The junior pair and I were instructed to use all available container to contain the water. "Let's wash these pots so we can use them for the water." Iku-san said.

"Roger." Rui-san complied.

But in the midst of pots cleaning, we hear a loud roar. "Are…" I blinked.

"Eh?"

"Hiii…."

Another roar is heard again. We also hear branches being snapped as if something is walking closer. "Waaa!" Kakeru-san and the others ran to living room, leaving me alone. I take a peek from the window and see nothing. I open the back door, but find nothing outside, so I walk around the cottage's perimeter to find a source or something that might produce sound.

"[Na]-[Name] has disappeared!" I heard Kakeru-san yelled.

"Do-Don't tell me she is kidnapped by monster." Koi-san yelled in distress.

"You guys! Calm down!" You-san said.

"[Name], can you hear me? Please answer." Aoi-san yelled.

"Yes? I am here." I answered.

"Waaaaa! I-It came out." Koi-san and Kakeru-san hugged each other.

"Idiots. It's [Name]." You-san scolded.

"Eh?" The hugging junior pair quickly separate from each other.

"[Name], are you okay?" Iku-san asked worriedly.

"You okay?" Rui-san too.

"I am fine. I was searching around for the source but found nothing." I said.

"See. It's the wind." Aoi-san said.

"Was that all? They like to make a big deal out of nothing." You-san frowned.

"B-But, there really was a weird sound!" Koi-san said.

"Un. But I found nothing nearby. That means something far away." I nodded.

"Wasn't that just the wind, too—" You-san's speech was cut by another roar, accompanied by the snapping branches. Their face pale and quickly drag me back to the living room without forgetting to close the door.

"I definitely heard something that sounded like the cry of animal…" Aoi-san said flustered.

"And the sound of branches breaking! Like a giant creature was going through the forest and stepping on the trees!" Iku-san described.

"Ikkun, stop it!" Koi-san is shivering with fear.

"it's true that that's what it sounded like. A sound hard to go near. The sound of something huge." Rui-san gave his testimony.

"I've searched around the cottage's perimeter, but didn't find anything strange." I knitted my brows.

"From the living room. We couldn't hear anything, right?" Yoru-san said.

"Lightning, a blackout and a broken tank. And now maybe even a monster? Things have gotten interesting!" Shun-san said happily.

"Shun, stop thinking this is fun. I feel like it'll make unnecessary things happen." Kai-san put his fingers on his forehead.

"Hmm… I wonder if it's really a monster?" I put my finger to my chin.

"Why do you think so?" Leyka asked.

"That's true we heard something akin to a roar and branches snapping. But we didn't feel any tremor. If it's cause by big animal or monster we should have feel the ground shaking." I said.

"M-maybe because it's far away." Koi-san said.

"Besides, if there's monster in the forest, shouldn't the birds also feel threatened?" I blink.

"That makes sense." Hajime-san nodded.

"Then, if it's not animal or monster then what is the cause of the sound?" Kakeru-san asked.

"Maybe… a ghost?" I smiled tilting my head.

"[Name]-saaaaaan!" Leyka cried.

"I see." Rui-san hit his fist on his palm.

"[Name], please don't scare me." Koi-san is crying river now hugging Kakeru-san on the floor.

"The cause of that roar can't also be Kuroda, can it?" Arata-san said.

"Huh? Does Kuroda make sounds?" Iku-san looked surprised.

"I've never heard any…" kakeru-san said.

"If worst come to the worst, let's ask Shun-san to call Diablo." I smiled.

"Oh, we still have that kind of trump card." Shun-san's eyes lit up.

"Di-kun is strong after all." Rui-san nodded.

"No can do." The rest rejected the idea without the second thought.

"Speaking of which, where is Kuroda?" Haru-san asked. Thus another round of searching is ensued. This time, the target is Kuroda.

"Nowhere to be found, huh…" Hajime-san put his finger under his chin.

"Don't tell me he was eaten by that monster…"

"Hey! Hey!" Haru-san scolded Koi-san.

"For now, we have the water we need to survive." Aoi-san said.

"Help should arrive in the morning, so we should be a ble to get by somehow." Yoru-san said.

"I'm glad I bought snacks for souvenirs." Rui-san clapped his hands.

"Once we can get off the island, let's go buy them again." Arata-san said.

"Hajime-san, what's wrong?" Leyka asked.

"I'm going out for a bit." Hajime-san suddenly stood up.

"Are you going to search for Kuroda?" Haru-san guessed.

"Aa.. He caused some trouble, but I am partly responsible for bringing him without noticing." Hajime-san said.

"Then let's look for him together." Kai-san suggested.

"No. It's fine. I'll just go by myself for now." Hajime-san refused.

'Hajime-san is unexpectedly stubborn too.' I blink.

"Wait a minute, Hajime." Haru-san went to another room and then came back with a sheet of paper. He then lays down the paper which is actually a map. "Look at this. This is the cottage where we are right now. This is the bridge. Now look at this—" Haru-san pointed a dot on the map. "It looks like this island has a pier." Haru-san said.

"Kuroda-kun could be there, huh…" Shun-san stated.

"That's true." Hajime-san agreed.

"Oh, a pier might have tools for fixing boats, too, right?" Kai-san asked.

"Yeah, so how about looking for Kuroda while we look for the tools?" Haru-san winked.

"Hajime-san, just accept everyone cooperation. We are also worried about Kuroda." Leyka smiled.

"Fine. Let's split up and go to the pier. But we'll do it on teams." Hajime-san smiled lightly.

"Of course!" Haru-san agreed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kai-san nodded.

"I'll take the route going through the forest pier. It's a little further, but a group should follow shoreline of the island." Hajime-san instructed.

"Leave that to me." Shun-san volunteered. "How do you want to choose the teams?"

"Let's see. Kai, I want you prioritize fixing the hole on the roof's tank." Hajime-san said.

"Roger. I'll keep trying to fix it with the tools we have here."Kai-san said.

"Leyka and [Name] will stay here with Kai. We'll split everyone else fairly by drawing lots." Hajime-san said.

The groups are finally decided. Hajime-san, You-san, Kakeru-san and Koi-san are mountain crossing team. Shun-san, Haru-san, Yoru-san and Aoi-san are coast crossing team. Then the leftover, Kai-san, Koi-san, Rui-san, Arata-san, Leyka and I are fix the tank team.

"Well then, Let's go." Hajime-san took the lead.

"Yosh, Leyka and [Name], search around the house for better tool. The rest of us will try to fix the hole using the tool kit we found earlier." Kai-san instructed.

"Roger." We chorused. For the third time we make a round around the cottage, searching through crook and nanny, with a flash light in hand and another of my hand is in death grip.

"Leyka, why don't you just tell them you are afraid. Rather how come the reaction is too slow?" I sweatdropped.

"Eh… But since there were so many people just now, so I didn't feel frightened." Leyka answered.

"But, you weren't frightened when they were talking about monster?" I pointed out.

"I am fine with monster, since it's alive. B-b-but I can't handle 'those'." The death grip on my hand is tightened.

"You mean ghost?" I blinked.

"[Name]-san, I beg you, please don't say the name." Leyka pleaded.

'It's a shame I can't take the picture right now.' I shook my head.

"[Name]-san, that looks like a box." Leyka called out.

"Where?"

"There." Leyka guided my flash light, lighting the corner of storage room.

"Let's see what's inside." I said. Opening the box. We see a lot of tools, from the common objects like scissors to uncommon objects like metal sheet to sharp weapon like spear. There's also a sheet of paper, fairly new one.

"What's this?" I unfolded the paper and lighted it.

"Map… This is newer than Haru-san's." Leyka remarked.

"Well then, should we move the tool box?" I stood up.

"…Can we move it with the two of us?" Leyka sweatdropped.

"I suppose we can, but the problem will be our hands will be occupied, so no one can use flashlight." I blinked.

"Then, we should call Kai-san." Leyka suggested smiling, answering the easy question.

"I don't mind. Who should go?" I smiled.

"Of course it's…." Leyka suddenly went quiet. Her face is getting paler and paler.

"If you go alone, you'll be too scared. If I go, you'll be scared too stay." My smile is getting wider.

"Let's go together [Name]-san." She cried out. In the end the two of us go together to get Kai-san. Kai-san and Arata-san are led by Leyka to the storage room, leaving me with Rui-san and Koi-san on the roof.

"Should we use nail?" Rui-san asked.

"I found a hammer." Koi-san said joyfully.

"Wouldn't the nail add more holes?" I blinked.

"We need something to close the hole first. At least until Kai-san is back." Koi-san said.

"Then, we should measure how big the hole." Rui-san said,

"Yosh. Ruler ruler. Ah, I found it." Koi-san proudly showed us the ruler. The two of them carefully measure the hole.

"Do we need to do that? Can we just use a big metal sheet that close up the hole completely?" I asked.

"Ah…."

"We are back." Kai-san called. Kai-san and Arata-san have moved the tool box to outside. Now they are rummaging through the box to take necessary tools.

"Why are you using the ruler?" Arata-san blinked.

"We were just measuring the hole." Rui-san answered.

"…Koi, don't teach stupid thing to Rui and [Name]." Arata-san told him.

"What did you say!?" Koi-san shouted back.

"Ah, Koi-san the water is leaking." I reminded him. Koi-san quickly fix his hand position so the water won't leak anymore.

"Hahaha. You guys sure are having fun." Kai-san laughed.

Through trial and error we finally managed to fix the hole. By taping metal sheet to the hole.

"Good work everyone." Kai-san laughed.

"We are tired." The four of us, Arata-san, Koi-san, Rui-san and I laid on the floor in the cottage.

"For the time being, we can rest for a while." Kai-san said.

"Hai~" Too tired to move, we just stay asleep on the floor.~"~

"Hime-chan, wake up."

"Ungh… Hm?" I opened my eyes slowly and yawned.

"The boat is almost here." Shun-san smiled.

"Bo..at..?" I blinked.

"Dai and Kanade are picking us up using boat." Shun-san explained.

"…Ah…" My brain finally back to function. "Then I should bring down my luggage." I Stretch my hands.

"I've brought it down, [Name]-san." Leyka said.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." She giggled. "But, it's quite disappointing." Leyka sighed.

"What is?" I blinked.

"We even have bought swimsuit, but in the end, we didn't even wear it." Leyka sighed.

"Ah… we did bring something like that. But to me, rather than disappointed because we couldn't wear swimsuit. I'm more disappointed in couldn't take picture while you are scared." I nodded.

"[Name]-san, that's not funny." She whined.

"…Now you said it, Leyka has a fear of ghost right?" You-san said.

"But she didn't show any reaction when the light went out." Yoru-san knitted his brows.

"That's because there were a lot of people then, that's what she said." I told them.

"I see." They answered in unison.

"When Kai-san told us to search for tool box, my hand was in her death grip. I think she almost cut the blood flow." I smiled.

"i-It can't be helped. I was scared." Leyka protested.

"Aaahh. A shame, truly a shame. I thought this will be an opportunity to add Leyka's embarrassing moment." I shook my head.

"[Name]-san, don't tell me this is the revenge because I took picture of your sleeping face." Leyka pouted.

"I wonder…" I smiled. "Well, anyway there'll be a lot of opportunities to tease you when you are going home. Hehehe. It will be fun." I laughed.

"[Naaaammmmmeeee]-sssssaaaaannnnnn!"

Omake

"….Is [Name] this kind of character?" Aoi whispered.

"The [Last Name] household is truly terrifying." Koi shuddered.

"I can see why Shun-san and [Name] is perfect for each other." Yoru smiled wryly.

"It seems like [Name] is corrupted by Shun." You sweatdropped.

"But it might be because of the gene too. Leyka-san is the type of holding grudge. Since they are cousin, most likely [Name] too…." Iku trailed off.

"We shouldn't get on their bad side." Kakeru said.

"But I like Shun and [Name]." Rui said innocently.

"I like Rui-san too." [Name] said.

"EEHH?! [Na]-[Name]?!" Koi and Kakeru shrieked.

"Did you hear?" Arata asked.

" Hmm… I wonder…" She giggled.

 _'S-scary….'_ That's the only thought that crossed their mind.

* * *

Chapter 9 is finally out.

Thanks for waiting my faithful readers.

Happy reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Early September-

"This makes the 11th song." Sachou-san smiled.

"Yes. I've finished half of the last song. You can expect it within this week." I said.

"I am looking forward it." Sachou-san smiled.

"Please do. Well then, excuse me." I bowed.

"Aa.. Be careful and don't get lost." Sachou-san laughed.

"Hai~" I answered.

"[Name]-san, there you are!" Before I can greet Leyka, I've been dragged away to another room. I am now sitting down facing Kurotsuki-san.

"Eto… Has something happened?" I blinked.

"Not yet. But something might happen tomorrow." Kurotsuki-san said seriously.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Haaahhh…" Kurotsuki-san sighed. I look at Leyka, waiting for explanation.

"Well, you see… For tomorrow's schedule. Both Six Gravity and Procellarum members are going to have individual schedule. And we're afraid we can't watch over all of them…." Leyka trailed off.

"Tomorrow Leyka-san will be in charge of Six Gravity since Tsukishiro took day off due to emergency.

I am not worried about Kai. Rui and Iku are the youngest, so naturally I will accompany them. You and Yoru are together so there will be no problem. But…"

"But…?"

"The problem is…"

The problem is…?"

"It's Shun-san." Leyka said.

"Shun-san?" I tilted my head.

"Aa.. Usually he's with Kai, so I'm not worried, but when he's alone I am anxious something unpredictable will happen. And he's bad with machine too." Kurotsuki-san sighed.

"That's why. We have a request for you. Tomorrow, just for a day, please accompany Shun-san." Leyka bowed.

"…That's it?" I blinked.

"Eh? Ah.. Yes. That's it." Leyka straightened her back.

"If that's all. I don't mind. But I don't really know what should I do as manager." I scratched my cheek.

"If it's about that, then don't worry. Tomorrow staffs are already familiar with Shun. I'll explain to them later." Kurotsuki-san said.

"Shun-san will not have many schedules tomorrow. Only a commercial shooting and talk show with Seleas and Fluna. His commercial shooting will start at 10 a.m. and then at 3 p.m. he'll have the talk show. After that he has the rest day off." Leyka explained. She gives me a small notebook.

"I've written all the address there. And the directions need to be taken to the studio room from entrance too. [Name]-san, you don't need to worry about getting lost." Leyka said.

"I understand. Thank you." I nodded.

"It should be us thanking you. Please take care of Shun." Kurotsuki-san bowed.

"No need to be like this, Kurotsuki-san. I am the one who should be thanking you for taking care of me" I bowed.

"Hahaha. Now it's settled. I'll give a call to the staffs tomorrow." Kurotsuki-san laughed.~"~

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." I took a seat at the common room.

"Good morning." They greeted.

"Good morning! Oh, all of you have gathered early today." Kurotsuki-san came in.

"Good morning." We greeted back.

"As you've known, today all of you will have individual schedules. Since Iku and Rui are the youngest, I'll naturally go with them. Of course I'll still contact each of you to ensure nothing happened. I'm sure Kai can handle himself, but if something happens, call me directly…"

"Roger."

"You and Yoru. Since the two of you will be together I have no worries at all.."

"Yes."

"Dai, you are a worry wart." You-san commented.

"As for Shun…" All of them turn their attention to their leader.

"Originally Leyka-san should go with you. But Tsukishiro took day off today, so she has to manage Six Gravity. So just for today, [Name]-chan will become Shun's temporary manager." Kurotsuki-san said.

"Eh? [Name] is?" Iku-san gaped.

"Congratulation [Name]." Rui-san clapped his hand.

"Rather than manager, she's the babysitter, right." You-san sweatdropped.

"Eehh.. You are so mean You. Since I am older, of course I am the one who will take care of Hime-chan." Shun-san complained.

"Shun. Don't cause trouble for [Name]." Kai-san sighed.

"It's just for today. So, please be careful, you two." Kurotsuki-san said.

"Hai~"

"I understand."

After briefing and breakfast, the rest of the Procellarum's members have gone to work, leaving Shun-san and I in the dorm. Since there's still some time, the two—three of us including Shiroda are lounging on the sofa in the common room. I am writing the song while Shun-san is playing with Shiroda.

"Oya, Hime-chan, whose song are you writing?" Shun-san asked.

"This is Shun-san's new song." I answered.

"Hmm~"

I feel Shun-san shifts his position, though I'm not sure until I feel something on top of my head. _'Since when Shun-san moved his body behind me?'_ Shiroda has been put on the coffee table, looking at us tilting her head.

"How is it?" I asked him trying to look up.

"It's a good song. I like it very much." Shun-san smiled.

"Then, please look forward for the complete song." I grinned.

"Hehe, I'll do just that… It's almost time. Let's go Hime-chan."

"Hai!" ~"~

* * *

"Gokigen'yoh, everyone."

"Kon'nichiwa. I am [Last Name] [Name]. Just for today, I am Shun-san's manager. Please take care of me." I bowed.

"Kon'nichiwa. I've heard the situation from Kurotsuki-kun. Rest assured, we are already familiar with Shimotsuki-kun. You don't need to worry. I am the director, Kurosaki Akira, nice to meet you, manager-chan." He extended his hand which I shook twice firmly.

"He is the photographer for today CM, Suzuki Kou." Kurosaki-san introduced him.

"Please take care of us." I bowed. Suzuki-san nods his head for greeting. After brief introduction to the staffs, Shun-san is taken away to change his costume. I am volunteering doing small manual labor.

"You don't have to do this." One of the female staff shook her head.

"Un. But I've been given a rare opportunity. It's not every day I can enter a studio for Cm shooting." I smiled.

"That's true. Thank you very much." She bowed.

"You are very welcome." In a short period of time, I've blended well with the staffs, it might be because everyone is nice.

"[Name]-chan… ah, can I call you that?" Tachibana Rena, one of the staffs asked.

"Go ahead." I nodded.

"[Name]-chan, what is your real job?" Tachibana-san asked.

"I am composer." I answered.

"Hee… Recently, in the variety show, Gravi and Procella did say they have a new composer… Don't tell me they were talking about you!?" Tachibana-san looked at me wide eyed.

"Yes. Though I am still an amateur." I scratched my cheek.

"No way… Were you the one composed the demo song they played on the show?" Kunisaki Mimi-san asked.

"Ah, that. Yes. As you've known, they will be presenting new song for Full Moon Festival." I said.

"Amazing… The song didn't sound like an amateur had composed…" Tachibana-san said.

"Thank you for the praise. But, I still have long way to go." I smiled.

"Don't worry. You can do it! Rena and I have become your fans." Kunisaki-san grabbed my hands.

"Thank you for your support." I laughed.

"Everyone, we are starting!" Kurosaki-san clapped his hands. All the staffs then return to their positions, including Kunisaki-san and Tachibana-san.

Shun-san is standing in the middle of the white sheets background, wearing a white tuxedo. _'As expected, Shun-san looks good in anything he wore.'_ I laughed lightly. Watching Shun-san's poses, a sudden inspiration comes to me. I quickly take out my notebook and write down phrase after phrase, somehow a matching melody is playing in my head too.

Not long after, somehow the entire studio suddenly becomes quiet. "Hm?" I looked up from my notebook, only to find out all of them are staring at me. "Ano… What's wrong? …Do I bother you?" I asked. _'…I'm not thinking out loud, right? No, that can't be. I don't have that kind of habit. I might have hummed a song, but it's only for me to hear, not loud enough to bother them_.'

"Manager-chan!" Kurosaki-san called.

"Hai!" I blinked. _'Am I going to get scolded? I am sorry Kurotsuki-san, I've failed you.'_

"Please help us!"

"Eh?" I looked at him blankly.

"Just now, the female model who was supposed to shoot the CM with Shimotsuki-kun suddenly pulled out in the last minute. I'm not sure about her circumstances, but we don't have time to open an audition anymore." Kurosaki-san sighed.

"…No, but, I don't know a thing about modeling or acting." I waved my hands.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is standing still."Suzuki-san said.

"Don't worry, Hime-chan. I'm with you." Shun-san smiled.

"…If it's just standing still. I don't think it will be a problem…" I said slowly.

"Then, we'll take her to changing room" Tachibana-san and Kunisaki-san grabbed each of my arms and dragged me away, before I could utter a word.

The make-up artist quickly busied herself applying make-up on my face. Kunisaki-san and Tachibana-san are fitting my costume.

"This is…a wedding dress, right?" I looked at the full length mirror's reflection.

"[Name]-chan, you are so beautiful." Kunisaki-san nodded.

"It feels like, I'm attending your wedding right now." Tachibana-san wiped her fake tears

"Aren't you exaggerating?" I sweatdropped.

"Your face naturally doesn't need a lot of make-up. I mostly just applied some blush, eyeliner and mascara. And what more you two are wearing a matching choker." Hanamichi Kairi-san nodded her head satisfied.

"Now you've said it. It's true the two of you are wearing the same choker….Could it be..." Tachibana-san smirked evilly.

"Could it be…?" I tilted my head.

"You and Shimotsuki-san are…."

"Shun-san and I are…?"

"…She's clueless…" Kunisaki-san deadpanned.

"What she wanted to say is, are you two dating?" Hanamichi-san said.

"…No. Shun-san did give me this choker. But he said it's to repel bugs. Thanks to that I didn't get bitten by bugs in summer." I smiled.

' _Not good… She's completely clueless…'_ The three of them thought at the same time.

"You are so innocent to the point of too cute. We forgive you." The three of them suddenly hug me.

"…Eh..?" I blinked.

"Yosh. Let's show them our masterpiece." Hanamichi-san grinned.

The moment I step into the studio, all of the eyes are on me. "…As I thought it's impossible. I'm no good when I become center of attention." I retreated to those three's backs.

"Hehehe. Don't worry, Hime-chan. Here, give me your hand." Shun-san said.

"Your knight has come. Go." Hanamichi-san pushed me out.

"Rather than knight. It's Demon Lord." Shun-san chuckled as he escorted me to the middle of the props. A lot of dressed up mannequins have been placed. The mannequins wear wigs and white wedding dress, all blindfolded. They have bouquets on their hands too. All the mannequins are posed and placed randomly across the black marble floor.

"Manager-chan, you can definitely pull this off." Kurosaki-san said excitedly.

"As expected from my eyes." Suzuki-san nodded to himself.

"I'll explain about the CM. This CM is about woman perfume. As you can see, we've put up a lot of blindfolded mannequins. Manager-chan will stand along with these mannequins, then leave the rest to SHimotsuki-kun." Kurosaki-san explained.

' _Suzuki-san wasn't lying. I only need to stand still.'_ I blinked. "I understand." I nodded. So I did as I was told, standing still in the midst of mannequins.

"Here, [Name]-chan." Tachibana-san handed me a flower bouquet too.

"[Last Name]-san, use your right hand to grip the bouquet and lower it to your stomach… Yes, and then raise your left hand to the side, make it like you are waiting someone to take your hand…. Good. Kunisaki, blindfold her." Suzuki-san instructed.

"Yes! Excuse me [Name]-chan." A silk blindfold was used to cover my eyes.

"Now, stay still." Suzuki-san said.

'… _How long do I need to maintain this pose?'_ Before long, I feel someone slips their hand to mine. Another one around my waist, hugging me from behind. A familiar smell of fresh snow wafts to my nose.

"I found you my cute bride." I heard a whisper.

'Shun-san…' It's so faint I almost think I heard it wrong. I raise my head in reflex, but the blindfold suddenly comes undone.

"CUT!"

' _Ah… I made a mistake.'_ The blindfold has fallen down. Shun-san too has changed his position, he's now standing beside me. "I'm so—"

"Perfect!" Kurosaki-san yelled excitedly.

"Eh?" I turned to Shun-san, waiting for explanation.

"Otsukaresama, Hime-chan." Shun-san stroked my hair.

"Manager-chan, have you ever considered to become a model?" Kurosaki-san asked.

"No, I…"

"You can't do that, Kurosaki-san. Hime-chan is our precious composer." Shun-san said.

"But…But…"

"I am sorry. Thank you for the appreciation, but I must reject the offer. I'm no good when I become centre of attention." I bowed.

"…I see… But, if you change your mind, you can contact me." Kurosaki-san gave his name card.

"You are a good material." Suzuki-san said as he gave me his too.

"Thank you very much." I bowed.

The CM shooting has finished. "[Name]-chan. Remember to invite us to your wedding." Hanamichi-san grinned.

"Eh… I am still 17 years old. Too young to get married." I sweatdropped.

"No worries. Just remember my invitation." She smirked.

"Not fair, me too." Kunisaki-san chipped in.

"Me too." Tachibana-san joined in too.

"Kunisaki-san and Tachibana-san too…" I sighed.

"Anyway, good luck. We will support you." They smiled.

"Thank you for your support. I'll do my best composing songs." I smiled.

"Ah, not that…" They said in unison.

"It's not?" I tilted my head.

"Hehehe." Shun-san who has been standing beside me chuckled.

"…Ah, the one who we should give support is Shimotsuki-san…" They deadpanned.

"Shimotsuki-san, please take care of her. She can't be cured anymore." Hanamichi-san sighed.

"Well, Hime-chan is special after all." Shun-san smiled.

'… _They are talking about me? How come I don't understand what they are saying…?'_ I tilted my head upward.

"And [Name]-chan, it's not Hanamichi-san. it's Kairi-san." Hanamichi-no, Kairi-san winked.

"You can call us by our given name too." Kunisaki-san said.

"Then, see you later Kairi-san, Rena-san and Mimi-san." I smiled.

"Yes. Remember to call us sometimes." Rena-san laughed.

"Then, Hime-chan, let's go on date." Shun-san said.

"Date? Now?" I blinked.

"That's right."

' _That's true we still have a lot of time because we finished early, and it's almost for lunch too.'_

"Okay." I nodded. So today's date consists of eating lunch and walk around the nearest park.

"This park is…" I looked at the familiar park bench line up. "Hehehe… This was the place where I met Hajime-san." I laughed remembering the very first event that happened when I arrived in Tokyo.

"You seem like having fun, Hime-chan." Shun-san laughed.

"Hai. This place is where everything starts. How nostalgic." I stretched my hands and spun around.

* * *

After a relaxing walk in the park, we made our way to the TV station. A talk show with Seleas and Fluna. Shun-san is the guest for today talk show.

"Gokigen'yoh princesses."

"Kon'nichiwa, everyone." I bowed. I have met Seleas and Fluna several times in the office. Somehow I always ran into them when I got lost there. So they kindly helped me out.

"So, today guest is you, Shun." Kurisu-san said.

"Yes, that's right."

"Shun, have you heard about Hajime-sama fan club tea party?" Tsubaki-san asked.

"Of course. That kind of important event, I've marked it down on my calendar." Shun-san smiled.

"Hiiee…. They have started again." Hina-san sweatdropped.

This time the show went smoothly without any problem.

"Everyone, otsukaresama." I bowed.

"Otsukare." They chorused.

"So, are you going on your next schedule?" Kurisu-san asked.

"No. Today's schedule has finished. We are going back to the dorm now." I replied.

"I see. You better be careful. Don't get lost again." Kurisu-san reprimanded.

"Yes. Thank you for worrying about me." I smiled.

"I-it's not like I'm worried about you. It's just it'll be troublesome if you get lost." Kurisu-san said.

"Hehehe. Kurisu-san is a kind person." I laughed.

"Of course. I am a Goddess—"

"Waaa! Idol! It's idol." Reina-san cut her.

"Shun, take care of her." Tsubaki-san said.

"Leave her to me." Shun-san smiled.

"Then, everyone, please take care of yourselves too." I smiled.

 _*Final Fantasy IX Fanfare*_ "Hello? This is [Last Name]."

"[Name]-chan."

"Ah, Kurotsuki-san."

"I've heard from Kurosaki-san. You did well." Kurotsuki-san praised.

"Not at all. I was just standing still. Shun-san did all the work." I shook my head.

"In any case, you both have done well. Otsukare."

"Kurotsuki-san too, otsukaresama."

"Then, both of you go back to the dorm and rest up, okay."

"Hai." ~"~

-Few days later-

"This is the last song." I submitted the song to Sachou-san.

"Well done." Sachou-san smiled.

"Thank you very much." I bowed.

"By the way, I heard from Kurotsuki-kun, you became a substitute model in Shun's CM."

"Ah, that. Yes, since it was emergency. I'm sorry I've overstepped my boundaries." I bowed.

"No no. I'm not going to scold you. Rather, you handled it well. Kurosaki-san intends to recruit you to be a model. What do you think?" Sachou-san propped his chin on his hands.

"About that matter. I've rejected the offer. I think I did well that time because Shun-san was there. I'm not good if I am alone, let alone become the center of attention. Besides, I like my job more as a Six Gravity and Procellarum's composer than a model. I don't intend to change job." I smiled.

"Hahaha. Good. Because if you are going to accept it, I intend to persuade you to stay as our composer. Just like what Shun has said, you are our precious composer." Sachou-san laughed. "So, you've heard her, Kurosaki-san."

"Kurosaki-san?" I blinked.

"Ah, I got rejected again." Kurosaki-san cried.

"I'm very sorry." I bowed.

"No no. it's fine. But my offer will still stand for you." He shook his head. "Today, I've come to give you this." Kurosaki-san handed me a BD.

"This is…?"

"Watch it after you got home." He grinned and left.

"Then, Sachou-san, please excuse me."

"Aa. Don't get lost." Sachou-san said.

"Why is everyone keep telling me that?" I pouted. ~"~

Back in my room, I insert the BD to the BD player. The TV screen shows a lot of mannequins on the black marble floor, the background is black too. "This is the CM…" I blinked.

It shows Shun-san's legs walking on it, his footsteps echoed. The image change to me, standing still in the midst of mannequins with a pose.

"Seeing myself on TV is embarrassing." I scratched my cheek.

Then it changes again, to the walking Shun-san, his eyes are dead set on a direction, he keeps walking without hesitation. A beautiful melody comes to play. The screen changes to me again, and the footsteps are getting louder. Then it changes to Shun-san's legs as he stopped walking.

"Found you." Shun-san's voice echoed. Then the screen changes to the part where I was hugged by Shun-san from behind. His left hand slips to mine as his head bends low. _'Found you, my cute bride.'_

"No matter where you are. If it's you. I will definitely find you." The screen zooms in when the blindfold came loose, the image stop at that so it only showed a bit of my eye. Then the screen shows the woman perfume.

I look at the screen a few more seconds, before I feel my cheeks heating up. "…As I thought it's embarrassing…" I covered my face.

"Hime-chan." I flinched when I heard Shun-san called.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The CM will be aired today, let's watch it together."

"Eeeehhhh?" _'…No. I don't want to watch it again. It's embarrassing.'_

"Hime-chan, if you don't come out soon, I'll come in and get you." Shun-san chuckled.

"No…way…" I cried. Grabbing a safety device, namely gray life sized Tsukiusa doll. I open the door slowly, still using the safety device to cover my face.

"Oya~ There's no need to be shy. Hime-chan has become my bride, after all." Shun-san smiled.

"Eh? Since when?" I looked up to him.

"Since the CM shooting." Shun-san replied happily.

"…Since when marriage worked like that?" I sweatdropped.

"Anyway, let's watch the CM together." Shun-san took a hold of my hand.

"…Eehh…" _'Seeing myself in TV is embarrassing.'_ I use the safety device again, which eliciting laughter from Shun-san. ~"~

Sitting on the sofa in the common room, Shun-san is waiting for the CM to be aired. As for me I am burying my face to the safety device, trying to hide the blush

"I am back. Shun, today you CM will be… What did you do to [Name]?" I heard Kai-san asked.

"I didn't do anything. Hime-chan is just feeling shy." Shun-san laughed as he sipped his tea.

"I heard from Kurotsuki-san, he said you CM this time will be interesting." Kai-san said.

"We are back." This time it's You-san and Yoru-san's voices. "Shun, your CM… What did you do to [Name]?" You-san asked.

"[Name], what's wrong?" Yoru-san asked.

"….Nothing…" My muffled voice is heard. Then one by one Procellarum's members come back and ask the same exact question, _"Shun-san, what did you do to [Name]?"_

"Eto… I still have some wo—"

"No can do, Hime-chan." Shun-san grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the sofa.

The others then suddenly crowd around the corner.

"…[Name] was trying to get away." (You)

"And what more, she's blushing." (Yoru)

"Eh? That natural [Name] is blushing?" (Iku)

"What happened?" (Rui)

"Is it because the CM?" (Kai)

"What's the relation with the CM?" (You)

"Maybe Shun-san did something?" (Iku)

"But if it's like that, shouldn't her reaction is way too slow. She should be the first time to know if Shun-san did something. They were together." (Yoru)

"Ah, it's starting." Iku-san said. Then they finally stop crowding in the corner. When the background melody starts playing I take a peek to them, but only Shun-san seems to realize I am peeking and smiles at me. I flinch and cover my face again.

"…That girl just now…" You-san blinked.

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere…" Yoru-san murmured.

"That eye color is familiar." Iku-san nodded.

"Ah!" They turned me spontaneously. "[Name]!" They gaped.

"Hehehe. The cat is out of the bag now, Hime-chan." Shun-san laughed.

"Eh? That was [Name], right? Why are you there, I mean how come the female model became you?!" Iku-san asked.

"That time, the female model who was supposed to be in the CM pulled out in the last minute. They asked me to become substitute." I explained.

"I see. So, why are you being embarrassed? Last time, you hugged Shun voluntary without blushing." Kai-san said.

"I was feeling embarrassed seeing myself on the TV. It feels weird." I scratched my cheek.

"…I…see…" They looked at me blankly. Then they crowd in the corner again.

"As expected from [Name], her concern is different from normal people." (Iku)

"She is natural, you know." (Kai)

"No no. we really underestimated her naturalness." (You)

"[Name] is pretty." (Rui)

"Do you feel embarrassed seeing yourself on TV?" (You)

"At first, but not to her extend." (Yoru)

"Right. As expected [Last Name] household is unique." (You)

"Ano… everyone, what are you talking about?" I blinked.

"[Name]-san!" Leyka suddenly appeared on the doorway.

"Ah, Leyka."

"That CM—"

"Un. That was me. Since it was emergency, I became a substitute." I scratched my cheek.

"…Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Leyka moaned as she slumped on the floor.

"Because you'll definitely team up with Yuffie against me." I nodded to myself.

"…I can't deny that…" Leyka blinked.

 _*Final Fantasy IX Fanfare*_ "…See… Speak of the devil." I pressed the call button.

"[NAME]!" A loud voice from the other side yelled.

"Yuffie, if you are noisy, I'll tell Aniki where you hide your 'treasure'." I said.

"Yes. [Name]-sama. I am just going to report to you, you are well received by the audience. The Kurosaki's official site is so crowded. All of them are asking who's the female model. Well, aside from us, no one will know about you. So, are you planning to become an idol?"

"No, that was one time thing." I shook my head.

"I understand [Name]-sama. Please excuse me." Yuffie hung up.

"[NAME]!" Another round of yelling. This time Six Gravity comes up to our common room.

"Welcome back, everyone." I greeted.

"That CM!"

Now all of the members have settled down in the room. " I was just a substitute model, because of emergency." I told them again.

"But, [Name], you have become famous." Koi-san showed me his phone. On his phone the Kurosaki Company's official website are overloading with comments. Most of them are asking for the female model, which is me. Kurosaki-san didn't tell any other information except of writing _**'This is the most perfect CM I've ever shoot'**_ in caption. _'Sachou-san must be telling him not to leak my information. Thank you, Sachou-san.'_

"Why don't you become an idol?" Arata-san asked.

"No. I like my job as your composer more, than being an idol. Besides, I'm not good with attentions, especially if they centered around me." I shook my head. "I think that time I did alright because Shun-san was there to support me." I smiled.

"[Name]…" Koi-san and Kakeru-san looked at me teary eyed.

"[Name], good girl." Rui-san stroke my head.

"But, you guys came too late. [Name] was blushing just now." You-san smirked.

"Eh?" Suddenly they round up in the corner again except from Hajime-san who's sighing.

"Eh?[Name] was blushing? (Koi)

"Why? How come? (Kakeru)

"That natural [Name] was…" (Aoi)

"Isn't she always with Shun-san?" (Arata)

"That's true. This isn't something new." (Haru)

"Apparently, she said it's embarrassing to watch herself on TV." (Kai)

"Eh? That's the problem?!" (Six Gravity)

"That's right. [Name]-san doesn't like excessive attention. That's why she requested not to film her playing piano. What more she only perform when it's only family gathering." (Leyka)

"Truthfully, I thought she's shy being hugged by Shun-san." (Yoru)

"Right. Normally, people will say that's the reason." (You)

"[Name] is natural after all." (Aoi)

"Her 'natural'ness level is too high." (Iku)

"[Name] is a pretty bride." (Rui)

"That's right. I guess that's just a matter of time." (Haru)

"Everyone, what are you doing?" I called.

"Nothing~" They chorused.

"Hm?" I blinked, not understanding a thing. ~"~

The whole CM incident finally calm down, but I hope the store across the street will change the billboard. Somehow no matter I go, I find a lot of store using the last part of the CM as the billboard. _'…As I thought, I can't get used to it.'_

* * *

-Late September-

' _It's so dark… where is everyone?'_ From the corner of my eyes, I catch two silhouettes. "Kaa-san, Tou-san." I turned around. I see two figures are walking away. "Wait! Kaa-san, Tou-san. Don't go! Don't leave me."

Fire is everywhere. In front of me is the scene where a car crash happened. The accident that happened is my childhood. The scene changes to a hospital. Kaa-san and Tou-san are warped like a mummy. A lot of machines around them.

"We are very sorry. We've tried our best." A doctor bowed to Oba-san and Oji-san.

"No! Kaa-san, Tou-san!"

I gasp and open my eyes, panting heavily. My body is drenched by sweat. "…How many times I've dreamt about that recently… I thought I've come to accept it." I sighed.

Lately I haven't slept well, due to the nightmare plaguing me. A faint dark circles have formed beneath my eyes. "Good morning, Shun-san." I yawned sleepily.

"Good morning, Hime-chan." Shun-san greeted back. " Oya, your face doesn't look good." Shun-san placed his tea back on the table.

"Mn. Lately I keep having a nightmare, so I can't sleep well." I slumped on the sofa.

"Arara… That's quite a problem."

"Un. Even though I try to sleep in the morning, I will still have a nightmare." I nodded.

"Hime-chan, come here for a bit."

"Hai?" I was suddenly pulled to a lying position, my head on Shun-san's lap. His hand is gently stroking my head. "Shun…-san…?"

"It'll be alright. Just sleep." Shun-san smiled.

"But… the nightmare…"

"Don't worry. I've put some incantation to keep the nightmare away."

"…Un…" My eyelids get heavier and heavier, It's not long before I fall asleep completely. The next time I wake up, I find myself in a lavishly decorated spacious room. "…This must be Shun-san's room." I muttered. After the sleep, I feel completely refreshed. I feel like it's been a long time since I am this refreshed. Not only I didn't have a nightmare, in fact my dream was about sleeping on the clouds. They're so fluffy. I wonder if I can feel it in real life.

"…Are… How come my life sized Tsukiusa doll is here?...Oh,well…" I was just going to explore around the room, before I heard someone's voice. "…Has he come back…?" I blinked. My feet carry me towards the entrance.

"Rui-san and ….Tsukiusa-sans…?" I looked at the living Tsukiusa dolls. The living dolls are looking at each other panicked and doing some weird movements.

"[Name], you are here?" Rui-san blinked.

"It seems like Shun-san put me on his bed when I fell asleep on the sofa. I can't sleep well recently because of nightmare." I said.

"Are you okay?" Rui-san asked.

"Yes. Thanks to Shun-san, I feel a lot better now. So, what is everyone doing here?" I asked.

"The Tsukiusa-sans are looking for a stone." Rui-san said.

"Stone? What kind of stone?"

The grey Tsukiusa-san shows me a grey stone. I crouch down and examine it carefully. "I saw Shun carry that." Rui-san said. "That's why we're searching his room. They said they'll be in trouble if they don't find the stone by tonight."

"Okay. Then, I'll help too." I smiled, giving back the stone to Tsukiusa-san. Tsukiusa-sans sigh in relief and bow to me, I think they are trying to say thank you.

"You are very welcome." I patted Tsukiusa-san's head. "By the way, did we meet somewhere? Your presence is familiar…. It's like Tsubaki-san's." I said.

"You know them?" Rui-san asked.

The four Tsukiusa-sans flinch and shake their head vehemently. "Maybe it was just my imagination." I scratched my cheek, while Tsukiusa-sans nodded their head vigorously.

We spent a lot of time searching Shun-san's room, but in the end we found nothing. "There's nothing there, huh." Rui-san closed the door. The grey and orange Tsukiusas are in my arm.

"I wonder where he put it… Let's take a break and then look again." We brought them to the common room.

"I'll get some drinks." I said. The Tsukiusa-sans jump down from our arm and turn on the television. The screen shows the TV program Shun-san is in.

"This is the live TV show Shun is on right now." Rui-san told them. The light green Tsukiusa then points at something, more specifically Shun-san's Tsukiusa doll.

"Ah, that's the stone." I blinked.

"Shun took it with him? We can ask him for it when he comes home…" Tsukiusa-sans are having a group hug. They are relieved because they finally found the stone.

"Ah, but if I remember correctly, Shun-san said he won't come back today." I suddenly remembered his schedule. Tsukiusa-sans look at us astonished.

"That's right. After this live broadcast, he said he would be going straight out of town location." Rui-san nodded.

"He'll be back tomorrow." I said. The Tsukiusa-sans are circling the table panicking.

"Let's go to the TV station, we still can make it." I said. Tsukiusa-sans are crying in gratitude. "Let's go."

Arriving in the TV station, we quickly run to the live studio. "It's over…"

"Excuse me,, do you know where is Shimotsuki Shun-san's changing room?" I asked one of the staff there.

"You are…"

"We need to see Shun." Rui-san said.

"Minazuki-san…" The staff then told us where was Shun-san's changing room.

"Shun?"Rui-san called as he opened the door, but there's no one there. "Um, excuse me." Rui-san called out to the passing staff.

"Eh? Minazuki-san?"

"Um, where is Shun?" Rui-san asked.

"Shimotsuki-san changed and left right after the live broadcast…" He said. With no lead, we go to the storage room, so we can talk freely with Tsukiusa-sans.

"He should still have some time… Did he already leave to the station?" Rui-san wondered.

"How unusual. Is there something he need personally attend to? Kai-san told me, Shun-san usually like to stall the time." I knitted my brows.

The Tsukiusas then communicate with each other, and suddenly the orange Tsukiusa cries. "Don't cry." Rui-san comforted. "You know what? I have a goal and dream, too. There are times when I can't move forward like I want to and times when I mess up. But I don't want to give up. So, I'll work hard until the end. That's what I've decided. Because I'm an idol. I heard that idols cheer everyone on. So, if I give up, then, I can't cheer on my fans. I won't give up. I'll definitely help you guys too." Rui-san said.

"I too, have a dream, no dreams. I have a lot of dreams I want to fulfill. Of course I can't do it in one go, but I'll take one step at time, until I fulfill all my dreams. I won't give up too. That's why Tsukiusa-sans too, don't give up." I smiled.

Looks like our words lift Tsukiusa-sans' spirit back. The brown Tsukiusa is fired up. Then the grey Tsukiusa tugs the orange Tsukiusa. She seems to notice something. I follow her line sight and find a board schedule. There in a bright blue marker there's 'Six Gravity album recording.'

"Ah! Don't tell me! Rui-san, Tsukiusa-sans, let's go! We'll go to Six Gravity's recording room." I carried two Tsukiusas with me.

"Un. Let's go."

We finally find Shun-san in the recording room. "Oya, Hime-chan and Rui. What's wrong?" He smiled.

"Shun, can you give me that stone?" Rui-san asked.

"Of course. Here." Shun-san took off the stone he put on as brooch.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You are welcome." Shun-san smiled. Rui-san shows the Tsukiusa-sans the stone. Shun-san is looking at them too and he gives them a wink.

' _Does Shun-san knew those Tsukiusa-sans?'_ I blinked.

"Well, we are going home first." Rui-san said.

"Hime-chan." Shun-san called.

"Yes?"

"Tonight, just sleep in my room, after I come back tomorrow, I'll catch the little naughty thing in your room, so you won't have nightmare again." Shun-san patted my head.

"Un. Thank you Shun-san." ~"~

"[Name], let's eat the puddings Yoru made." Rui-san suggested.

"Un. We'll share them with Tsukiusa-sans." I nodded. But by the time we are back in the common room, the Tsukiusa-sans have vanished.

"Are..? Where are the Tukiusa-sans?" Rui-san looked left and right.

"Maybe… they went back to the moon?" I blinked.

"Is that so?... Too bad, I want to eat pudding together with them." Rui-san frowned a little.

"That's true…"

"I hope we can meet again." Rui-san looked at the moon.

"Yes. We definitely will." I smiled.

Omake

Shun-san should be back today, but I haven't seen him at all. Kai-san told me he's trapped in traffic jam, so he'll be late. "…Where should I sleep tonight?" I tilted my head. After thinking for a while, I decide I'll try waiting in common room, but not long after I fell asleep.

"Ungh…" I rolled to the side, trying to get more comfortable. Then something warm that smells like fresh snow envelopes me. _'So comfortable…'_ I hug my 'Tsukiusa' tighter, feeling more warmth. In a dream, I feel a light touch on the crown of my head.

"Sweet dreams, [Name]."

Omake 2

"….It's morning…" Sleepily, I try to sit up, but something is holding me down. To be precise, something is around my waist. "Tsukiusa…?" I turned my head to the heat source. A sleeping Shun-san is beside me. "Shun…-san?" I blinked sleepily.

Shun-san stirs a little and opens his eyes. "Good morning, Hime-chan." Shun-san smiled, his voice thick with sleepiness.

"Good morning…" I blinked again.

"It's still early, so let's sleep some more…" Shun-san yawned.

"Un. I am still sleepy too." I yawned and closed my eyes, without realizing I am sleeping a arm pillow and my abandoned Tsukiusa.

* * *

Chapter 10 is here. I am glad I can finish it today.

I had a headache... But, after eating medicine, I couldn't sleep at all.

So to waste time I start typing this.

It's 5 a.m. in Indonesia now. One more hour and it's time to wake up anyway...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Early October-

*Thud* I open my eyes blearily when I heard something knocked against the door. I yawn and glance at the clock. 6.15 a.m. "…It's still early…" I blinked sleepily. I walk slowly to the door. When I was about to open the door, I heard something from outside. So, I put my ear on the door. If I strain my ear, I can faintly hear muffled voice outside, but it's not clear enough to be understood. Quietly, I open the door, just a tiny bit to peek what's happening outside.

"…Then, this is what we've been waiting for." Koi-san said excitedly.

"I wonder if this is really okay?" Aoi-san looked troubled.

"Don't worry. Our agency has already given an okay." Koi-san assured.

Seems like the staff-sans have noticed me peeking, I quickly signal them to be quiet. Luckily, they cooperated.

"…Then, it's finally time to show our audience, our new composer and also the mysterious model from Shun-san's CM." Koi-san grinned.

"Eh? We are going to brag into girl's room? That's quite…" Aoi-san trailed off.

"Huhuhu.. We've prepared. We'll ask our assistant manager to go in first. Since she's a girl, there's no problem. We called her just for this case." Koi-san proudly explained.

' _I see what's going on.'_ Closing the door, I quickly go back to my closet, rummaging through it to search for what I need, a Han'nya mask. _'I am glad Yuffie sent it here.'_ I smiled. I put it on and stand near the door, waiting for them to open it.

The door is pushed open slowly, "Please excuse me…" Leyka stuck her head in first. Since she bends down a bit, I can easily match her height. "Leeeyyykaaaaaa…." I strained my voice.

"K…Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Leyka shrieked, startling the others.

"Leyka-san, what's wrong?" Koi-san and Aoi-san asked worriedly. "What exactly-" Koi-san too comes in to peek.

"Koi-saaaaaaannnnn."

"I-I-It came out!" Koi-san fell back to the floor and retreated back to the wall.

"K-Koi?!" Aoi-san called.

"A huge success." I smiled as I pushed my mask to the side, giving them a peace sign.

"[Na]-[Name]?!" Koi-san gaped.

"Good morning, Koi-san, Aoi-san, Leyka and staff-sans too." I bowed.

"G-Good morning,[Name]. Where did you get that mask?" Aoi-san sweatdropped.

"This? My cousin sent it to me." I smiled.

"I…I see…" He blinked owlishly.

"Leyka, why are you still crouching down there?" I asked the female who is still crouching down, shivering and crying.

"B-But…[Na]-[Name]-san, you are so mean…." She cried.

"Did I go overboard? I'm sorry. But just now it looked interesting, you see." I laughed as I pulled up Koi-san.

"Now, I 'm not sure which one is supposed to be surprised?" Aoi-san laughed dryly.

"T-Then, [Name], introduce yourself to our audiences." Koi-san said.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. I am [Last Name] [Name], I work as Six Gravity and Procellarum's composer. Thank you very much for your support." I bowed in front of camera.

"And [Name] is actually the mysterious female model in Shun-san's CM." Aoi-san said.

"Can you stop talking about that? I am embarrassed here." I scratched my cheek.

"As a special service, [Name], please show us your room." Koi-san said. "Service because you scared me." Koi-san added.

"Hai, hai. I am sorry for scaring everyone, as an apology, I'll show my room to everyone." I bowed.

Entering my room, the Tsukiusas collections are in full display. "…What's this? Tsukiusa Mueseum?!" Koi-san yelled.

"I know you've been collecting them, but this…" Aoi-san sweatdropped.

"[Name]-san, you can open a museum now…" Leyka sighed.

"Eh? But they are cute. It can't be helped." I pouted.

"These life-sized Tsukiusas are the one we got for you, right?" Leyka looked at the one set of Tsukiusas.

"Yes."

"[Name], you have a lot of books. What's this? This sounds complicated." Koi-san sweatdropped as he looked at the book title.

"They are a lot of books about music and composing too, as expected from our composer." Aoi-san smiled.

"I still have a long way to go." I shook my head.

"For me, it's this part." Koi-san showed the camera where I organized my mangas.

"Koi, it's not early anymore. We're going to the next room." Aoi-san said.

"Ah, that's right. We're going to that room next." Koi-san nodded.

"Whose room are you going next?" I asked.

"It's the new unexplored territory, Shun-san's room." Koi-san replied seriously.

"I see. Good luck." I waved at them.

"[Name]-san, you come too." Leyka dragged me with them.

"Eh? Won't I disturb the filming?" I blinked.

"Don't worry, we're going to be in sideline watching." Leyka assured.

"You just want to look at Shun-san's room, right? But you are too scared if something might pop out." I raised my brow.

"I-I wonder what are you talking about?" She averted her eyes. ~"~

"We're finally at Shun-san's room." Koi-san said.

"Mn. We are challenging this unexplored land at last." Aoi-san agreed.

"Well then, Aoi-san, please do the honors." Koi-san let Aoi-san took the lead.

"Alright." Aoi-san nodded and opened the forbidden door, then an elephant's cry was heard. The room I the other side of the door has changed to jungle.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the heck?" Koi-san stuttered.

"…Jungle? How?" Leyka gaped.

"Is this a door to another dimension? An anywhere door?" Koi-san ranted.

"I-It's just your imagination. Look this time-" Aoi-san closed and open the door again.

"Are? Another country?" Leyka sweatdropped.

Aoi-san opens the door for the third time."…From what country this prison is? Rather how could this happen?" Leyka's eyes swam

The fourth time Aoi-san opens the door, some kind of (ominous) aura is leaking out. _'This time it's Shun-san's room.'_

"Retreat!" Aoi-san instructed

"Hai!" Koi-san obliged as he ran with Aoi-san and staff-sans in tow.

"W-Wait!" Leyka too, chased after them.

After they had retreated to the point I can't see them anymore, I open the door normally and enter the room normally. "Shun-san. it's morning. Please wake up." I woke him up.

"Hmngh~ Hime-chan." Shun-san yawned. "I heard a lot of noise outside. What happened?"

"Aoi-san and Koi-san are filming a candid wake up call." I smiled.

"I see… But, I want to sleep longer." Shun-san as he closed his eyes. "Hime-chan too, let's sleep together." Shun-san patted the space beside him.

"…Okay, I was still sleepy when they came to my room." I nodded smiling as I climbed the bed. Thus the two of us sleep in until Kai-san woke us. ~"~

-Few Days Later-

"It's today, right? They are going to air the Tsukino Report." Koi-san said excitedly. Now, all of us including Procellarum are gathering in Six Gravity's common room, waiting for the show to be aired.

"It's starting." Rui-san said. Thus we focus our attention to the TV.

"Tte, [Name]-san, you've been eavesdropping from the start." Leyka cried out pointing at the screen.

"The staff-sans also had noticed, why didn't they tell us?" Koi-san cried too.

"Maybe because they thought it was interesting?" I blinked.

"The one who thought it was interesting was [Name]-san, right?" Leyka glared resentfully.

"I did." I laughed. "I got curious when I heard something knocked against my door. When I was about to open the door, I heard noises, that's why I decided to take a peek."

"Koi, that's your fault." Aoi-san chided.

"Eh? Me?!"

"You accidentally knocked [Name]'s door when you pumped up your fists." Aoi-san sighed.

" _ **K…Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"**_ Leyka's voice came out from TV.

"That was some scream." Haru-san laughed.

"[Name], what exactly did you do?" You-san sighed. Since the door was only opened slightly, the camera couldn't record what's exactly happened.

" _ **I-I-It came out!"**_ This time it's Koi-san.

"[Name]." All of them sighed and looked at me, while I was just smiling.

"Because it seemed interesting, that's why I put on a Han'nya mask and scared them. It was fun." I laughed.

"An Oni suddenly came out. It really surprised me." Koi-san shivered.

"Leyka-san was crying…" Aoi-san sweatdropped.

"B-B-Be-Because [Name]-san was…." Leyka had Hajime-san's arm in death grip.

"Hehehe. Hime-chan was really having fun." Shun-san smiled.

"Yes." I nodded happily.

'… _Only you will encourage her like this…'_ This was their thoughts at that time.

The image changes to my room. _**"…What's this? Tsukiusa Mueseum?!"**_ "…Museum…?" They sweatdropped.

"Oh, your collection has grown this much. Hime-chan really likes Tsukiusas. I'll make a few more for you later." Shun-san said.

"Really?! Thank you very much." My eyes sparkled at the prospect adding my collection. After that, it was one of the highlight in the show, exploring Shun-san's room or so it was supposed to be. But, after the screen shows Aoi-san opens the door, the screen quickly changes to _**'Please wait a moment'**_ and then _**"Retreat!"**_ Aoi-san's voice was heard.

"As expected it became like this…" They sweatdropped.

It's the same with Hajime-san's case too. Koi-san bravely enter Hajime-san's room, after that once again the screen changes to _**'Please wait a moment.'**_ And then it shows Koi-san ran out of the room.

"I won't enter Hajime-san's room anymore." Koi-san trembled. ~"~

"Then, I am counting on you in our next project." Sachou-san said.

"Yes, leave it to me… Please excuse me." I closed the office door. _'So, the next songs will be using these themes.'_ "Kon'nichiwa Tsukishiro-san, Kurotsuki-san." I greeted.

"Ah, Kon'nichiwa [Name]-chan." Tsukishiro-san smiled.

"Kon'nichiwa [Name]-chan." Kurotsuki raised up his hand in greeting.

"You two looked troubled. Is there something matter? Where is Leyka?" I asked.

"Leyka-san is running an errand… Maa, we did have a trouble…" Tsukishiro-san smiled wryly.

"Hm?" I tilted my head.

Kurotsuki-san invites me to another meeting room to discuss the problem. "The truth is, the joint filming in the island last time was a success, so the director wants to make another one like that."Kurotsuki-san said.

"This time, the show will be done in an onsen ryokan. They had made a reservation in a ryokan we'll be staying, but…" Tsukihiro-san trailed off.

"But?"

"Apparently, the ryokan's manager made a mistake. Someone else has reserved the rooms we are going to use earlier, and there's no more room for us." Kurotsuki-san sighed.

"We've been searching around for another ryokans, but they're either full or not enough rooms. It's quite troublesome." Tsukihiro-san smiled bitterly.

"The ryokan you want to make reservation, is it have to be in Tokyo?" I asked.

"Yes. Since they want to include too." Kurotsuki-san answered.

"Then, how about using our ryokan?" I asked.

"Your ryokan?" Kurotsuki-san and Tsukishiro-san blinked.

"Yes. We own few ryokans across Japan." I nodded.

"[Last Name] household's ryokan, huh… What's the name?"Kurotsuki-san asked.

"Kusanagi Ryokan." I answered.

"Kusanagi…? I heard they refused any reservation for this month." Tsukishiro-san put his finger on his chin.

"Yes. Usually once a year [Last Name] household will choose on e of the ryokans they own and refused all reservation that would be made. We'll have sort of family gathering there. Coincidentally, this year Tokyo's ryokan is chosen as our gathering spot. If it's only filming for a few days, I'm sure Aniki won't mind." I smiled. "Ah, but there will be customer except for family members." I added afterthought.

"We are really grateful for your thought, but are you sure it's okay? It's a family gathering, right?" Tsukishiro-san frowned.

"Don't worry, most of them actually will come at the mid month, so there'll be not many people right now. I'm sure Aniki will say I don't mind, it's a good advertisement for us too." I laughed. "Of course, if you are not troubled by the lack of customers." I smiled. ~"~

"I don't mind, it's a good advertisement for us too." Aniki's voice was heard from my phone's speaker.

"See." I grinned at the two managers.

"Are you sure? Of course we are really grateful, but we don't really want to intrude family gathering." Tsukishiro-san said.

"Aa.. I don't mind. Besides, Leyka's parents are want to see her soon. It's two birds with one stone." Aniki replied.

"We understand. Thank you very much." Tsukishiro-san bowed.

"We are really thankful to you." Kurotsuki-san said.

"No at all. Thank you for taking care of Leyka and [Name]. I'll contact the manager to tell her about this arrangement." Aniki said.

"Hai. We understand. Thank you very much." Tsukishiro-san said.

"You are welcome. [Name], take care of yourself well." Aniki said.

"Hai." I nodded. After that Aniki ends the call.

"Then, I'll contact the director. You really saved us [Name]-chan. We are already at wits end." Tsukishiro-san smiled in relief.

"You are very welcome. Then, I should tell Leyka about this wonderful news." I giggled as I skipped to the door.

"…Na, Tsukishiro. Just now, just for a moment, I feel malice from [Name]-chan, just a little though." Kurotsuki said.

"What a coincidence. Actually, me too." Tsukishiro replied. ~"~

"I think all of you have heard about this joint filming. Since a lot of fans are demanding joint filming again. This time all of you are going to ryokan." Tsukishiro-san began to explain.

"Yatta!" Koi-san and Kakeru-san pumped out their fists excitedly.

"We are going to ryokan?" Iku-san blinked.

"I can't wait." Rui-san said.

"The ryokan we'll be staying is in Tokyo. Actually, it's [Name]-chan's family ryokan." Kurotsuki-san said.

"[Name] and Leyka-san's family ryokan?" You-san repeated.

I glance at Leyka and she seems to be lost already, her lips are moving but no sound coming out.

"Well, there was a problem with the reservation for the actual ryokan we are going to. So, [Name]-chan offered theirs to us. Actually, they are going to have a family gathering there. There'll be no other customers except for us and [Last Name] family members. Please mind your manners." Tsukishiro-san reminded gently.

"Don't woory. Our household isn't strict with rules and manners. Everyone can be at ease. We are also only mind our manners in social parties which all of us doesn't really like to attend." I laughed.

"…So carefree…" They looked blankly at me.

"Ahem. We'll depart tomorrow. It's 4 days and 3 nights trips. Please pack up your necessities." Kurotsuki-san said.

"Hai~!" We chorused.

Leyka finally snapped back to reality after the whole thing is over. "[Name]-san!" Leyka turned to me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I didn't hear anything about this!" She said shocked. By this she mean Six Gravity and Procellarum are going to our ryokan.

"Ah.. I thought Kurostuki-san or Tsukishiro-san told you already." I blinked.

"No one told me at all." She cried.

"…[Name]-chan, didn't you say you will tell her about this yesterday?" Kurotsuki-san sweatdropped.

"I had completely conveniently forgotten. Sorry." I smiled.

"She didn't look sorry at all." They sweatdropped.

"You are so mean, [Name]-san. I don't have enough time to prepare myself." Leyka cried.

"Don't worry. You still have time tonight. You can prepare yourself, mentally and physically… Well, being an assistant manager, it'll be hard to take day off. So, I thought this is a perfect opportunity to meet Obaa-san and Ojii-san. They are worried about you, you know." I smiled.

"…I'm sorry, [Name]-san." Leyka apologized, guilt clearly written on her face.

"Why are you apologizing?" I smiled. I know what she's thinking about. "Don't worry, even though Kaa-san and Tou-san have gone. I'm not feeling lonely at all. I was never alone at all. Back in [Last Name]'s household nor here. I am having fun with everyone everyday. So, there's no need to apologize." I smiled lightly.

"[Name], your Kaa-san and Tou-san, don't tell me…" Yoru-san trailed off.

"They have passed away, 10 years ago in an accident." I answered.

"…Sorry…" Yoru-san frowned.

"It's alright. It has been 10 years. If I keep being gloomy, Tou-san will definitely say, 'you are ugly when you cry, so stop crying, make others cry instead'… That is if he's still alive."

"…I…I…see…" They stared at me blankly.

"Ojii-sama…." Leyka sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. "…It seems like her sadistic streak came from you."

"Rather than that, Leyka. Aren't you going to prepare yourself. Yuffie are definitely going gung ho tomorrow." I laughed.

"…[Name]-san, help me…" Leyka said helplessly.

"Anyway, we'll depart tomorrow at 6 a.m. Understand?" Kurotsuki-san asked.

"Hai!"

After we have been dismissed, the rest are going back to their room to pack. I've packed mine since yesterday, so now I am helping Leyka pack hers.

"Nee, [Name]-san." Leyka called.

"Yes?"

"[Name]-san… Do you…" Leyka said hesitantly.

"Do I?" I blinked, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you like Shun-san?" Leyka asked.

"Yes. I like him. I also like everyone." I nodded happily.

"Not like a familial love." Leyka shook her head.

"Then?" I asked, urging her to continue. I fiddle with my phone while waiting for her continuation.

"What I mean is… Do you like him as in love between a man and woman…" Leyka said. "L-like Hajime-san and I…" She added the last part softly.

"I know. My like to Shun-san is like that from the start." I said.

"I see, you knew…EH?! You knew?!" Leyka gaped.

"Yes. You aren't the first to ask about this. When we were shooting CM, Kairi-san, Mimi-san and Rena-san asked me if I was dating Shun-san. From then on, I spent a lot of time to think myself. I once asked Kaa-san, how did she know Tou-san was the one for her." I closed my eyes remembering the memories.

"Then, what did Obaa-sama said?" Leyka asked.

"Hmm… Kaa-san said, actually different people have different reactions. But there's one thing is certain. That is you'll feel unbelievably safe with him. And I feel extremely safe when I was with Shun-san. And I feel happy too." I smiled.

"I am happy you finally understand." Leyka smiled. "Then?" She asked.

"Then?" I blinked.

"So, are you planning to confess to Shun-san?" She grinned mischievously. Looks like she completely forgotten, tomorrow she'll be the target for our teasing.

"I am sure Shun-san has realized it from the start. It's just I was slow to realize it. But I will still tell him about how I feel." I laughed.

"How? When?" Leyka asked excitedly.

"Se-cr-et~" I put my finger on my lips.

"Eeehhhh~ Tell me~" Leyka whined.

"You better prepare yourself for Yuffie's stalkerish questions tomorrow." I reminded.

"[Name]-san… please help me tomorrow…" Leyka pleaded.

"Tomorrow will be fun." I laughed. ~"~

"Everyone, are you ready?" Tsukishiro-san asked.

"Ooo!" We pumped our fists up. Then we get on the bus in orderly fashion.

"Onsen, onsen. I am so excited." Kakeru-san hummed.

"I've never thought we can stay for free in a ryokan like Kusanagi Ryokan no less." Haru-san nodded.

"We are going there for work though." Kai-san laughed.

"By the way, Leyka-san. why are you so fidgety?" Aoi-san pointed out.

"Eh? Ah, eto…" Leyka's eyes swam.

"Don't worry. Didn't I tell you, I've approved Hajime-san. Obaa-san and Ojii-san will definitely like him too." I assured her.

"…I am not really worried about that. The one I am worrying is…" Leyka sighed.

"Maa, if you are worried about Yuffie's stalkerish questions, let's just hope Vincent is there with her. He's the only one knows how to reign Yuffie… Wait, he should be there too. They are engaged after all." I nodded sagely.

"Ah, that's right. There's still Vincent-san." Leyka nodded vigorously, her posture relaxed a lot.

"On second thought, Yuffie is persistent, so she still might have a plan to escape from Vincent." I added an afterthought.

"No way~." Leyka moaned.

"She's definitely having fun." They sweatdropped. ~"~

"It's Mount Fuji." Rui-san pointed his finger at the window.

"Whoa! The real one." Iku-san said in awe.

"We are almost arrived." Kurotsuki-san said. ~"~

The bus finally comes to stop in front of Kusanagi Ryokan's entrance. "We've arrived." Koi-san jumped down from the bus pumping his fists out.

"Koi, you are blocking the door." Kakeru-san frowned.

"Ah, sorry sorry." Koi-san apologized but still smiling happily.

"[Name]!" A familiar voice called. Not too far from us, a long raven haired man and a short raven haired girl stood with a woman in kimono. The short haired girl is waving enthusiastically.

"Yuffie!" A smile made its way to my face , "and Aniki too." I smiled.

"So, how many times you got lost?" Aniki smirked.

"That's the first thing you said to me?!" I sweatdropped.

"I am joking. You are fine. That's all mattered." Aniki ruffled my hair.

"[Last Name]-san."

"Yes?" The four of us, including Leyka who's talking with Kurotsuki-san answered.

"Ah, my mistake. I was calling the head household." The director laughed. Aniki then goes to talk with the director and managers, leaving Yuffie and I with the rest.

"Yuffie, let me introduce you to them. They are the idols that have been living with us. From left to right…"

"Shiwasu Kakeru."

"Kisaragi Koi."

"Uzuki Arata."

"Satsuki Aoi."

"Yayoi Haru."

"Mutsuki Hajime."

"Shimotssuki Shun."

"Fuzuki Kai."

"Hazuki You."

"Nagatsuki Yoru."

"Kannazuki Iku."

"Minazuki Rui."

"Nice to meet you." They finished.

"This is our residence troublemaker [Last Name] Yuffie." I laughed. "So Yuffie, have you remembered the names correctly?" I turned to her.

"Wait a minute. I am still in the midst of processing." Yuffie eyes swam.

"…Eh? But you usually can remember everything quickly….regarding treasure." I added the last part.

"This and that are different matter. Treasure is the first priority." Yuffie retorted. "So, which one?" Yuffie eyes turn mischievous.

"Which one do you think?" My own eyes mirrored hers. Yuffie sneaks a glance toward Leyka everytime she looks at the boys.

"The purple haired one…" Yuffie grinned. "Eto… What was his name again?" Yuffie blinked.

"Mutsuki Hajime-san. And you are correct." I told her.

"Eh? How can you know?" The junior pairs asked.

"This is Leyka we're talking about. Anything she thinks will show up on her face. All I need to do is look at each of you and observe her reaction. But still, her reaction is still amusing as usual." Yuffie laughed when she saw Leyka flinched.

"Right. You'll never get tired looking at her." I nodded, laughing along.

"[Na]-[Name]'s sadistic nature came out again." The junior pairs sweatdropped. ~"~

After putting our luggage in our respective rooms, Six Gravity and Procellarum start filming. Aniki, Yuffie and I are lounging around on the lobby.

"Aniki." I called.

"What?" Came the short reply.

"Where is Estelle-san?" I asked.

"Estelle will come with Leyka's parents later." Aniki answered without looking up from his work documents.

"I see. Then, what about-"

"Squall will arrive tomorrow with Rinoa and the rest."Yuffie chirped in.

"How do you know, I'm going to ask about Squeeon?" I blinked.

"Because that's what you ask every year." Yuffie smirked.

"Then, how about-"

"Kain will most likely arrive later because he was quite busy." Yuffie said again.

"…At least let me finish." I sweatdropped.

"Ahahah…Sorry… I was carried away." Yuffie laughed.

"I can't wait to see everyone. By the way, where is Vincent-san?" I blinked not finding the raven head male.

"Vincent is upstairs sleeping." Yuffie deadpanned.

"Vincent-san is as usual. Hehehe… I can't wait for the main thing to happen." I grinned.

"Well, he's the man you approved, right? I don't think Oji-san and Obaa-san will mind much as long as eto… Mutsuki-san was it? As long as he can take care of Leyka, they'll approve." Yuffie said.

"That's true…" I nodded. "But…"

"It'll be boring if we don't embarrass Leyka." Yuffie and I finished together and giggled.

"You two…" Aniki sighed. "Do it in moderation." He sighed hopelessly.

"Hai!" We chorused.

"So, [Name], how is your work as composer?" Aniki asked.

"It's fun. Everyone is nice too. And I get to eat a lot of delicious food." I replied.

"The last one is the most important, isn't it?" Yuffie sweatdropped.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Maa… As long as you have fun." Aniki smiled lightly.

"But, I was so shocked when I saw you on a CM. I thought you are going to be an idol." Yuffie exclaimed.

"That was just one time thing, you know I'm no good with attention. Besides, I was practically standing still, furthermore I was blindfolded, so I was quite calm. Then, the rest was done by Shun-san." I smiled.

"You like him, right?" They said at the same time.

"Yes. Very much." I smiled.

"We thought so." They chuckled.

"So, when are you going to confess?" Yuffie asked.

"Later. For now, I'd rather have fun teasing Leyka." I directed the topic back to Leyka.

"Maa.. Her reaction is far more amusing than yours." Yuffie laughed.

"Right." I laughed along.

"Yuri-sama, Yuffie-sama, [Name]-sama, the lunch is ready." Fushimi-san, the inn manager bowed.

"Yosh, it's lunch time." Yuffie stretched her hands up. Since the dining hall will be used for filming. Fushimi-san arranged our lunch in Aniki's room. When we entered the room, Vincent-san is already there.

"Kon'nichiwa Vincent-san." I greeted. Vincent-san nods in greeting. The four of us then sit face to face, with me sit beside Aniki.

"Excuse me." Fushimi-san opened the shoji and brought the lunch in. "Please enjoy the meal." Fushimi-san bowed and excuse herself.

"Itadakimasu." We clapped our hands and begun to eat.

"Where is Leyka?" Vinvent-san finally spoke.

"She's still working. Vincent-san, have you seen her boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." Vincent-san answered shortly.

"What do you think of him?" Yuffie asked.

"He's fine."

"[Name] has approved him." Aniki said.

"I see… Then it should be alright." Vincent-san said.

We continue to have small talk throughout the meal. Aniki and Vincent-san mostly talk about the work related project, while Yuffie and I are talking about how to embarrass Leyka tomorrow.

After lunch, Yuffie and I are tagging along with the filming crew. Yuffie quickly blends in with the editing crew, due to her line of work as freelance photographer. As for I, I am doing small odd jobs here and there. ~"~

"Hai! That's a warp for today." The director called.

"Otsukaresmadeshita." They chorused.

"Otsuakre." The staff-sans replied too.

"Everyone, dinner will be done in a while. Customers can choose to relax in the onsen first." Fushimi-san said.

The onsen quickly become crowded. Yuffie and I enter with the female staffs. "Ahh…. This is pure bliss." The staff-sans sighed blissfully.

"But who would've thought we could stay in Kusanagi Ryokan." Yagami-san said.

"Yes, yes. It's all thanks to [Name]-chan." Takeuchi-san grinned at me.

"Me? It's all thanks to Aniki. If he doesn't agree, then we wouldn't be here." I shook my head.

"But, you know Yuri will definitely agree, right?" Yuffie grinned.

"Maa…. That's true." I blinked.

"Ahahaha. In the end, it's still thanks to [Name]-chan." Sakurakoji-san laughed.

"By the way, Yuffie. Why Estelle-san hasn't come?" I tilted my head.

"Ah, there was an emergency over there, so Estelle-san went to handle it. She'll arrive tomorrow." Yuffie told me.

"I see." After that the topic shifts to Aniki's love life and then the typical drama where powerful CEO falls in love with normal woman.

"The probability that happened in real life is zero percent." Yagami-san waved her hand.

"That's true. In the first place even their fated encounter will definitely not happen in reality. Even it were to happen. The female lead must have some connection with some big family." Yoshida-san nodded.

"Say [Name]-chan, Yuffie-chan." Sakurakoji-san called.

"Yes?"

"The social party in the drama depicted in the television. Did it happen in the real life?" Sakurakoji-san asked.

"The social party, yes. But the drama, no. The party is actually boring. But it's a good place to gather intelligence." Yuffie let out evil laugh.

"What kind of intelligence you are gathering exactly?" Yoshida-san sweatdropped.

"So, what do you guys do in the party?" Sakurakoiji-san asked again.

"After we finished greeting our business partners, I usually hide in the corner. I don't like to stand out." I scratched my cheek.~"~

"Kanpai!" The director took the lead

"Kanpai!" Everyone chorused. Come to think of it, the seating arrangement has changed so much. At first, only Yuffie, Aniki, Vincent-san and I sit face to face and then the director and the filming crew come in and by the time we realize it. The two of us have gone to another table with Leyka and Six Gravity and Procellarum.

"Everyone is so lively." I laughed.

"The lunch was delicious, but the dinner is too." Koi-san said as Kakeru-san nodded in agreement.

"Koi, Kakeru, mind your manners." Haru-san reprimanded.

"Ahahah. Everyone looks like interesting people." Yuffie laughed.

"As expected, eating together is way more fun." I nodded.

"This remind me when [Name] came to the dorm for the first time." Yoru-san laughed.

"Leyka and Hajime-san were out and suddenly come back with her. To tell the truth I was surprised." You-san said.

"Iyaaaah. Actually, me too. I didn't think the agency will really allow me to stay in the dorm." I laughed.

"…[Name], Don't tell me you didn't reserve a hotel room?" Yuffie turned to me.

"I actually forgot that Leyka had moved out." I laughed wryly.

"…Are you an idiot?" Yuffie asked horrified.

"How mean. At least I can remember people names quickly, unlike you." I sulked.

"Those are two different matters." Yuffie sweatdropped.

"Leyka, why you keep looking at the door?" I blinked, turning my attention to her.

"Ah.. No, nothing." Leyka shook her head.

"Obaa-san and Ojii-san will arrive tomorrow with Estelle. Yuri told me the company has a little bit of urgent matters to handle." Yuffie said.

"I see…" Leyka nodded slightly.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." Yuffie and I mirrored each other. ~"~

After the lively dinner end, everyone is doing their own business, as for I, I am taking a walk in the garden. Not far, I spot Shun-san under a big tree. The yellow red leaves are falling down gently. "Shun-san." I called.

"Oya, Konbanwa Hime-chan." Shun-san smiled.

"Konbanwa. Actually, I have something to tell to Shun-san." I said.

"To me? What do you want to talk about?" Shun-san smiled as he caught a fallen leaf.

"Since it's Shun-san, I'm sure you have noticed it but I will still tell you. I like Shun-san the most." I looked at him straight in the eyes.

Shun-san's eyes softens and his hand reaches to my face. "I know. I also like Hime-chan. No matter it's the past, present or future. Hime-chan is my only bride after all." By the time I realized it, the gap between us has already been closed. "Hehe, this will be an early present for me." Shun-san chuckled as he pulled me to his embrace. I hide my face within his embrace as I hug him tighter eliciting chuckle from him.

Suddenly I feel something cold was slipped to my finger. "This is…?" I looked at the cold thing that was slipped to my finger. A silver ring with a gemstone carved in the middle rests on my ring finger.

"Since Hime-chan is my bride now, of course you need a ring." Shun-san held up my hand.

The gem sparkles as the moonlight hit on it. "Beautiful…" I murmured.

"As long as Hime-chan likes it." Shun-san said.

"I like it. As long as it's Shun-san's gift, I will treasure it." I turned to him smiling.

After chatting for a while, I was escorted back to my room. ~"~

Right after [Name] has entered her room, Shun was confronted by Yuri. "You are Shimotsuki Shun?" Yuri asked as he leaned on the wall.

"Yes. Is there something I can help, Onii-san?" Shun smiled.

"Hmm… Nothing much. Just treasure her well. Well, if there's something happen to her... Let's see, I'll most likely to be in the third line on the list going after you." Yuri said.

"Then the first two will be…?" Shun asked blinking.

"Her cousins. Those two, even they don't show it. They care and spoil her much more than they let on. Really, those tsundrere pricks." Yuri sighed.

"I see. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her. She is my bride after all." Shun smiled.

"Hey, hey… " Yuri sweatdropped.

"Ehehe." Shun chuckled.


End file.
